The Melody Of Time
by kuramakaitou
Summary: Florence is afraid of heights. Yet she still finds herself falling from the Eiffel Tower, in the middle of the night. On purpose. With only her world, flute, and big heart, she must repair the past. Or he'll win. Again. One thing she knows for sure is that she needs to be a hero, even if she doesn't want to. I DO NOT OWN MELODIE, HER PIC IN THE COVER, ML, OR ITS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1: Falling

I'm afraid of heights.

Which is a logical reason why I jumped off the Eiffel Tower, heading towards my anticipated death.

Before you ask, no. I am not trying to kill myself. If I did want to, I would do it in a less public place. Although the offer of death is tempting, I'm still a teenager. Still got to do a bunch of crazy things before I turn 100. Besides, I can't just give up on the mission that everyone is depending on me to succeed on.

I'm trying to practice. My eyes are still closed, and I can feel the air rushing into my face.

I don't want to look, which is understandable if one is afraid of falling, but if one does it on purpose, you would probably think I have a few screws loose in my head.

I know humans can't fly, duh. They can't fly now, and they can't either 24 years into the future.

But I'm not normal.

Putting in all my focus, I determine myself to stop falling. I think of pause buttons, frozen ice, and anything that is just still in motion.

I slowly open my eyes, daring to look.

I'm floating in mid-air, and with all my strength I will myself to descend. Drops of sweat fall from my forehead. Until now, I realize I'm in shock. Wiping them away, I feel that I had enough training today, and I think Chicca is exhausted. My bracelet beeps, and I transform back. My parakeet kwami stumbles, and I let her fall into my hands.

She doesn't speak to me. I accept the silence, since I still don't feel like talking. It's been this way ever since we arrived in Paris. Or more like, we arrived in Paris of the _past_. I place her gently into my purse, and cover her with a tissue. A tear drops from her eye, and I wipe it away.

I walk through the streets, and the few people in the streets this late at night don't give me a second glance. Someone would question why a 15 year-old girl was walking alone, but I'm not a threat.

I'm just Florence.

I make my way into the forest, where I find my hidden tree house. And yes, they have invented invisible homes in the future. Don't ask; there's no rocket launchers. Even if there _was_ , or _is,_ or _will be,_ I want to avoid flying as much as possible.

But I can't. Not what after what she did for me. What they did for me.

What _he_ did.

Just the thought makes me tempted to cry. But I'm done shedding tears. They won't fix the future, and neither will me being scared.

Tomorrow I'll be heading to Collège Françoise Dupont. Just the thought makes me nervous.

Meeting them will fix the future. I just hope I don't mess up the mission.

I take off my pony tail, and brush my blond hair with my fingers. I grab a pillow, a soft fleecy blanket, and lie down onto my mat. I take out Chicca, and she snuggles against me. I yawn.

Just because being scared doesn't help solve anything, doesn't mean I'm not going to be.

My eyelids are heavy, and before I sleep, I remind myself what I have to do.

Starting tomorrow, I'm going to have be a hero. A superhero that saves everyone and everything.

Even though I don't believe I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Hello To New Beginning

**Marinette's POV**

Running through the hallway, I make it before the bell rings. I pause to take a breath, and collapse into my seat.

"Where were you?" asks Alya. She raises her eyebrows, and giggles. "You slept in again, didn't you."

"Yeah," I manage to say. Forcing a smile, I grab my water bottle out of my bag and start chugging the contents. "Much better," I think to myself. As I get my tablet, Alya shoves her cellphone into my face.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir were spotted fighting last night near the Seine River," she squeals. My friend points at the scaly villain on her screen. "This fish guy was really powerful! I think he called himself Tsunamis or something. Thank goodness they were able to stop him. Too bad I wasn't able to ask them for a picture." She sighs, and scrolls through her blog.

I nod, agreeing with Alya. Yep, he was powerful alright. He was also downright annoying. It took a long shower to get the seafood stench out. I didn't eat the salmon fillets Mom cooked. I had a feeling Cat Noir wasn't in the mood for anything fish-related, either.

"Is Miss Bustier late or something?" Nino turns around and smiles. "It's been ten minutes, and I've never seen her show up later than five minutes." He looks at Alya, who furrows her brow at the screen. "Oh come on Alya, get your face out of that blog for once and talk to us." He chuckles.

Alya scowls, but she complies. Shoving the phone down her pocket, she smirks at Nino.

"Are you telling me that maybe Miss Bustier got possessed by an akuma?" she asks lightly. Nino groans, and Alya and I both laugh.

"What did I miss?" Adrien takes the seat next to his best friend, and I blush. "Um, you, uh, I, eh, we were…" I stutter. I'm hopeless. I always get tongue-tied in front of him. Alya laughs, and saves me. "Have you seen Miss Bustier? She's always telling us to come on time, but it's been 15 minutes and I'm bored!" "I know Ladybug would get you out of boredom," Nino mutters. Alya punches his arm, and he pretends to be hurt.

Before Adrien can respond, our French teacher walks in. "I'm so sorry class for the delay," she says. Miss Bustier moves to the chalkboard "Open to yesterday's assignment. While you do, I would like to introduce you guys to a new member of our class." She glances at the doorway. "Don't be shy. None of us are going to bite."

Our petite, but gorgeous new classmate slowly walks into the room. Her long blond hair is loose in a fish tail braid, and her ocean blue eyes dart around the room. She's wearing a snug jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, and an emerald tote bag. Tight black leggings and bright red sneakers shake as she gulps. Miss Bustier smiles gently. "Introduce yourself, chérie."

"Hi," she starts. "My name is Florence Agr- uh, Argenté. Yeah. My name's Florence Argenté and it's nice to meet you!" She smiles uncomfortably, and I sympathize with her. No one wants to get so much attention on their first day at school.

"Now I want all of you to be nice to Florence, okay?" instructs our teacher. "Florence, for now, you can go sit beside Marinette. She's the president for our class. Marinette, please wave your hand so she can find you." At first, I see pure terror flashing from her eyes when she sees me. Then see grins, and joins me and Alya. "Chloe, please hand out these papers for today's lesson while I go to finalize some work for Florence." As Chloe rolls her eyes, Miss Bustier walks out of the room.

Chloe makes Sabrina hand out the papers for her. Figures she would do that. She instantly marches towards my area, a cruel smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you trying to pull, newbie?" she singsongs. "Oh please, jean jackets are soooo last year. And what's this? Trying to cosplay as Elsa? Darling, that braid looks better on a disfigured Barbie doll than your unwelcome face." The queen bee cackles. Everyone except Sabrina and Florence surprisingly, glare at her. Chloe ignores us, and then puts her face right in her face. "Listen. There can only be one top blonde in the school. Besides my sweet heart Adrien here, I am. Do you understand?"

I don't know why, but my blood is boiling. That bit with Adrien doesn't help, either. I'm so tempted to whack my purse at Chloe, but I decide against it. I have to stay civil. Before I can defend her, Florence looks up at the mayor's daughter. She keeps a straight face, but I swear she has this look of amusement in her eyes.

"Are you finally done?" she asks in a flat tone. I gasp. So does Alya. Chloe immediately goes red in the face. "Why you, little…" she starts.

"Chloe, just go hand out the rest of the papers with Sabrina," I say. I'm trying to keep neutral ground, but I can't stop glaring daggers at her. "Stop harassing Florence." I steal a quick look at my new partner, who only blushes.

The superficial blonde sniffs. "Cute. Seriously Marinette, just because you're the prez doesn't mean you're the boss. I should have you and this girl out of my school…"

"That's enough Chloe. Leave them alone."

To my surprise, Adrien stares angrily at her. Nino looks astonished, and my mouth hangs open. Even Chloe is taken aback.

Luckily, Miss Bustier strolls back into the class, and Chloe stomps back to her seat. Sabrina gives us each a sheet. I inwardly groan. "Not another essay," mutters Alya. As I write my name, a note is thrown onto my lap.

It says, "Thank you."

Florence, though a bit red, smiles gratefully. For some reason, her radiant face makes me smile back, forgetting all the hurtful words Chloe made. I think I just made a new friend.

* * *

"Add a drop of hydro chloride acid."

Adrien, Nino, Alya, Florence and I are group members for this science experiment. Originally, it was only the four of us, but Florence needed to join one, so I offered a place for her. Again, she had paled and red tinges appeared on her cheeks. I guess the girl was still nervous. Ms. Mendeleiev got Florence a lab coat, and we filled her in on what we needed to do.

We were about to add the distilled water, when someone shrieked.

"My Gucci pants!" wailed Chloe. I didn't like Chloe, but if any of the acidic liquids spilled on her…even I didn't wish that kind of pain on her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, it was an accident!" Max tries to help wipe the green stains off, but Chloe pushes him. He lands on the floor, and his glasses fall off. A piece of a broken glass cuts his arm. He lets out a hiss.

"Freak," Chloe growls. "You were blabbing about being some genius, and look what happened!" "Chloe you were applying nail polish during the whole thing!" yells Kim. "And your arm knocked over the beaker Max was adding the green food colouring to!" adds Rose. The other kids in their group nod. Chloe rolls her eyes. "Freak," she repeats, spitting the stinging word in Max's face. "You may have these friends," she says as gestures to Kim and the others, "but you'll always be the only single tech geek around here." With Max's upset reaction, Chloe trots out of the room. Sabrina offers a hand to him, a look of sadness in her eyes. Max scoffs and looks away, and gets himself up. He runs out of the science lab, gritting his teeth. Sabrina casts her eyes down.

"That Chloe character…" I hear Florence mumble to herself. She mutters a few other things, but I can't make out what she says.

We continue the science experiment until the bell rings. I can't help but feel bad for Max. As I go help clean the supplies, Sabrina joins me at the sink. Her eyes are red. I want to ask something, but I'm distracted when a futuristically dressed warrior crashes into the room. A dark green butterfly is marked on his face.

Oh no. Not right now.

"I am the Duplicator, and all of you are going to be part of my virtual reality game!" He presses a button on his chest, and to my shock, two more of him duplicate beside him.

Chaos breaks out in the science classroom, and everyone tries to escape from him…or them. The Duplicator catches Juleka, and zaps her. To my horror, she gets entrapped into the Duplicator's watch.

Wait that watch...

"Max! You got to stop!" Sabrina is shouting at him. I notice she has his glasses tucked in her pocket. Max's face contorts in anger.

"I'm not Max, I'm the Duplicator!" he screams back, much to her despair. "Why stand up for me now? You always hid behind the shadow of the queen bee. I don't need you. I don't need any of you. None of you need me for real. You only do it out of pity."

He lunges at Sabrina, but Cat Noir grabs her out of the way.

Ladybug needs to make her appearance.

Without anyone noticing, I run from the lab, and out of the school. I hop into a nearby bush.

"Tikki, it's time to transform."

* * *

We're not okay.

I've managed to locate the original Duplicator, but dozens of his copies swarm around us. He's got most of our friends trapped into his watch. For a moment, I can't help but think somewhere in there Florence is having a freak out for her first day.

Cat Noir is loosing his power, and while I've activated Lucky Charm, I have to get all the Duplicators out of the way. My partner is going to reverse back, but I got to stop the akumatized villain with his help. I clench the glue bottle. I have to jam the button on his chest.

"Don't give up!"

A flash of gold descends from the sky, and the stranger stumbles upon landing.

Standing before me is a golden girl who shines brightly in her suit. Instead of admiring her costume, I shoot a concerned look at her.

"You need to get away from here," I tell her. She shakes her head, and she mutters to herself. She spins her weapon, which is…a flute?!

She goes to the army of Duplicators and whacks a bunch of them. Seven of them fall down, disappear, and then seven people emerge from the main one's watch. There is no dent on her flute.

Oh, that's his weakness.

The Duplicator is enraged. "Who are you?!" he screeches. She whacks his head in response. Unlike with his counterparts, he doesn't dematerialize.

"I'm a heroine," she states simply, and runs.

She trips over Alya.

My best friend is lying on the concrete, recording the whole battle. Our new ally lands on our blogger's butt, causing them both to squawk in surprise.

I wince. This is her first battle, isn't it?

"I'll take care of the rest," I say and I make my move.

Duplicator makes more copies of himself, and I find myself having to dodge more.

"Electric Revival!"

I steal a quick glance behind me, and I see her grab Cat Noir's arm. A wicked grin spreads on his face, and he twirls his staff. "Thanks, my petite étoile." He comes to join me, and together, we defeat all the duplicates.

After jamming the button, I take off his watch and break it.

"Come out you vile akuma." I entrap the butterfly and spin around the yo-yo. "Time to cure the evil!"

I grab my yo-yo, and release the butterfly. Tossing the glue bottle to the sky, I yell, "Miraculous Powers of Cure!"

The stream of red flows throughout the city, repairing everything we damaged. It lastly comes to the Duplicator, and Max stares up, looking confused.

"Where am I?" he asks groggily. Sabrina timidly goes in front of him, and places his contacts back onto his face. Then she hugs him. "With friends," she replies.

I high five Cat Noir, and I see our newest ally struggling to get herself up.

"Thanks for the help," I say to her. She's about to say something when Cat grabs her hand and kisses it.

She screams in terror.

"Huh?" Cat Noir asks obviously confused.

"I, uh, think I got to leave now, ha ha ha," she nervously mumbles.

"What, cat got your tongue?" My partner tries to relieve her tension. Instead, her face gets rosier and she switches glances between the both of us.

"I have to go, my power is running out because of the, you, know, final move thingy." Lifting her arm, I see her bracelet. The feather decorated on it is disappearing. She looks relieved to have an excuse.

"Wait my étoile," begs Cat Noir, and I groan. "What's your name? We got to call you something…unless you don't mind your nickname." A seductive smirk sets up on his face, and I smack it off.

"Don't scare her away!" I hiss. The golden girl, who I know for sure, is the miraculous holder Tikki had detected last week, frowns in thought. She's still blushing, but she finds a resolution.

As she ascends to the skies, much to our surprise, she plays a few notes from her flute. I instantly feel my wounds heal, and I notice Cat Noir relaxing.

"I am Melodie."

And with that, she flies away at the speed of light.

* * *

 **For those of you waiting for the HFJ update, I am so sorry.**

 **I have sold my soul to this fandom ever since joining it last week.**

 **Are any of the characters OOC?**

 **If you like the story or want to comment, please review if you have the time. I would like to know how you guys think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Night Visit

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Night Visit**

 **Adrien's POV**

After buying three packs of camembert, I transform into Cat Noir.

Today's my turn for night patrol, but judging by today's events, I don't think any new villain is going to pop up. Even if that did happen, I had the energy to take anyone down.

I leap over the buildings of Paris, and nothing seems fishy.

Today was a weird twist of events.

Last week, Plagg had detected a new miraculous holder, which surprised me. My kwami usually doesn't tell me anything, but this had disturbed him. He said something was strange about it. I asked Plagg if he sensed evil, but he shook his head. But then, he should be able to locate where Hawk Moth was, since I was sure that he was a Miraculous Holder too. Plagg said nothing.

And now he isn't telling me anything again.

Mélodie, the name she gave herself, is now on all the headlines. Alya, who filmed the entire event, has swarms of people on her blog.

She had a neat costume on, but I could tell she was inexperienced. Though, it was still impressive to see her crush those duplicates with that flute.

I've been thinking what her power is. Ladybug's is good luck, while mine's bad luck. It came in handy today. Whatever she did, Mélodie was able to charge my power back to full blast. I nearly changed back in the middle of the fight. Alya was there recording, so my identity would have been out in no time. Maybe her power is taking and giver energy? She's shining gold, and was able to give her friends energy. So I decided on étoile. Star.

Then she flew away, which explained her attempted grand entrance. She was in a hurry to leave, as her power was running off. That confused me. If she was able to give others power, then couldn't she give energy to herself? I guess everyone has their limits. Ladybug can only use Lucky Charm once, as it is with me and Cataclysm.

I guess my flirting didn't help either. Mélodie was turning different shades of red, and Ladybug scolded me. Besides doing it for Mélodie's sake, maybe she was jealous.

So, our new ally can fly. I grumble. Everyone else has the cool powers. I'm just bad luck and destruction.

It's getting chilly now, and I catch the sight of the forest. It's naturally beautiful, with a kaleidoscope of autumn colours from the trees. It was dark, but in these situations night vision comes in handy. I decide to go explore.

That new girl today was pretty flustered today, kind of how Marinette used to be. Now that she's our class president, she radiates a more confident aura. It's nice to see the change, and I'm proud of her. Marinette still acts nervously around me, though. I didn't know why. Nino only laughed when I asked him about it. "So dense," he had snorted.

In the beginning, Florence was shaking. I didn't blame her, it was her first day. When Chloe came to annoy her, she easily brushed off her insults. She was calm.

So why did I feel like protecting her?

That triggered emotion was on the same level as I felt for my Lady when she was in danger. However, I never met Florence before.

Getting ignored upset Chloe, which wasn't surprising. She may be a family friend of mine, but she was an attention hog. That moment of pure ignorance toppled her off her imaginary pedestal.

Chloe's next remark got cut off by Marinette. I have to say, I never wanted to be on the receiving line. Marinette looked ready to kill. I admit I was too, but I kept my temper in check.

Until Chloe insulted her.

Then I couldn't take it anymore.

I told Chloe off, and just in time. Miss Bustier walked back into the classroom, while everyone was still gaping at me in shock. Chloe had huffed back to her spot.

Father isn't going to be happy. For once, I didn't care.

While lost in my thoughts, a note landed on my lap. I opened it, and I smiled.

I turned around to grin at Florence. "No problem," I whisper. She blushed with a cute shade of pink. Her sparkling eyes made me want to smile forever.

Was I crushing on her? I don't know. I still have a crush on Ladybug, but the strong tugging of love is there. It wasn't romantic…but it was still there. Could you crush on two people at once?

That's unusual. There's something in that chestnut tree. Rustling a few leaves, I leap from branch to branch. I don't mind the noise. There's nothing but squirrels here.

As I zero into the location, I see it's a pretty large tree house. I don't think I've ever noticed it before, since I doubt it'd take just a few weeks to make that.

It looks cozy. I wonder who built it. Maybe it was a group of friends that were creating a club. It was pretty late now, and there's no lights turned on. Guessing that no one was there, I hop onto the ledge, and duck my head inside.

I forgot curiosity kills the cat. Especially ones with bad luck for a power.

A hand grabs at my collar, and a scent of roses hits the air. My eyes sting badly, and I fall on the floor, covering them.

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

As soon as I heard the movements nearby, I grabbed for the nearest thing. My body mist.

When I gaze upon my intruder, I make up my mind.

I don't regret it.

The feline hero himself is mewling and rolling on the floor, covering his eyes.

No matter the circumstances, I promised I wouldn't regret attacking whoever the snoop was. It's my house, my property, and someone's intruding. I thought about transforming, but I decide not to. I can handle this without my powers. Besides, Chicca is exhausted and asleep.

He was Cat Noir, Ladybug's partner, fellow superhero, Adrien Agreste, and…well you get the idea.

After rubbing his eyes, he props himself up. At first, he sends me a glare, but pauses as soon as he recognizes me. Of course he does. But I don't tell him that. I think I made enough time modifications today.

"What are you doing here?" he decides on asking. I cross my arms, still clutching my bottle. "I should be asking you that," I say.

He frowns. "What's a girl doing by herself alone at night in a tree house in the middle of a forest?"

"What's a super hero doing here by himself at night invading privacy in someone's place?" I counter back.

Cat Noir stares at me, confused. "This is where you live?" he asks. Oops. Before I can lie, he looks at me with concern. "Did you run away from home or something, Flore-uh miss? Your parents must be worried sick."

I cast my eyes, and plop down onto the mat. I hug myself, realizing I'm shivering. It's way colder in the past. But that's not why I don't feel the warmth.

"They're gone." I whisper, not daring to see his reaction.

The hero detects that he's come across a touchy subject, so he stays quiet.

"Oh," he says after a few moments of silence. "Um, why did you pick here as a place to…live?"

I smile shyly. "It's in the heart of the forest, where nature is. The breeze is refreshing, and the songs of the birds keep me company. This place…makes me feel free."

He stares at me in awe, and I see a blush creeping on his cheeks. I furrow my brow. Not again. However, instead of a flirty remark, he nods. "I understand."

I yawn. "Shouldn't you be heading off to bed now? Even heroes need to sleep."

Smirking, he stands up. "Of course, but I can stay up all night if you need me to." I scowl, and grab my perfume. "Would you like another sample?" I hiss.

"I'll pass, Dent-de-lion." I get distracted. Another nickname? Seeing my confusion, he happily explains. "Your hair is bright as a dandelion, but you're just as dangerous. You are everywhere, always gaining energy in the springtime."

"How are dandelions dangerous?" I stupidly ask.

"I'm allergic."

"Oh," I muster. Then I mutter. "You're also allergic to pigeon feathers." Luckily, he doesn't hear me.

"Well, I'll be going now, Dent-de-lion," he announces. "I'll drop by every now and then to make sure you're safe. There are bad guys in Paris, as I've think you've seen today."

"More than I want to," I think to myself.

"I won't tell anyone else that you're live here, but I suggest you find an extra place, just in case." I flash of concern ripples through, but he cockily winks back. I roll my eyes.

"Goodbye, my Dent-de-lion," he says. Then he's gone.

"I need to make a door."

I sigh, and rest again onto my mat, and hug the blanket close to me. Chicca was hidden underneath, so Cat Noir didn't see her.

I eat another energy bar. I've been eating these for the past week and ten flavours or not, I've getting tired of them. I make a mental list to go shopping for food.

Throwing the wrapper in the trash, I pop a dental gum into my mouth and chew. It's the equivalent of tooth brushing here. I spit it out when I'm done.

"Mom told me, but I didn't think he was that much of a flirt," I mutter. As the owl hoots, I fall asleep with an embarrassed, lingering blush.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebratory Party

**Chapter Four: Party**

 **Marinette's POV:**

I managed to arrive on time today.

Florence and Alya are already here, and both of them waved. I run to join them under the tree, careful not to drop my cake.

Florence, Alya, and I were going to meet up with Adrien and Nino and head over to the park, where our class was going to hold a party for Alix.

Alix Kubdel is our skating athlete in our class, but she just came back from the nationals. Besides from roller skating, Alix is a hardcore parkour champion. She placed 2nd in the youth division, so we wanted to show our pride for her.

"Thanks for inviting me, A-Alya," stutters Florence, who still blushes. "Florence, there's no need to be shy," I say, and she smiles brightly.

"Oh, we need you, Florence, just in case we need to catch Marinette fainting from the sight of Adrien," Alya giggles.

I madly blush. "Alya!" I whine.

"Oh come on, the whole school except him knows about your crush. She's going to find out sooner or later." Alya defends herself. Groaning, I catch Florence's reaction. Her face is seems to glow more red. "You…have…a…crush…on…him?" she stammers.

The light dawns on me. Oh. That's why she was acting weird. She must have a crush on Adrien, too. It's not surprising, since half the girls in Paris do. Well, I'm not going to ruin our friendship because of that.

Alya doesn't let that moment pass. She raises her eyebrows. "Marinette, looks like you've got more competition," she notes, "although she's a much friendlier blonde than Miss Vanity."

Florence frowns. "Chloe has a bad reputation around here, doesn't she," she murmurs. I nod. "Yesterday was a good example of what she does."

"I didn't mind, M-Marinette. I appreciate it, but you didn't need to stand up for me. Believe me, I've had worse." She awkwardly laughs.

"Had it worse?" I think. "What does she mean?"

Before I could ask, Alya butts her phone again. "What do you guys think of the new superhero Mélodie?" she excitedly asks. "She was kind of clumsy, but she made such a grand entrance to the battle. Did Ladybug and Cat Noir know about her? What if she steals Cat Noir away from Ladybug? What if there are more super powers out there?" Alya fires question after question, and never pauses to take a breath. That girl has incredible stamina. I sigh, and Florence just stays red.

"I see you're not bored anymore, Alya."

Nino pokes his head out the tree, and grins widely as he's facing Alya. She hysterically shrieks. She looses a grip on her phone, and it would have fallen if it weren't for Adrien. His hands aren't slippery, so he catches Alya's lifeline to cyberspace. Like a gentleman, he promptly gives it back to her.

"Nino!" wails Alya, and it's her turn to blush. I guess we were so absorbed in Alya's curiosity that we didn't see the two.

"Sorry, Alya, but Nino really wanted to do that," Adrien apologizes. Alya huffs and crosses her arms like a toddler. "You don't need to say sorry." She points at Nino. "But he does." Nino proceeds to stick his tongue out.

I laugh openly; their humour making me forget the fact that Adrien is a few feet away from me.

Florence doesn't know what to make of the situation. She stopped blushing. Jumbles of thoughts seem to be going through her mind, as if debating what to say.

She finally goes with a greeting. "Hi, Adrien and Nino."

Adrien shakes her hand. "Good to see you too, Florence." Happiness glimmers in his eyes, and I wonder if Alya is right. Maybe Florence is competition.

It's not time to worry about that now.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" I yell, and race up ahead. I don't want them to see me blush.

We arrive at the park, where the others are finishing off decorating and preparing refreshments. Nathaniel, Ivan and Mylène are blowing party balloons, while Juleka and Rose work together to put up a banner. Kim, Sabrina, and Max are setting up the cupcake stand, and I run off to add my red velvet cake to their collection. I notice Chloe isn't with Sabrina.

"Sorry for the hold-up, guys," I apologize, and I place my addition to the collection of desserts.

"It's fine, our guest of honour isn't here yet anyway," says Kim. Despite all the competition he and Alix had in the past, the two were on good terms. Kim was the one who actually thought of the idea to host a party in the first place. He said it was his way of "serving Alix", a deal on their previous bet.

Speaking of Alix, she was rolling on the sidewalk, heading towards our place. "Positions, people!" ordered Kim, and we all hid in our positions.

Alix's eyes go wide, and she skids to a stop. "What the-"

"Surprise!" everyone says cheerfully.

That's when Florence stumbles to the ground and vomits.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is short. ^-^'**

 **The chapters will vary in length. One day you'll be seeing shorts like these, and the next you'll get huge ones.**

 **I ship Nyla A LOT, and I think I made myself a Maxina shipper XD. What about you guys?**

 **What do you think is wrong with Florence?**

 **Hope to update soon!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	5. Chapter 5: Racing On Solid Ground

**Chapter Five: Racing On Solid Ground**

 **Florence's POV:**

 _I'm weary, tired, and I have given up hope._

 _Looking at my surroundings, which was just another pile of rubble like everywhere else, I decide to sit on the pile of broken bricks._

 _I did not expect to fall down a rabbit hole._

 _Dust shoots up in the air, and I cough._

 _Where am I? The place is abandoned, but it looks like a laboratory. Inspecting where I landed, I find broken vials and what once was a table. Oops._

" _Who are you?"_

 _A frightened voice echoes from the shadows. I grab. my flute, but I know my throat is too dry to play another note. Nor does Chicca have the strength to transform me. I can't trust anyone._

 _Trust no one._

 _Everything is an illusion._

 _A figure steps out. Her pink hair is tousled, and her clothes are slightly ripped. Dark circles are under her mature eyes, which must mirror mine. She's an adult, and she keeps one hand in her lab pocket. The other clutches a pair of beaker tongs._

 _So surprised by her weapon choice, I begin to laugh. Tears roll my cheeks, and I collapse down, letting go. My thoughts and emotions are a jumble, my misery and insanity taking over at last._

 _The last thing before my sight goes dark is her running footsteps, and her hands._

" _Kid," she says. "Don't give up."_

I didn't expect to throw up. I didn't want to, either. But all the contents of Chicca's homemade meal sprawled onto the grass.

I had lived on only energy granola bars for the past week. So I was delighted and surprised to wake up and see Chicca up and about, with a fruity cereal bowl presented for breakfast.

Chicca and I were on a repeating regimen. Train, eat, and sleep. None of us had spoken to each other throughout the week. It was either because of exhaustion, or it was our way of trying to ignore the responsibility we both had.

I decided to blame the exhaustion.

I had first gobbled up the whole meal without a second thought. I should've cherished it, but I was too eager to let my taste buds finally taste something different.

"Was it good?" Chicca asked meekly.

I grinned, and enveloped her into a hug. "It was delicious, Chicca! Thanks a lot for the breakfast!"

Chicca smiled shyly, and I laughed. It was good to laugh again after a while.

While I was packing my tote bag with a "Congratulations, Alix!" card, Chicca stared at me seriously.

"I heard your conversation last night," she said cautiously. I embarrassingly blushed.

"Did seeing them make you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, but not in the same way," I replied. "They are the same age as me right now, Chicca."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really, it's just weird to me. It was so awkward seeing him flirt like that, even though he loves...ugh. Then there's me seeing Stephanie's mom..."

Stephanie. Chloe Bourgeois.

Mom and daughter were so much alike.

And it gave me so much pain.

I nearly wallowed in those dark thoughts again until Chicca snapped me out of it. "We don't have to talk about this anymore. It's beautiful today, and you should meet up with Alya and Marinette before we're late!" she states in an upbeat tone.

She put a lot of effort to cheer me up again, to make the day a bit brighter.

And now part of that effort was lying in a puddle on the grass. Yuck.

Then I realize there are a bunch of people looking at me. Surprise. Shock. Horror. Sympathy. A mixture of those emotions.

Great. Look at the reputation I've given myself in just two days. At least Chloe didn't pop out a tree and take a picture.

I want to run off, but two hands come to support me, and I stand up.

"Nothing to see here, people," says Alix, keeping a grip on my arm. "Guys, you throw a surprise party, and you already get the new girl sick? I haven't even met her yet, and I find her like this?!"

She inspects Kim. "Kim, did you sneak a cupcake dud or some random food prank?"

Kim reddens and glares, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't do that. I'm the one who decided to host this party in the first case, idiot." He scowls, then sighs. "Besides, Alix, I'm not the type of person to do these kind of things."

Marinette supports me with the other arm. "You alright?" she asks me. I nod. "Must be something I ate this morning," I mumble. Maybe the berries weren't ripe.

Or maybe it's because my mentor, caregiver, and time travel technician happens to be the one who's still sticking her tongue out at Kim. "Little kid," he mutters.

Alix Kubdel. So that's her name. For some reason, the pocket watch in my back pocket seems to be heavier.

"Oh hey, you got new skates." Marinette appreciates the shining black rollers adorning the athlete's feet. Alix smiles. "I won them yesterday, " she says proudly. Then she points to her bag. "I won't be needing those anymore." An idea pops up in her face.

"Hey Kim, wanna have my old skates? I'll give them to ya for free!"

Kim scoffs. "I don't want them. What if you have foot fungus or something? I don't wanna catch that."

A chestnut is thrown at his head. "Hey!" he complains.

"I don't have foot fungus you blockhead!" she yells. Her cheeks are tinted red. Whether it's because of anger or embarrassment is up for everyone else to decide.

She looks at me. "Hey, new girl," she acknowledges. "Are you good at rollerskating?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you offering a challenge?" I question. Everyone is oohing and ah-hing, and Marinette shoots me a worried glance. "I don't think it's a good idea-" she starts.

"Sure," Alix cuts her off. "I'll lend you my skates for now. We'll race around the whole track. Just follow the pathway. First person to make it one full lap wins. If you win, you win my old skates."

"And if I lose..."

Alix smirks. "You'll end up like poor Kim over there. Tell her Kim, what do you have to do?"

Kim scowls and sticks his tongue. Then he mutters. "You'll have to serve her until graduation."

Marinette eyes go wide. "Florence, you shouldn't-"

"You're on." I offer my hand, and Alix goes to shake it. Her eyes go wide when she touches my hand, and stares at it, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

She hands me her skates, and I gulp. "They're the same skates I used to train with," I think to myself.

"What, already chickening out?" asks Alix amusingly. I know she isn't speaking like this to be mean. It's because of the thrill of the race. To speed past the world in a blur. To feel the wind flowing against your body. To stay on solid ground and know you're in control. The excitement of reaching a final destination, to see what's up ahead.

Alix taught me that thrill. Or as her alias, Whirlwind.

We reach to our positions. Max is going to be our referee. Alya takes out her phone, and Nino isn't groaning. Marinette's eyes beg me to stop, but I'm already determined to ace this race.

"On your mark..."

"Good luck, Flora, you're going to need it." Kim wishes me good luck.

"Get set..."

I catch Adrien' looking at me, who's beside Nino. He's observing me, and I know that look. He's trying to determine what I'm doing. Thinking back on last night's visit, I guess he's surprised. Then again, I'm always a mystery.

I don't even know what I truly am. But for now, I decide for one thing.

I am going to win.

"GO!"

And I take off, and don't look back.

* * *

 **Well judging by how it is, I think this will be the longest fanfiction I've ever worked on. The things I do for this fandom *sobs***

 **Who's team are you on? Team Alix or Team Florence? Or maybe even Team Kim?**

 **Were any of the characters too OOC? Please let me know.**

 **What do you think? Hopefully I can update tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	6. Chapter 6: Illustrating A New Song

**Chapter Six: Illustrating a New Song**

 **Adrien's POV:**

I didn't fully comprehend the situation until Florence had strapped on the skates.

Then I had realized that she just accepted a challenge from Alix, who just came back from the Nationals herself. On an empty stomach.

I was worried for her health. Did she get pressured into accepting?

Her eyes had denied it. They were full of determination, and I knew she had made that decision. She had caught me looking at her. "Good luck," I had mouthed to her, but I don't think she had seen that.

Then the race had begun.

Now, I'm impressed.

The two are blurs, and are neck-and-neck to each other. Sometimes Alix would speed ahead, but soon Florence would emerge with some unknown source of strength and roll past her.

Everyone is cheering, and Alya is savouring every minute of recording. Kim's mouth is wide open. "Look like someone else is faster than you, too," Nino jokes.

Marinette looks like she's going to faint. Uh oh. She was trying to stop Florence from competing, and I know she's worried for her friend. Though I'm amazed, I feel the slight anxiety too.

What was she doing, living by herself? The tree-house is a wicked place to hang out, but I doubt it qualifies as a home.

"This place makes me feel free." I recall the words she had spoken to me that night. Despite that freedom, surely she lacked resources. Did she get enough to eat? Was she cold at night?

What did mean when she said her parents were gone?

I knew the feeling of losing a loved one. My mom passed away some years back. Florence said it was both of her parents. I definitely wanted to run away from the pain, but I knew my father was hurting, too. Although he has his tough exterior to this day, I knew he was still saddened by her death.

Shouldn't Florence have someone to go to? Was she lonely, still in grief?

What kind of pain was inflicted on her to make her run to the heart of Paris to seek refuge?

What if…she had nothing to run home to?

The two are close to the finish line. Alix shines with confidence and is ahead. Florence is slightly behind, panting, trying to catch up.

She was still running.

"Go Florence!" I shout. She's startled, wondering who said that. She catches my eye, and I give her my most supportive smile.

She grins back, and kicks out one final burst of speed.

Florence moves swiftly past Alix, and wins the race by a mille-second.

We all cheer, and some of us clap Florence of the back, offering their congratulations.

Alix rolls beside her, a look of confusion re-appearing on her face. She smiles at Florence. "You deserve those skates, fair and square. Take good care of them."

Florence beams, and wraps Alix into a hug. Our athlete is surprised by the sudden gesture, but warmly accepts it. Florence unwraps herself, and I swear I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"That. Was. Totally. Amazing!" squeals Alya, reviewing the footage on her cellphone. "It has nothing to do with Ladybug, but I bet my viewers are going to love this!" Nino rolls his eyes, but joins her.

Marinette runs to Florence, and I find myself doing the same thing.

"Florence, are you alright?" Marinette asks, her eyes full of concern. She grabs a water bottle from a nearby table. "Here! Drink this!" she commands.

Right. She threw up before accepting a challenge to race. "I'll go get some of that cake you brought, uh, Marinette," I stammer, and run to the dessert table.

After slicing a generous portion of the cake, I grab a plastic fork and go back to Florence. "Um, thanks, A-Adrien," she says, before taking the cake. She takes small bites, smiling at the taste. I don't realize I've been staring at her the whole time until she's finished eating it. Marinette wipes Florence's mouth with a napkin, and upon realization of what's she's doing, she shrinks away, embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry. Your mouth had a few crumbs on it," she mumbled.

Nino and Alya come to us, bewildered at the sight of us three.

"What are you two doing?" Alya questions. "You and Adrien were like two mama birds feeding their chick." Nino snorts.

"Who? M-me and Adrien?" stutters Marinette, slowly facing me. "W-we, I mean, I-I was not!"

"Oh no, it's fine," says Florence, not liking the attention.

"I was just making sure she had something to eat, she would need the energy," I explain.

"I think I'll take a little walk," announces Florence, getting up.

"Are you sure? You can more cake if you want. I made it myself, and I always bring more if the others want some," Marinette offers. Florence smiles, and shakes her head. Amusement dances in her eyes, as if she finds it funny that Marinette and I were doting on her. I blush, and she walks away from the scene.

That girl seems to be rubbing off on me.

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

"They are so protective, even in the past," I mutter, glad that I've finally gotten away from the two of them.

That was simply embarrassing. And awkward.

Nevertheless, I appreciated their kindness and help. I would have hugged them, but I knew they would have stalked me around, and I didn't want that.

I am already screwing up the past, and if those two got suspicious, my existence would be in jeopardy. Look, I'm already wearing the skates I won 34 years too early!

Sighing, I leisurely skate on the path. Turning on a curve, I see a red haired boy sketching intently in his sketchbook.

Hmm. I've never seen him before. Well, in the future high school reunions Mom and Dad had hosted.

I decide to say hi. I don't think that would alter anything, would it?

"Whatcha drawing?" I ask casually. He's surprised at my presence, and drops the book.

"Wait!" he says. Before I can hear him, I pick up the book and scan his drawings.

They are beautiful. The detail in each art is so perfect; I can see them come to life. There's Ladybug twirling her yo-yo. Cat Noir raises his claws, prepared to use Cataclysm. The clones of the duplicator raise their fists together in sync.

I blush as I flip to the next page. There's me, as Mélodie, playing my flute in the air, a few imaginary notes coming out of my instrument. My eyes are closed in focus, and my eyelashes are curled. Next to it, the unfinished picture depicts me racing against Alix. This artist captured our thrills as well as a photo would.

"Um..."

"Oh sorry," I apologize, and hand him back the sketchbook.

He brushes the red bangs out of his face, and I blush more. "He's cute," I think to myself.

I need to compliment him. "Your drawings are breathtaking. I like how you're doing the sketch of the race, too."

He shyly smiles. "Thanks," he says, and offers his hand. "You're Florence, right?"

I grin, and shake it. "That's me." A shadow crosses my face. "Um, please don't sketch that moment when I, you know..."

He laughs kindly, shaking his head. "I only sketch the beauty of life. I won't draw you losing your lunch, I promise," he vows.

"What's your name?" I ask. Maybe I do know him. His blue eyes sparkle, and he shows me the cover of his sketchbook.

I gasp as I see the neatly scrawled signature in front.

"I'm Nathaniel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I laugh, masking my sorrow. "It's nice to meet you too."

His face is full of happiness, full of life, which only makes the feeling in my stomach sink further.

Because as far as time remembers, Nathaniel is going to die a month from now.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **That's right, here's another cliffhanger for you! Mwah! I love you guys so much XD (don't hate meh)**

 **So sorry for not updating yesterday, I had some homework to complete.**

 **I would like to say, thanks for reading (am I the only one who has trouble seeing traffic stats?), and those who faved, followed, and reviewed. You make this lowly fan-girl of an author so happy *sobs*.**

 **Man, I've already planned out this whole story, so enjoy the roller coaster ride, MWAH HA HA HA!**

 **So what do you guys think of the next installment? Please review/vote/both.**

 **Tomorrow is the last day of school for me, so expect updates ^-^!**

 **Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	7. Chapter 7: The Scenario In The Mirror

**Chapter Seven: The Scenario In The Mirror's Reflection**

 ***Warning: Feels may be broken at the end of this chapter**

 **Marinette's POV:  
** "Cut!" yelled Nino. "Florence, try not to blush. As Cosette, you are supposed to be worried. He's your father, not your boyfriend."

Nino and Alya were filming another movie, this time it was based on Les Miserables. Adrien was playing as Valjean, and Florence was Cosette.

Originally, Chloe was going to be Cosette, but surprisingly she hadn't shown up today. She had been so excited to act with Adrien.

I looked at Max and Sabrina, who were helping each other adjust the costumes I designed. They're adorable together. I smiled. It's been a week since the race event. Shortly after the party, Max asked Sabrina out, and she said yes. In the movie, they're going to be the revolutionaries.

Right now, we're trying to cover all the major scenes first, so after this scene, Cosette and Marius, who's played by Nathaniel, were going to profess their love. Éponine (who's played by me) laments over my unrequited love.

I internally felt awkward about the roles. After all, Nathaniel was the one who had the crush on me, if he still had it. I like him, but I see him more as a friend.

Florence had a chat with him at the park, and I had seen her blush. "They'd be cute, too," I muse. Nathaniel did try to decline the offer to be Marius, but he had a knack for romances. We then all begged on our knees for him to take the role. "It must have been fate for them to be paired up."

"What are you babbling about?" Alya turns to me, smirking. "Are you talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

I fall off my chair. "I'm-she's n-not attracted to h-him that way, they're just p-partners!"

"Admit it, Marinette. You're a closet Ladynoir shipper. Otherwise, why would you have that huge blush on your face?"

"Alya!" whines Nino. "We're trying to make progress here. I don't remember trying to distract you on your Ladybug blogging. So please, just this once, stop fangirling for a moment? Lucky for you, I've finished this part without Florence blushing." A devious look spreads on his face. "I don't want to "accidentally" delete another video."

'You wouldn't dare!" Alya says in mock horror, pretending to be devastated. "How could you think about putting my career on the line?"

An idea pops in my head. "Hey! You two! Since you are so dramatic, and are responsible for most of the production, why don't you show how it's done?"

The director and screen writer immediately panic and redden. "No!" they yelled in sync. "That's why we have actors who do it for us…" They shake, and give each other scared looks. I giggle.

Adrien winks at me. "But you're the ones who wrote up the whole play. You must have a visual of how you want it to be done. Can't we have just a short example?" he asks.

Everyone murmurs in agreement. Sulking in defeat, Alya and Nino nod. "Fine, but just one scene," they say.

"Okay, since we have finished the scene with Cosette and her dad, we can have them do the lovers' scene next," Max says logically.

"What?!" yells Nino.

"I didn't agree to do that, I can't do a kissing scene…" starts Alya.

"Wait, why is there a kiss in the first place? I don't remember that in the script!" Nino babbles.

"You said you wanted to have the relationship seem more intimate!"

"That didn't have to mean they have to kiss in the first time they meet!"

"Then how is intimate going to be played then?!"

"Why are you debating with me? You sound like you want the kiss to happen!"

"It's just a peck on the cheek…hey! I didn't mean…eh…ugh, you're impossible to work with!" Alya throws up her hands in surrender.

Before Nino can respond, people run across the sidewalk. A beautiful girl in a royal, yellow dress caresses a victim's face, and devilishly grins. Her victim, a man, screams in terror, and the girl's image seems to flicker as she moves away. He sobs on he knees and pounds the ground.

She menacingly smiles at the crowd, trying to find a new target. I try focusing on her eyes to find out who she is. Instead, I shiver, and feel cold inside.

"I'm Queen Vanity! Look into my eyes, and see your true beauty, because none of you are glamorous!"

The haughtiness in her voice identifies her.

It's Chloe Bourgeois.

* * *

Chloe, or Queen Vanity, gracefully strolls along the streets.

"I will beautify this imperfect city," she declares. "I will show what you truly desire, your true beauty."

The city is in mayhem, but it's nothing as I've seen before. Citizens scream in agony, but not in pain. It seems that after every encounter, the result is a mental breakdown.

"She's revealing their insecurities," I realize. "It's her way of trying to change who they are, in order to make them perfect."

My partner nods. "But it's not working. Instead, she is making them more miserable with her revelations."

Shortly after the scene, the film crew ditched the park to avoid the new villain, which was lucky for me. I transformed, and I found Cat Noir here as well.

Now where is the akuma hiding?

I don't expect Mélodie to creep up behind her and thwack her with the flute.

That flute really is living out on more than its intended purpose.

Queen Vanity rages in pain. She pauses a moment to adjust the blue tiara on her head.

"It's in the compact mirror!" Mélodie alerts us.

Cat Noir's eyes widen when he sees Queen Vanity going straight towards her. He tries to warn her. "Mélodie, get out of the way before…"

It's too late.

Mélodie wheels her head towards the voice, but instead faces Queen. As her routine, the villain juts Mélodie's head forward, forcing eye contact.

"Huh?"

At first, I think I see the old Chloe coming back. She's stunned, and momentarily blinks. Then the akuma takes control again, and Queen Vanity sneers.

"Oh, what do we have here? A fake hero!"

Her hypnotic eyes gaze upon our ally's bracelet, and she tries to grab it. Mélodie dodges it, but I can see her struggling.

What did she do to her?

Laughing evilly, Queen Vanity crosses her arms. A twisted grin stretches on her powdered face.

"Do you really think that a tiny bracelet defines you as heroic? How pathetic! Honey, transformations hide nothing. They don't hide what you're really like on the inside."

Mélodie drops her flute, and covers her ears. "Shut up!" she screams, tears rolling down her face.

"Aw, darling, have I made you cry?" Fake sympathy drips in her voice. While I want to kill Queen Vanity, I know our real Chloe isn't like that. She can be a rude bully, but Chloe would never go to the length of using a person's worst secrets to scar them.

"You wish you didn't have this responsibility. It could have been your brother, your mother, your mentor, but oh, they weren't available. You knew your best friend was the best candidate for saving the world, but sadly, she had to die too, huh?"

At the last remark, Chloe mouth seems to twist in discomfort, as if the words left a sour taste.

Maybe Chloe is trying to fight back. We can still win this.

Mélodie is curled up into a ball, and her body racks with sobs. "I didn't ask for this…didn't want to do this…" I hear her whisper.

"Cat Noir! We can't look directly into her eyes! Let's rely on our hearing to do this!" I yell and shut my eyes.

I hear Queen Vanity approaching my way, but I dodge, avoiding her. "Where is the compact mirror?" I ask myself.

Cat Noir is also steering clear. "Oh come on, didn't curiosity kill the kitty?" she coos.

"Yes, but a cat has nine lives, so it learns!" he counters back. I sigh. Even in the midst of danger, he has to defend himself with cat puns.

I risk a peek to check on Mélodie. I see Nathaniel, sitting next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Ooh, would you like to see?" Shoot. I close my eyes again, and head to where Cat Noir is.

"Well, aren't you two a stubborn pair?" scolds Queen Vanity. "Oh, well, there's more up my sleeve. I guess I'll have to force you to look."

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Dodge her glass bullets!"

Huh? Glass bullets?

Immediately I hear whizzing in the air. I dodge the shrapnel without injuries.

"I thought you were still imperfect!" Queen complains. Before she can focus her attention on Mélodie, Cat Noir distracts her.

"Your royal highness, you haven't enlightened us, and you never will," he singsongs.

Queen Vanity lets out an enraged roar, and the both of us race to the glass shops. The windows can reflect the whole street, so I decide to view our enemy using that tactic.

She's closing in behind us. Cat Noir has found the same idea, as his eyes follow her in the reflection, too.

We're running out of ground. I have to activate Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!" I cry out, twirling my yo-yo. A large mirror lands in my hand. I'm shocked at what I have to do, but it's the only way.

"Cat Noir, use Cataclysm to make those windows surround her!" I shout.

His eyes widen at my idea, but he nods.

"Cataclysm!" he yells. The windows all face her, making her gawk at her reflection. I throw in the mirror to fill up the empty space.

"You…"

Queen Vanity screams at her reflection, and I immediately regret at what I've done.

"You are a selfish, high born, narcissist tyrant! Of all the ugliest I've encountered, you are the most wretched of all."

She growls at her reflection, and pounces on one of the windows.

"People say you are your father's daughter, don't they? Well, it's not like you can try opposing him. That would tarnish his reputation. Just go with the flow. Otherwise he'll abandon you, like your poor mother!"

She bitterly laughs, shaking her head. But she's not done insulting herself. I have to find her mirror before she hurts herself further.

"Your mother had the right idea. She couldn't stand to live with a man who only cared for himself. And yet, you didn't run off with her. Your dollies were more important than Mommy."

I see the compact mirror, disguising itself as a decoration on her belt.

Cat Noir and I try to move closer, but a shower of glass bullets head towards us. They ricochet off the windows, cracking them. I realize we've trapped ourselves in the reflection interment, too.

"Mommy said you would get badly influenced by Daddy if you stayed with him. But you didn't care. Now you realize she's right.

Tears roll down her face, and I don't care anymore. Bullets pierce my skin, but I have to grab the compact mirror.

"My lady! I'll cover you!" says Cat Noir, shielding me from some of the bullets.

"See? Your best friend, whom you don't deserve, finally left you! Despite all the times you mistreated her, she still went back to you. And have you ever learned to repay that kindness? No! You only realize what the important things are when you lose them."

Queen Vanity screams wildly, and smashes the mirror, glass cutting into her puny fists.

"I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!"

The compact falls from her belt.

She continues her rampage to each mirror, self-loathing still strong.

"Stop it Chloe, stop!" pleads Cat Noir. Queen Vanity shoves him where a bullet had pierced his shoulder, and he cries out, crumpling to the ground.

Mélodie runs, and tackles Chloe into a hug. Their tears mix with each others'.

"Let go of me! I have to destroy her! I need to wipe out all the imperfections of this world!" cries Queen Vanity. Her hands bleed.

I finally break the mirror. "Come out, you vile insect," I say, less enthusiasm captured in the words.

Catching the akuma, I twirl my yo-yo, cleanse it, and release it. A white butterfly flutters and leaves. "Bye, butterfly," I mumble.

"Miraculous Powers of Cure!"

As the wave of the cure flies around, citizens finally gain their self-confidence again and stand up, cheering.

The smashed windows are fixed and back where they belong.

And Queen Vanity transforms back to Chloe. Her delicate hands are healed. Mélodie is still clinging on to her, soothing her.

"What happened?" Her eyes are still stained with tears. Mélodie gets off of her, and I plop down next to her.

"Chloe-um, important citizen," I say slowly. "I want you to know that no one is perfect. We can all try to be the best, but we can only do so much. Instead, we can be there for the people we care about. No matter how sinful we may think of ourselves, as long as we still care for others, we're all beautiful."

Chloe gulps, and casts her eyes down. "Thanks, Ladybug," she whispers.

I grab her and hug her tight, not letting go. Shocked, Chloe finally lets all of her emotions pour out.

Hey, we may not be perfect on our own, but we perfect each others' imperfections.

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

Cat Noir and I decide to give the girls a bit of distance.

"Good job on what you did there," he compliments.

I frown. "All that I did is mentally break down and give a hug."

He vigorously shakes his head, and places his hands on my shoulders. "Look, my petite étoile, everyone has their moments, good and bad. Today, you were amazing out there. If it wasn't for you, we'd be more injured than this," he says gesturing his left shoulder. I wince.

"Like Ladybug said, we're all beautiful, or for me, handsome, as long as we still care."

I hug him, hoping that I'm not breaking another thread of time.

"Thanks, Cat Noir," I say.

He blushes.

I run off, and go to Nathaniel. He's still taking in everything that he saw. That included me breaking down as he held me.

"Thanks for comforting me," I shyly say. Cat Noir pounces next to me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I scowl at him.

"Your transformation's running out. Get lost."

He backs off, shoots a "don't hurt her" glance at Nathaniel, and leaves.

I cough. "I guess I'll be leaving now, too."

Nathaniel's eyes rise in alarm. "Wait, can I ask you something…"

I take off before he can finish.

I dive into the tree house and change back. "Whew, that was close," I sigh.

I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one inside.

We were responsible for the props, and we had arranged to meet up here.

Her blue eyes stare in disbelief.

"Florence, you're Mélodie?"

* * *

 **And here is our cliff-hanger! Gosh don't I love these XD!**

 **This chapter makes me tear up a little as I write it, and I wonder if you guys feel the same way.**

 **I probably won't be updating tomorrow, since this is one heck of a long chapter. Plus I need to brainstorm more villains.**

 **Do you guys like, uh, understand what I did with Chloe (more to follow up on** _ **that**_ **reaction…)**

 **Who do you think is Florence's mystery friend?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping Up With The Times

**Chapter Eight: Keeping Up with The Times**

 **Florence's POV:**

Like every afternoon, Chicca was devouring one of the Energy Granola Bars.

But unlike every Saturday afternoon, there was a third person also joining in. I passed, because I never want any more of those things entering my stomach.

Alix is calmly finishing off the last of my Honey Nut Bars, though I wasn't going to complain. She is seemingly processing everything. Or, she is passing it off as an illusion. Either way, the silence is very uncomfortable.

Chicca didn't seem to be worried. Then again, she is currently attacking that granola more ferociously than usual. That's her in self-denial. My kwami would eat more when things are crazy.

"Everything is fine, ha!" she cackles. She opens her mouth wide, and chomps off a generous chunk. Swallowing, she grins, her eyes dilated.

Okay, she's in the deep end.

Alix tosses the wrapper into the trash can, and stares at Chicca. "That fluffy yellow bird is talking," she observes.

Taking a breath, I decide to try. "Yeah. That's Chicca, my kwami. She, um, helps me get my powers…" I mumble.

My partner mutters to herself, as if figuring something else. A lightbulb seems to pop above her head. "I should have known," she realizes. "You and Mélodie both have the same physique!"

Her eyes go wide. "Wait a minute, Ladybug and Cat Noir..."

"… are in our class." I confirm. Alix nods. We both know who they are, so there is no need to say them out loud.

Alix awkwardly laughs. "You guys really need to up your game of disguise. For starters, change your hairstyles."

I'm confused. "How can you act so calm?" I ask. Whirlwind's stability didn't go as far as her youth, did it?

She shrugs. "I guess I don't think I can be rattled much anymore," she replies. "I mean, I was a villain called Time-Breaker, my brother turned into some creepy Pharaoh who wanted to resurrect a dead person using Alya, my watch is, well, you get the idea." She studies me. "But you're not acting calm."

"Let's go to a new planet, they said! It'll be fun, they said!" Chicca is laughing insanely, and then chokes on a few oats.

"Plus- your, kwami, right- is about to crack," she whispers. "Is it true that they've been around for millenniums?"

I hesitate. How much do I say? What if I screw up time even more?

I stare into Alix's eyes, and I know.

If I was able to trust her in the future, then I could trust her now.

"Sit down," I say, pointing to a bean bag.

Alix plops down, and I get my perfume bottle. The spray hits Chicca, who screams in protest.

"Gah! It's too powerful!" she wails. I scoop her up with my palm, and gently slap her cheeks.

"Calm your fuzzy feathers," I tell Chicca. She blinks, flies to Alix, and falls into her lap. Alix's eyes go wide, and Chicca smiles.

"Just like old times," she laughs, and I smile grimly.

* * *

 **Alix's POV:**

I already suspected something weird. Florence showed up the same day a new hero did.

They were both blond, had blue eyes, and sported the same braid. The difference was that Florence was really athletic, while Mélodie was kind of clumsy. Either that was all a ruse, or I had guessed wrong.

But that was before a few days ago.

I was climbing into Florence's treehouse, a place where she told me she built for hanging out. We were going to finish off the last of the props for the movie. I was early, because of Queen Vanity's rampage. I thought maybe Florence would have come here for shelter from the villain.

One look inside this place and you knew this place was a home and not a hangout.

There are so many suitcases, all filled with only clothes for her age. A pillow and large blanket is neatly folded into a corner. There's a lamp, which I realized is charged in an outlet. Wondering how the heck this place has electricity, I had found a few solar panels on top. There are carefully hidden underneath the leaves. The place itself is shrouded from the public view.

This is a hideout. And only Florence and Chicca live here.

She has an impressive stack of boxes, labelled "Energizing Electro Bars", that were enough to last her weeks. Her kwami, Chicca, was making herself comfy I my lap. What she just said sparked more questions.

"No," Florence says.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"Miraculous holders, like Ladybug and Cat Noir, live long as normal humans. However…" Her eyes lingered towards the bird. "How old are you?" she questions.

"Never ask a kwami its age," she replies stubbornly. Florence sighs, and I chuckle.

"Anyways, kwamis are the ones who give their chosen their powers," she continues. The powers pass down from user to user, not necessarily by family. Ladybug's is good luck, Cat Noir's is bad luck, and mine is, actually, I'm not even sure anymore…"

"Do you guys know each other's secret identities?" I ask.

She laughs. "I know what theirs' is, but they don't know each other's. Those two are destined for each other, but they don't have the nerves to confess. At least, not yet. They don't know my identity, either." Her face grows serious. "It's better that it stays that way."

"How did you learn to fly?"

"I learned to hover on instinct. But I hate flying. I practised by jumping off the Eiffel Tower and willed myself to fly." She catches the surprised look I'm giving her. "Yeah, I know, it was dangerous. It's not like I wanted to, but I needed to train."

"No, I'm just admiring you for having the guts. Though I think you look cooler racing on ground."

She laughs. "That's what I like better, too."

I pop the question that's been bugging me. "Why are you living here by yourself?"

Wincing, she looks at the sky. "Cat Noir asked me the same thing last week," Florence mumbles. "He barged in here, and I sprayed him with my Eau de Parfum."

"It does sting," mutters Chicca. "I'll feel sorry for the next burglar that walks in here."

She's trying to steer away from this discussion. "Stop going off topic," I state. "Why are you on your own?" I stare hard at her, and she shrinks.

"Um, I just moved here two weeks ago, and I like the outdoors. There's fresh air, and I feel free and unrestricted."

She isn't lying, but there's more to the truth. My heart is telling me to push; I don't know why.

"Florence Argenté, why are you and a magical creature living inside a treehouse? Super or not, people who are only 15 don't live in forests alone at night." I pause. "Did you run away from home?"

She shakes her head vigorously, and I place my hands on her shoulders. She freezes at the touch.

"This is home now," Florence states, as if she's rehearsed this.

"What about your family?"

"Gone."

"And your friends?"

She straightens her jaw. "They're dead." She pushes me off and grips her hand tightly on her gold bracelet.

My heart sinks, but I have to get it all out. Florence has been suffering, and something, I don't know, familiar, tells me to keep on going.

I look down at Chicca, who nods. "She needs to stop keeping it all inside," she whispers.

"Where did you live? Isn't there someone who could look after you?" I blink, and stare at the two of them. Hold on a second.  
"You said something about old times, didn't you?" I ask the kwami. Chicca sadly smiles, and Florence is deadly silent. My inherited watch seems to grow heavier in my pocket. Just like it, the gears click into place.

"You're not from this time period." I conclude.

Florence lies down, and I let her sort through her emotions.

She rolls to face me. "I'm not going to cry," she affirms forcefully. "You once told me the peaceful mind made the wisest decisions, you know."

I raise my eyebrows. "I did?"

Sitting again, and crossing her arms, Florence looks at the sky.

"I knew, know you in the future. You taught me a lot of things to make me the person I am…" she stops, and bites her lip. I nod. The last thing I needed was to know what the future held.

We sit in silence for the rest of the period. She needs her space. I know she is limited to what she can say, since it might alter future events. Then again, she did sort of spill enough beans to create enough chaos if word gets out. Not that I'd tell anyone. Besides, the kwami isn't having a heart attack. Or maybe it's given up and doesn't give a hoot of what happens anymore. I decide to stay positive

It's enough information for a day. I don't think we can finish the props tonight. We always have tomorrow, if Florence feels like it. If she isn't, then we can always just buy the fake ones at the toy store. I have money to spare from the contest winnings.

It's funny, the ex-time villain, who wanted to change the past, meeting a girl, who came from the future. A future that was currently terrible.

"I'm going to go now Florence," I announce, and she nods.

As I grab my duffel and descend the makeshift ladder, I realize I've got myself into something crazy. It connects with what has been happening with me, too. The intensity finally hits me, and I fall halfway. Unlike Cat Noir, I do land on my feet. He happened to be…yup things were crazy.

"I'm alright," I call out to Florence. Her head was poking out of the entrance. Now a look of relief relaxes on her face. "See you tomorrow." She ducks her head back inside.

I list off my info. Well, the heroes of Paris, including the newest one, go to my school and I just spoke to one. And her kwami, which looked like an mystical Tweety Bird.

Speaking of kwamis…

I take out my watch and look at it.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

Silence.

I should have confided in Florence, but I didn't want to already overwhelm her. Plus, my watch was annoyingly zapping me when I thought about it.

"You know, a kwami. So animals can be kwami, too?"

It faintly flickers, as if to say, "It's complicated."

I impatiently tap it, and it glows.

I've only become acquainted with him recently. I hadn't really opened my watch ever since that race. Then I hadn't after he popped out when I finally did. Guess I was paranoid of breaking it again. For both reasons.

A blue figure of light steps out, and a boy in a tutu sarcastically twirls.

I cross my arms, and stare at him. "Well? Say something, Mercury!"

He twirls me, catching me off guard, and smiles.

"Can I have some Gatorade?"

I press the button, and he zaps back into the watch.

Rolling my eyes, I tuck my watch back in and skate over the bumpy parts of the park.

I was going to have a long night.

* * *

 **Yeah I know I'm such a troll. But it had to be Alix; her watch plays a key role in the story.**

 **Poor Marinette is still in the dark. And Adrien is still not falling on four feet. I haven't forgotten about Nathaniel. Seriously though why tomato-head XD. That's just making me tempted to use bad puns. Don't worry I'll ketchup to that part later.**

 ***gets whacked by flute* Ow!**

 **And Mercury is still in a tutu. There was much debate into adding him into this fanfic, but he gave me another plot idea, so here he is. Don't by any means give him Gatorade.**

 **Sorry for the late update, and forgive me if Alix is a bit OOC. This chapter isn't one of the epic ones, I know. But things did get crazy the last chapter, so we need a bit of calmness. Maybe I'll edit it later. But there will be more stuff coming. Mwah ha ha!**

 **AND TRAFFIC STATS ARE FINALLY WORKING AGAIN. NOW I CAN STALK, UM, SEE ALL OF YOU :)**

 ***cue whack #2 from Melodie: You're creeping people out.***

 **Thanks for reading and favouriting and following and reviewing. You have no idea how happy I am ^-^. Seriously though this is how I pacify my screaming and fangirling. But it doesn't stop the crazy smile I get when I'm writing this.**

 **Yeah I'm weird XD.**

 **~ Kurama Kaitou**


	9. Chapter 9: Training Tunes

**Chapter Nine: Training Tunes**

 **Adrien's POV:**

"Good! Next time, try to relax your muscles. You'll be able to swing more easily if they aren't stiff."

Ladybug and I decided a few days ago, shortly after the Queen Vanity incident, to train Mélodie. The powers she had were impressive, but she'd only be able to use them if she was moving.

It was risky, but we had demonstrated our powers in front of Mélodie. She protested, insisting she had already seen them hundreds of times. But we did anyway, and I admit I felt pride when I showed off Cataclysm. Her eyes had gone wide in awe.

Our golden superhero is panting and a drops of sweat roll from her face. Her hand is clutching her flute. From what I'd seen so far, the only purposes it had were healing though music, plus as a whacker.

"Mélodie, does your flute have any other functions?" I ask carefully, not meaning to insult her.

"Oh, I've been waiting to ask, does your Miraculous have a communicator?" adds Ladybug.

"Um, yes. My bracelet can be used for voice call and video," she replies to Ladybug. She presses at the feather symbol on it, and a live image of us glows above. She presses again and the hologram disappears. Her eyes then give me a quick glance.

Casting her eyes down, she lifts her flute near her lips. She seems to be hesitating. She grips her instrument tighter, and plays a tune.

The melody is joyous and high spirited, lifting the clouds. It was different than her previous tone, which was more soothing. This was really catchy, and it made me want to dance. Mélodie stares at me in surprise. I don't realize I've been bobbing my head through the whole song. Ladybug laughs softly, and I stop, embarrassed.

She finishes, and keeps her flute a good distance away. A gold light beams out of the flute, and solidifies into an electrical blade. I whistle. Why did everyone else have better powers?

Ladybug is impressed, then frowns. "How come you never used it before?"

Mélodie turns pink, and Ladybug's eyes widen. "I didn't mean to sound accusing," she apologizes. "I'm just curious."

Twirling her flute, Mélodie shuts off the beam. "It uses a lot of my power, like when I use the flute to heal. I can, um, only perform one song before my Miraculous runs out," she explains. "The flute is actually just a vessel for the power from the bracelet. I got it…from my mother. It was an former belonging of her friend."

"So that's why you decided to hit them with it instead of activating it," I realize. Then Ladybug and I blush.

"You didn't have to heal us, really," chuckles Ladybug. I nod, agreeing. "Save your tunes for emergencies, my petite étoile." I kiss her hand, causing Mélodie to blush. Ladybug rolls her eyes, and I smirk.

"Are you jealous, my Lady?" I question, waggling my eyebrows. I hear Mélodie squeak.

Ladybug dismissively waves her hand. "Honestly, you're such a flirt, Cat Noir. If I knew you in my own life, I think I would make you pay a nickel for every new nickname."

I grin. "And if I knew you in my personal life, I think I'd greet you each time with a bouquet of flowers," I counter.

I catch Mélodie rubbing the back of head. "Love is blind," she mutters to herself. Interesting. Ladybug is still oblivious to my true feelings, yet our ally seems to already know.

"Huh?" Marinette blinks at her small comment. Realizing we heard her, Mélodie backs away. She's red. But this time, it's mixed with worry. As if we caught her in a corner.

"Um…don't you guys know each other beneath the mask?" she asks. Ladybug shakes her head vigorously, and I sigh.

"We decided to keep it a secret, even between partners," we both say in sync. Ladybug stares at me, and I smile back. Although it was hard, I still respected her wish.

Mélodie nods, but I swear her eyes screamed in amusement. I groan inwardly. She was enjoying this scenario, and I figured she would be watching "The Struggles of Cat Noir's Heart" every time it played.

"I see…" she muses. "I guess it would be best if I kept my identity a secret as well."

'Please, can I know?" I beg. She snorts. "I don't want you letting the cat out of the bag."

I blink. Did she just make a cat-pun at my expense?

Ladybugs laughs, and it made me smile. I felt warmer with the presence of these two. I suddenly felt nostalgic, as if this feeling was supposed to be familiar.

Finally, it dawns on me. "These guys are my family."

Without thinking, I grab the two into a tight hug. Ladybug gasps in surprise. Mélodie stiffens, but then rests her head on my shoulder. When she lets go, I feel tears running down my face, and her eyes are also red. Ladybug watches us, her eyes focused. "Cat…" she starts.

The Miraculous Items beep in unison. "Got to head to school, I'm going to be late," stammers Mélodie. She hovers from the ground.

"Mélodie, wait!" Ladybug calls. She doesn't hear her, and with a flash, our flute player is gone.

"I think I should, too" I say, but Ladybug keeps a grip on my arm.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" she demands, her eyes wide.

Slowly, I nod. "It's as if we were…apart of a family…" I smile weakly. "You guys help me be myself, you know," I confess. "I'm so controlled in real life. I wish I could always be what I am without needing this mask."

Ladybug, tucks a loose band. "To be honest, I'm a klutz in real life," she admits. "I guess what these hero personas do is…makes us feel less judged. You're free of people's expectations for knowing you in reality."

I wrap my arm around her, and she doesn't protest. Ladybug looks far at the distance. "Cat, who is Mélodie?" she whispers.

"She didn't want to tell us yet," I answer, "and she is really punny."

"I feel as is she's someone we're supposed to know. I've also been having that vibe from a girl in my class…"

"We could change that. Maybe we can reveal our identities right here, and maybe she would reconsider," I suggest.

Ladybug snorts, and shoves me off. "Nice try, kitty. But not today."

"So someday, then?" I say, grinning. She rolls her eyes, and shrugs. "It's inevitable, I guess. One of these days, we are going to know each other."

"I can't wait for that day." I race away, waving goodbye. "See you later, my lady."

She swings her yo-yo, and leaves the opposite direction. "You too, Cat Noir," she replies.

As I change back, Plagg moans. "Cheese," he mumbles. I give a generous chunk of camembert, and he gratefully snacks on it.

As I'm heading off to school, I feel more confidence radiating. And at the moment, I was more thankful to be alive.

* * *

 **Marinette's POV:**

"Family, huh?"

The thoughts of that sentimental moment flash in my mind. It's lunch break, and that conversation gives me questions.

Tikki eats an oatmeal cookie, and she's in a daze.

"Tikki, do you think it's possible for me, to be uh, reincarnated hero?" I ask.

Tikki snaps from her distraction. "Hmm? Oh, that's possible," she muses. My kwami doesn't meet my eyes.

"Was there always a Mélodie?"

She frowns, and loses interest in her cookie.

"No."

My eyes stare in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Tikki is uncomfortable. "Marinette," she begins, "Mélodie's kwami was what I'd like to call, ah, lost. She's been missing ever since Egypt, those thousands of years ago." She eats slowly, not wanting to discuss further.

"If that's the case, then why is she around now?" Tikki doesn't respond. "Tikki?" I ask again.

"I have a theory, but if that's the case…" Tikki's expression is grim. She looks at me. "Marinette, you must trust me. I want to tell you what I think, but…I feel that I would endanger Mélodie and her kwami if I did."

"She's in danger? Why hasn't she told us?" Before I could get an answer, Tikki zips into the bag, and I see Chloe heading here.

"Marinette, can I speak to you?" she asks shyly. I nod, and offer her a spot next to me. She's surprised at my gesture, but sits. Of course, she doesn't know I'm Ladybug. I feel guilty hearing that confession. Now, both as Ladybug and Marinette, I was going to be kinder.

"I know I haven't been the greatest person," she starts. "I was, well, jealous of you." I nod, and I let her continue.

"What I want to say is, I'm sorry for what I did. I can't promise that I'll turn a new leaf fast. You can't just undo what's been taught to you since you were little. But I'll try my best." She narrows her eyes. "I'm still going to fight for Adrien, don't get me wrong. I just want to restart things."

A laugh bursts from my mouth, and Chloe gasps in surprise. "Well, then," I say heartily. My hand extends to her. "My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what's yours?" Chloe giggles, and shakes it. "I'm Chloe Bourgeois. It's nice to meet you." We laugh, and several of our classmates give us quizzical looks. It was a first for them, to see rivals make a truce.

Before I could savour the moment, I hear a scream.

"Learn to pick up your trash! I am so tired of you irresponsible citizens!" yells a man. The offender backs away, as a water bottle rolls away from his feet. An outline of a butterfly appears on his accuser's face.

Materials from recycling bins form a giant mecha-suit around the man, and a hinge door, appears in the center.

"I am the Recycler, and I will remove your wasteful habits!" he rages. The hinge door opens, and he scoops up his victim. He screams in terror as he's engulfed into the suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown POV:  
** I dodge the last of the tennis balls, and my kwami tugs my hair ties.

"What is it Rosso?" I demand. "If you're trying to get me to start school, I told you already. I'm scheduled for Monday.

"Fiammetta, I sense them," he says in a hushed tone. I look at him surprised.

"I know you said they were in France, but you never said Paris…"

"Fia, I didn't tell you on purpose. I knew you wouldn't come here for the competition if you knew they were here…"

"And there's more than one!" I groan. "How many are there, Rosso. You are so not getting any more pepperoni until you come clean."

"Three, but's there's something off…" He furrows in concentration. "They are going to need help. What she's done…it's changing the course of…" he bites his lip.

I roll my eyes. "If you want me to go hero, just say so." Rosso wants to say something else, but I've already grabbed my flute. "Let's get this over with."

I activate my amulet. "Spirits Rise!"

* * *

 **You know there's a problem when your ML fanfic has more chapters than your One Piece fanfic.**

 **At that note, I'm going to take a longer than usual break to update that, along with my original story. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **I am forever grateful for your continued support, thank you. If want to receive updates (or just want to stalk Author-chan), follow me on Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, and Devianart. You can also read this on Wattpad, Quotev, and Archive of Our Own.**

 **Who do you think our new addition is?**

 **Happy Holidays, and go chase down bae or your friend couples with mistletoe. If not, chase down your OTP XD.**

 **Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	10. Chapter 10: A Bright Light

**Chapter Ten: A Bright Light**

 ***Warning: A few curse words. And epic-ness.**

 **Florence's POV:**

 _I watch the scene unfold as I'm trapped in my sleep._

 _Except I know it isn't just a nightmare. I'm reliving that moment._

 _Cat Noir and Ladybug face off against each other. Her eyes glisten with tears, while his are stormy, trying to break free of control._

" _Please," she begs. "Don't let him control you, I know you're in there. You're strong enough, Chat."_

 _The black clad leather hero screams in agitation, as the outline of a pink moth flickers. Then he's still. A cruel smirk displays on his face, and he laughs._

" _It's too bad true love doesn't conquer all this time around, does it Ladybug?" he sneers. "I've taken special modifications for controlling him."_

 _Shaking, Ladybug backs away. "Don't force him to do this. Don't force me to do this. Why?"_

 _The possessed Cat Noir raises his paws, activating Cataclysm. I can't watch her die. I run into the situation, making the heroine gasp._

" _No! Emma, get back!" she screams._

 _Ignoring her pleas, I turn to the akumatized super. It may be in vain, but I have to try._

" _It's me, Emma! I know you really don't want to hurt me, do you Cat Noir?" I ask._

 _For a moment, doubt crosses his face. He forces a scowl. "Get away, g-girl," he growls. "Not even family can save him now."_

 _He races past me, and chases after Ladybug, who uses her yo-yo to tangle him onto a lamp post. It doesn't work for too long. Without using his hands, Cat Noir breaks free, and hisses._

" _We both know you've made your choice. You already used Lucky Charm on my last villain. Surrender, and I'll make your death less painful." They fight, going farther away in the distance._

 _I have to transform. But Chicca has no energy left. Gritting my teeth, I grab my flute from my satchel and run after the two._

 _It's a tight battle. Although distraught, Ladybug manages to dodge her partner's swipes. Cat Noir is less emotional. He doesn't use his paws in action, but he makes clever use of his legs and tail._

 _Thunder booms. Droplets of rain pour down on the streets of Paris, making this drearier. I'm tired, but I will myself to run further. I will reach them._

 _I have to reach them._

 _It's too late._

 _A lightning bolt jags across the dark sky, and I see Ladybug, battered and defeated. She takes one look at me, urging me to get away. She gazes at her lover one final time. Cat Noir's hands glow brighter in the dark._

" _I love you."_

 _He stabs his claws into her side with a vengeance._

 _I scream in horror._

 _Ladybug slides of the slanted roof of the building, and I catch her. She's slowly disintegrating. The young girl changes back to the person I know. I hug her body, and my tears drop onto her face._

" _I'm sorry," I apologize. Her legs are ashes now, and blood seeps from her mouth._

" _It's- it's not your fault, Ems," she whispers. Pain is in every syllable._

 _Her kwami is also in a similar state. Her chubby feet have disappeared, but determination still burns bright in her frail pupils._

" _We can't give up."_

 _She flies to my bracelet, lifting her weak hand onto the centre of the feather. Tikki mutters a few ancient words, and her essence shimmers away. I hear her giggle sadly as she fades._

 _Her miraculous holder grimly sighs. She squeezes my hand, and I do the same._

" _What did she…" I begin._

" _Tikki used her final strategy," she replies. She's quieter now, trying to mask her suffering. "Her, our power, is now in yours."  
I shake my furiously, protesting this responsibility. "No, I'm not a hero, you can't just make me, I'm not able to…"_

 _Half her chest is gone, but she slaps me. Hard._

" _Florence Emma Agreste, get a grip or so help me I will haunt you forever as a ghost," she threatens. It's weak, but I get the point._

 _Her arms turn to dust, so I'm only left with a head. In normal circumstances, I would have run away in terror._

 _But this isn't normal. My best friend is dying._

" _I'm so sorry Steph," I cry. I know it won't do anything, but I say it anyway. "Please, you can't die too."_

 _Stephanie grimly smiles back, a peaceful expression now on her face._

" _Forgive me, Ems. But it's all up to you now. You go get 'em, girl."_

 _A smile is the last thing she does before it too turns to dust._

 _I scream._

That was the reminder that graced me that night. So when Cat Noir gave that hug, I warmly welcomed it. Even though it wasn't my whole family, it was comforting to be in their arms again.

I smiled when I saw Marinette and Chloe hug each other. It mirrored how Stephanie and I made up those years ago. I had bit my lip, forcing myself to not fall apart. There were so many things I had wanted to tell Stephanie.

That's why I can say I was off guard when The Recycler attacked.

Now, I stare wildly at the gigantic villain looming before the school.

For those who have never seen a mecha suit made up of recycled objects, you have never been truly awestruck and terrified.

Another trapdoor on his backside hinged open, and popped out the same man he had stuffed in previously.

He glanced around his surroundings. Robotically, he placed the bottle he had thrown into the trash into the correct bin.

"Must be clean." He grabbed a witness hiding behind the bin. "You must be recycled." The apprehended victim struggled, but the man held on, as The Recycler scooped her up and digested her too.

That process repeats for a while. More people are grabbed and digested, and then drop out as clean freaks. I struggle to move to a disclosed spot. Citizens are either running away or filming the whole thing. I see Alya taking out her cellphone.

"Meow." Cat Noir arrives at the scene. "I admit that this place had looked trashy," he muses. I groan. He's already making puns!

The Recycler withdraws the first female, and she is also in a hypnotized trance. Weird. For some reason, she took longer than the others. "Everyone must be taught, everyone must be made clean," she says. She and the man walk toward a crowd of people. They flee in panic.

Cat Noir dodges The Recycler's bombs of pop cans aimed at him. I have to transform, too. I duck in an alley.

"Chicca, take flight!" I yell. She transforms me into Mélodie, and I grab my flute. That's when I realize something is off.

"Cat! Where's Ladybug?" I ask my ally. His eyes widen as he finally notices his main partner is not there.

I find my answer.

Marinette struggles against the grip of The Recycler. Her purse has fallen to the ground, where I know her kwami is. Both Cat Noir's and my pair of eyes stare at her. She nervously gulps.

"Marinette!" screams Chloe. The blond shakes her head in terror. "You didn't have push me out of the way!" Scooping up Marinette's purse, she runs after the Recycler, who swallows Marinette.

I don't know who shrieks louder, Chloe, Me, or Alya, who drops her cellphone.

Chloe yells out a war cry, and pounces on the Recycler's left leg. "Let my friend go!" Using her own Gucci purse, she hits in an attempt to dislocate a cardboard kneecap. No effect, but now the villain sees her. I buzz around in circles, distracting him. Cat Noir grabs Chloe forcefully and retreats her to a safe spot. She had been pounding her fists the whole time. He comes back, but he doesn't have Marinette's purse on him. Not good.

I expect Marinette to come out of The Recycler, transformed into a cleaning freak. Instead, the mecha seems to be struggling. "Impossible," he speaks.

Cat Noir uses this opportunity, and activates Cataclysm. He touches the akumatized villain's cardboard hand. However, only his arm disintegrates, and the villain easily regenerates it with other piles of recyclables across the street. Cat Noir races after him, and I struggle to catch up while running. Remembering, I curse. I can make myself fly. Not letting my fear take over, I fly high and fly to the battlefield.

Giving up on transforming Marinette, The Recycler picks up Cat Noir and engulfs him using the trap door. I worry. His miraculous power is running out, and he might change back in there. Their identities would reveal too early! I got to hatch a plan, and fast.

I speedily play a tune, and my electrical beam sticks from my flute. It looks like a spear. I jam it into the villain's foot, electrocuting him. His head slowly turns to face me, a mixture of defeated beeps sounding. Collapsing, the arms and legs fall off, leaving only his chest and head.

I falter for my next strike.

This is reminding me too much of Stephanie. But I have to manage.

I raise my spear again, and jam it through his head.

It doesn't work.

I curse. It's layered with rubber!

Why is it even layered in rubber? Upon closer inspection, I see rubber gloves and tires packaged together. Just my luck.

Sliding off, I feel my power running out. The electrical beam shuts down. I can't play anymore tunes, but my adversary can't move either.

Using the wind generated by my flight, I move all the broken recycled limbs away a safe distance away from the chest.

He's defeated, but the akuma is still in him, and so are Marinette and Cat Noir. I gulp. They were never defeated, as far as I remembered.

What if going back in time altered some of the events too?

I'm down to my last feather. I panic. The Recycler struggles, but he slowly shifts his hulky body towards his other parts.

Beginning to panic, I jump into a recycling can, and revert back. Good thing nothing is inside. Chicca is flustered, and she immediately snacks on the extra granola bar I packed. We got to transform back, and fast. I know how to get rid of the akuma, but there's so many risks. Marinette would see me perform it, and how would I reach the item? I sensed it was somewhere deep inside the body.

That's when an invisible force pummels back The Recycler, surprised.

"Who dares to attack me?" booms the recycled bot. His voice must be projected by speakers. Could you recycle speakers? A can spits out of his mouth, and hits the attacker. The air shimmers.

The figure goes visible. She cockily grins as she caresses his head.

"My, my, you found me." She scans the area, and I duck inside. "I thought there were other heroes around here. Guess I'll have all the fun to myself."

As Chicca finishes off the bar, I observe our new ally. She's got two strands of hair tied at the ends, followed by one huge bushy one at the back. They are highlighted orange, with splashes of white at the ends. Her whole outfit is red-orange, with white fur in the centre. Fox ears rest atop her head.

"You're a pretty big fella," she continues. "I've never fought anything like you before. I'm only used to street thugs, but real villains? Nope. You're my first."

Chicca's done, so I transform.

I find to my annoyance that the orange hero is still blabbing. She's leaning, relaxed on top of The Recycler, and its eyes glare in anger. It shifts closer to the parts, and the items start moving to him.

"Hey!" I shout. The girl, startled, slides off his chest and scowls.

"Now you're here." An accusatory look appears on her face. "So is that the drill here? You heroes work solo? Don't I deserve a thank you? I already got everything under control. He's down."

The Recycler stands proud, regaining his legs and arms.

"Oh, shi-"

So much for having everything under control.

"Look out!" I ram into the girl, pushing us aside from the volley of glass containers. They shatter on the pavement.

Brushing myself off, I offer my hand to the girl. She sheepishly accepts it. "I guess I was full of myself again," she mumbles. "I'm Volpina." She says her name with an Italian accent.

Despite her actions, I smile back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mélodie."

Energy seems to build up inside her, and a red rod appears in her hands. I realize it's a flute.

She plays a quick, passionate tune, and I see a red aura glowing around her. The flute disappears, and her hands burst into flames.

"Let's get this party started!" Volpina tosses a bunch of fire balls at The Recycler, and sets him on fire.

It spreads quickly, and The Recycler cannot move. My new ally obliviously does a victory dance. I scream. "Volpina! There are people inside! Plus, The Recycler is an actual person who been akumatized!"

Her hands stop glowing and her mouth widens in shock. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me before?" she yells back.

"How was I suppose to know you were some kind of pyromaniac?"

"Pyromaniac?! How I was supposed to know what akumatized is? What is that anyway?"

"You girls need to learn to cooperate. We don't want any more CATastrophes."

The trap door swings open, and Cat Noir, Marinette, and an unconscious man hop out. A dim trace of a butterfly flutters on his face. All three are covered in soot, and the suit is still ablaze.

Marinette gently lays the man in a safe place. "Where's my purse?" she asks.

"Chloe has it," I reply to her. Confusion is in Cat Noir's eyes. "Still no sign of Ladybug. I've got the item-" He held a Go Green! Pin. "-but how am I supposed to purify it?"

Volpina rushes back to my side and studies the two. "So you were stuck in there the entire time, huh?" she asks. Embarrassment glows on her face. "Sorry, first time on the job."

"No need to apologize, luciole," states Cat Noir. Marinette rolls her eyes, and I groan.

Volpina scowls. "Don't call me that. I am Volpina, not a firefly!"

"Whatever you say, luciole."

"Guys!" Marinette shouts, then covers her mouth, remembering she wasn't Ladybug at the moment. Cat Noir and Volpina jump at her outburst. "Um, don't we have to fix the butterfly or whatever?" She mumbles more timidly.

"That's what I said," agrees Cat Noir. A dark thought crossed his mind. "You don't think she's been turned to a recycling zombie, do you?"

I nod, hoping Cat Noir doesn't draw out anymore possibilities. Marinette's shoulders sag in relief.

"Sorry Cat Noir, I've been holding out on a little secret," I apologize. "Although I admit this is going to be my first time."

I take the pin from him, and snap it in half. The black insect flies out. Before it can leave, I activate the newest feature of my bracelet.

A yellow light shines, and sucks the akuma inside. After a few seconds, I release it, and the now-white butterfly flutters away.

All three heroes ogle at me in shock. "Mélodie y-you can use L-lucky Charm too?" stutters Marinette. I quickly nod, and toss my flute high into the air.

"Miraculous Healing!"

A swarm of yellow ladybugs fly across the city, repairing all the damage done in the city. All recyclables are back in their own containers. The cleaning zombies are back to normal, too.

It finally circles in on the man, and the pink outline disappears. He slowly opens his eyes. "Where am I?"

I'm worried. The three of them are just standing there, trying to comprehend the situation. Finally, Volpina grins widely, and runs to me. She gives me a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Gosh, I am totally psyched about this!" she gushes. "We are so going to make an epic team, and kick people's asses!"

My flute drops, and hits the side of her head. I forgot that it had been in the air. It had good timing.

"Ouch!" Before I can, she picks up the golden flute. Recognition flashes in her brown eyes.

"Funny. My flute looks just like yours, well except it's made of red gold, see?"

She rubs her hands, and out pops out her flute. She holds one in each arm, comparing them.

"Weird." She rolls over my flute, where an old dent is. "Yours got damaged the same spot mine did. Rolling hers over, I see an identical dent.

Images of my 5th birthday pop back.

" _Happy Birthday Emma!"_

 _I open my present from my parents._

 _It's a red flute._

 _My dad beams. "I want you to know that we could have gotten you a new flute, but this flute is really special. You create beautiful music, my petite étoile, so this is yours to keep. Be responsible."_

 _My curious eyes look up at them._

" _What makes it so special?" I ask._

 _My mom's smile doesn't seem to reach her eyes. Now, I know it's sadness._

" _It's a magic flute, Emma." She closes her eyes, and smiles._

" _It belonged to a friend. A friend, who had a fiery soul of song, just like you."_

* * *

 **Well. Here's chapter ten! If you see any typos, please let this phantom fox know so she can fix them.**

 **You guys are such angels, reading my stories. I hit a roadblock while working on my other fanfiction, so I decided to work on two chapters at once. Don't worry, Hunger for Justice will update shortly after this.**

 **I think I'll go back and edit this chapter later, unless you think this chapter is as epic as it is XD.**

 **So how do you like some of the secrets that were finally revealed?**

 **Mwah ha ha. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Unless I'm reading other fanfiction. I still need to work on my homework, too -.-'**

 **That's it for now! Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	11. Chapter 11: Fateful Outcomes

**Chapter Eleven: Fateful Outcomes**

 **Marinette's POV:**

I find my purse with Chloe, who runs up to me.

She's a really tight hugger. "Oh my goodness, I thought something happened to you," she murmured.

I softly smiled, and she handed me back the purse. "Thanks for watching it for me," I say, and she waves her hand.

"Nonsense, you were as brave as Ladybug when you saved me. It was the least I could do."

Alya joins my side, reviewing the footage she's been covering. She sighs, and looks at me with concern.

"You sure you're alright? I mean, that thing was burning!" she questions.

"Uh huh, don't worry about me," I assure them.

I see Adrien with Nino, but there's no sign of Florence. They approach our little group, and I wave. Chloe rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless," she tells me. I fake scowl back. She laughs.

"It's getting real strange around here," Alya mutters. "First Mélodie, and now there's this invisible fire gal. So many new heroes are here. It's almost like they're gathering, as if something bad is about to happen…"

"You do have a point," agrees Nino. "I feel that the villains are more destructive and have less stability."

I take a moment to think about it. Tikki did say something was different about Mélodie. What if something was going to happen?

Oh! I check my purse for Tikki. Thankfully, she's in there, a bit disoriented from the whole drama. I close it, before anyone can see her.

"Four heroes who have super powers in one place is pretty fishy," adds Adrien. "Paris can't be the only place where there's crime, right? So why Paris?"

"Because it's the only place where there are crazy villains with powers!" answers Chloe. Realizing what she said, she turns bright red. "And I guess that includes me…" she mumbles.

"And me," offers Alya. "I was Lady Wi-Fi."

"Don't forget about the Bubbler," Nino offers.

"Points taken. Could it be…that the villains are controlled by one main guy, who has powers like Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the other two?" asks Chloe.

I gulp. That would make plenty of sense. A final battle between the forces of good and evil…

Alya playfully punches Chloe in the arm. "You know, you'd make a good journalist," she compliments. "How about you help me with the Ladyblog?"

Chloe stutters, surprised by the offer. "Um, sure?" she answers. Alya grins, and grabs her. They spin around, and the poor blond is confused.

"We are going to be a great duo!" Alya cheers. I chuckle, so do Adrien and Nino.

We agree to hang out for a bit, as school is already over anywhere. The five of us take a hike through the park.

I hear someone groaning.

I run to where the sound is coming from.

"Marinette, where are you going?" I hear Alya call, but I ignore her.

At the base of a new treehouse, I find Florence. Unconscious.

"Oh no!" I rush to her side, and shake her. "Florence, wake up!"

She doesn't.

Her hair is matted with blood.

The others catch up to me, and they gasp in horror.

Adrien comes to my side first. I don't know why, but he seems to have guilt in his eyes.

Chloe inspects the treehouse. "Has she been living in here all this time?" she yells. Alya climbs up, and throws out something. Nino catches it.

"There's ton of boxes of this stuff, but all of them are empty," Alya shouts from above.

"The girl has been living on granola bars. No wonder she got sick at that race," concludes Nino.

"Guys."

All of them snap their attention back to me.

"We got to get help."

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

I feel cozy. Someone adjusts something wet on my forehead. My eyes flutter open.

A woman kindly tucks me in. She gasps when she sees me. "Thank goodness, you're awake now."

She looks familiar. The woman rises to leave, but I grab her arm. "Please," I croak. "Don't leave me alone."

"It's okay, you're safe," she assures me.

I remember now. The Recycler. The flute. Losing energy. Falling out of the treehouse. Hitting my head. Lifting my head, I find there's bandages around my head.

Marinette arrives, and cries in joy.

She hugs me around the waist. "Be gentle with her, Marinette," her mother, I realize, tells her. "I got to help your father with the bakery, so I'll check on you girls later." Mrs. Dupain Cheng leaves.

We stay in silence for a while.

"It's been two days," says Marinette. "Since…we found you at your place. Alix told us you've been living there."

I swallow. Did she tell them anything else? Marinette doesn't continue, so I guess my secret is safe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't say anything," I apologize. Sighing, Marinette points to a corner of her room. Most of my stuff from the treehouse is there. My eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry…but Mom and Dad decided you should live with us temporarily. Actually, Adrien offered first, but we couldn't contact his father, so they decided you should come here. All five of us brought you to the hospital, and they said you had a concussion. We brought you home, and Chloe decided to pay for the expenses."

I reach for my bandages, and Marinette looks saddened. "Why?" she asks.

"It's complicated," I muster. Not now. I don't want to share anything yet.

She nods, and tucks a bang behind her ear.

"Things have…are strange lately, and I don't know what's going on anymore," she confides with me. I nod. She doesn't know that I am aware of her identity as Ladybug.

"I mean, there's new superheroes, the villains are so destructive, you're hurt, and I'm getting a weird vibe," she continues. She wants to say more, but she shakes her head.

"Marinette, where are you going to sleep?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch downstairs, and I can always do it again tonight."

"Can't we share?"

"Are you sure? I don't know if your head's healed properly…"

"Please?" I beg.

"Alright, fine." She gives in, and I laugh. "It will be just like a sleepover," I think aloud.

Marinette fishes out a card from her purse. "Here." She hands it to me.

I open it, and in it are a bunch of notes.

"Get well soon! We miss you!" – Rose

"Hope you're feeling well, superstar!" – Nino

"Miss you! Come back so we can have that rematch!" -Alix

"Who am I going to learn my lines with now? Just kidding, but get well quick!" -Chloe

"Hope you'll be feeling better!" – Nathaniel

"Florence, best wishes that your health is better." – Adrien

Many of these kind wishes were scribbled across this small card, and they made me smile.

I yawned, and Marinette covers me with her blanket. She picks up the towel on my head. "Get more rest, and I'll wake you for dinner, okay?" I gingerly nod, and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Tikki's POV:**

The moon shines in the sky. The girls are snuggling.

I search around the room, and I see it. Victorious, I buzz towards Florence's purse.

She wasn't the only one who had been injured.

"Chicca, I know you're in there," I whisper.

Silence.

"Florence is your new holder, right?"

No response.

I sigh.

"Things are really bad in the future, aren't they?"

Sniffles, then crying.

I hop into the purse, and hug my fellow kwami. Her feather droops from her head, and the tears keep falling.

"I'm not a good kwami." She mumbles.

"Yes you are!" I argue. "You risked your live coming here, and from what's happened, you were able to sustain your own powers, Rosso's and mine."

The yellow kwami shakes her head. "Not Rosso's, he and his kwami holder perished. Ladybug…your current Ladybug, was only able to save the flute. Florence and I used the magic I had left to enchant it with our own powers. Since, you know, I lost my original weapon."

I frowned. Kwami were immortal. Unless…

"Cataclysm," Chicca murmurs, confirming my fears. "That's also how you…" she sobs harder.

"When," I question. "When did this all happen?"

"Hawk Moth…the first real devastation he conducted will happen in a few weeks…"

I gasp. "Then we need to get ready."

She cries more. She's the youngest and most inexperienced of the kwami. The last time any of us saw us was in Egypt, where her first Miraculous holder died. Then, Chicca had vanished.

"I've been keeping too many secrets from her," she murmurs.

"It's okay, we don't want to overwhelm them."

"But you just said we had to get ready!"

"I know!"

Chicca bottom lip quivers. "What do we do?"

I fly out of the purse, and return with a cherry.

"First thing we have to do is for you to eat and rest. You won't think straight if you don't."

"What next?"

"We think of a plan in the morning."

Moments later, she licks her lips. "Thank you."

I rise up, but Chicca tugs my foot.

"You know who Florence is, don't you?"

I grimly nod. "It took me awhile, but the way those two respond around her confirms it."

"Don't you think they should be kept further away? To avoid…"

"I think fate brought them together, in both future and past."

The yellow kwami laughs bitterly.

"That's one thing we couldn't control. Fate."

* * *

 **Well, here's a weird chapter. I promise it's going to get more epic in the next chapter.**

 **Marinette and Florence are officially living together, and Tikki and Chicca have their tearful reunion.**

 **I know you guys are reviewing, and that is totally awesome and makes me happy to know what you guys think. Sadly, I can't access the recent ones, and I've noticed other fellow fanfic writers are having the same problem. I hope this will be fixed soon! ^-^**

 **I know you guys are asking a bunch of questions and have your theories, but there are still more I have to touch upon. Florence's past (in the future) is a dark one, and I don't want to overwhelm you all with feels by adding it all in one chapter.**

 **I haven't forgotten about Tomato-kun, the male ballerina kwami, and Hawkdaddy. Yes, Hawkmoth is going to have his sinister moments, too.**

 **Again, thank you for your continuing support! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad. It helps keep the fangirlism in control for me, too XD.**

 **I am so happy that Miraculous Ladybug is airing January 10** **th** **(in French)! Finally, we can visit our love square again and have more frustration over it! Lol just kidding XD I am really curious how they are going to portray Volpina. I've given her a badass, stubborn, and flare (puns) personality here.**

 **Hope to update soon. Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	12. Chapter 12: Stone Cold

**Chapter Twelve: Stone Cold**

 **Warning: Mega-big chapter. Rollercoaster ride. Of feels.**

 **Part One: Tumbling**

 **Adrien's POV:**

"Give me desperation in those eyes, perfect! Now tilt your held, be curious. Wonderful!"

It was just another day of a photoshoot, and I was getting my picture taken for the cover for Vogue. Jacque, the photographer, grins as he takes a final one. With a click, he lifts his hand in an okay sign. I breath. The fall designer clothes were comfy, but I was sweating. I gladly swap them for my own clothes. After going into the changing room, Jacque shakes my hand.

"It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Agreste," Jacque gushes.

"Please, call me Adrien," I chuckle. We converse, and I bid farewell.

I have to hurry. Nino's filming the last past for his Les Miserables movie.

It had been three weeks since the Recycler incident, causing a wave of peace throughout the city. Florence and Marinette were staying together, and I helped out with looking after the treehouse. Well, as Cat Noir. A student teacher from the local university, Miss Fiametta Essenza, was helping out Ms. Mendeleiev in the science lab. She seemed to love explosions.

I pick up a newspaper as I hop into the limo. I scan the articles, looking for anything peculiar.

The peace is too suspicious for my tastes. Hawkmoth was planning something; I just know it. The three of us, and Volpina when she could, patrolled the areas. Volpina's secret identity was a working student, so she wasn't as available as she wanted to. Even with her busy schedule, it was impressive enough for Paris to have its own hero squad. But I have to admit, I was feeling awkward being the only guy on the team. Not that I didn't mind the girls. I just wish I had a guy to talk to.

There's nothing different happening. I sigh. The limo stops at the Louvre, where everyone had agreed to film the final scene.

I see Chloe and Sabrina helping Max set up the cameras. It's nice to see Chloe become more friendly. She's still smiling and laughing, but they're not mean spirited. Alix nearly trips over the electric wires, but Chloe grabs her arm. They both apologize, and then giggle.

A friend runs up to me, with a stacked pile of clothes in her arms. "The top ones are yours," Marinette muffles.

Laughing, I take them, and I can finally see her blue eyes.

They're blue.

Just like Ladybug's. And Mélodie's.

"Um, Adrien, is everything alright?" she asks.

I realize I've been staring at her wide-eyed.

"I-it's nothing," I stammer. Marinette eyes me curiously. She knows I'm lying, but she doesn't press on the issue. "Well, I've got to find Nathaniel and Florence. The main couple may as well become real outside of the films by now."

Yeah. Florence has gotten closer to Nathaniel than any of us have. Maybe because of the casting roles, or how they met after Alix's congrats party. Either way, I tend to spy on them, just to check on Florence. I know it's been weeks since Florence fell from her tree, but I can't help but feel protective. Nathaniel couldn't become an akuma again, but she could. As I remember, he got over his former crush on Marinette.

She was a great ally when he became The Evillustrator.

Now that I think about it, Ladybug wasn't there when Marinette was. Not just during that scenario. Like during the Recycler. Marinette was stuck inside with Cat Noir the whole time. Ladybug hadn't made an appearance.

It was pretty tight in there. The akumatized villain was in the head part of the suit, while we were cramped in the belly…

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

"How are you feline?"

Marinette had looked ready to thrash her way out of the compartment, but as I had already used Cataclysm…we were stuck.

A burst of light would flash every few minutes, trying to brainwash us. I was immune to it, and it didn't seem to affect her either. Instead, it annoyed Marinette, as she was now.

"Well, probably the same way you are feeling now," she answered.

I nodded. "It looks like we got ourselves in a hairy situation."

She slumped, cursing. "Don't worry," I assured her. "Mélodie and Ladybug are out there, they'll save us soon enough."

My ring beeped, and only two paws were left.

"Here." She opened her palm, revealing a small package of cheese.

"Thanks, Plagg will-" I flinched.

How did she know about Plagg and cheese?

Her cheeks are rosy, and she laughed nervously. "I thought you would be hungry? Since that ring seems to indicate your energy…"

My shoulders relaxed. "Thanks, princess." It's not camembert, but it will do. Plagg can't be picky right now.

She found a cardboard box, and covered me with it. "Try not to peek," I said, and I caught her rolling her eyes.

It's more of a tight squeeze. But nobody seemed to be claustrophobic. I de-transformed, and Plagg gladly took the cheese. "Haven't ate cheddar in a while," he commented while nibbling.

"Who said that?" Marinette questioned.

We stayed silent, not knowing what to answer.

"Plagg," I replied. "He's the one who helps me transform into Cat Noir."

"Oh, kind of Ladybug's then? That is, if she has one too."

"Probably," I mused. I imagined a red kwami with black polka dots. "I don't think hers would be annoying as Plagg, though."

Plagg burped. "Don't plant any lies into the girl's head. I am absolutely charming." He looked at me. "She seems to be pretty trustworthy, unless she does want to take a peek." Plagg turned around. "How about it? He's a real cutie," he called out.

"Plagg!" I whined.

I heard Marinette laughing, and I can't help but feel that it sounded familiar.

"I'll pass, after all, I haven't turned into an akuma yet. I don't want to cause trouble for you guys if that does happen."

Plagg thought for a moment. "Wise answer," he ponders, "You're pretty responsible."

I heard banging, and the structure collapsed.

"What's happening out there?" Marinette whispered.

"Plagg, transform me!" I turned back into Cat Noir, and I gratefully tossed away the box. The structure moved again, and it was a rough ride. Suddenly, my nose picked up a scent.

"Is that…smoke?"

Fire spreads across the compartment, and I heard arguing on the outside. I guess Mélodie found an ally.

It's getting harder to breath, and ashes cover Marinette's pale face.

Banging is heard from above, and a man dropped into the stomach. He was out cold. I carried him on my back, Marinette in my arms, though she was scowling, and I extended my staff.

"Hang on tight, we're getting out."

 _ **End of flashback:**_

* * *

Marinette smiles, and runs off. Her retreating pigtails flow in the breeze.

"Ladybug. Is Marinette…Ladybug?"

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

I pose in front of a tree, as Nathaniel quickly sketches a picture.

He had been running out of ideas to draw, and I said if there was any way I could help him out, I would.

I didn't expect him to ask me to be his model.

Modelling wasn't one of my strengths. That was dad's job, when he was my age.

"Done!" He proudly presents me my picture, and I can't help but grin. "It's beautiful, as always," I compliment. "Lucky, I wish I had art skills."

Nathaniel smiles. "You just need to practise. I could give you a few pointers, if you want," he offers.

"Sure, why not?" I check the time. "Let's go back to the others, it's almost time to shoot."

As he gets up, a huge wind rushes past. A shower of leaves falls, and one of them lands in his mouth. I giggle.

Spitting it out, he throws some in my direction. Dodging them, I toss some back at him. Some of them get caught in his hair. He laughs. Soon, we're making piles to jump in. We make one giant one at the base of the tree, and we both leap in at the same time. I shove some into his face, and he blows them back.

I pick one leave, orange, out of his hair, and he does the same.

Suddenly, Nathaniel blushes. "Florence, I-" He pauses.

I laugh, wadding in the leaves. "What is it?"

He quickly kisses my cheek.

I stop.

Did he just…?

No. He can't. I can't. We can't.

We can't be together. No matter how much I do like him.

I get up, brushing the leaves off.

Nathaniel looks at me worriedly. "Florence, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

I force myself not to cry. "It's not your fault," I whisper. "It's just…"

I run.

* * *

The entire shoot was awkward.

I pretended everything was alright, and so did Nathaniel. But it was unrealistic enough that Marinette and Alya exchanged looks and stared back at us in worry.

I was planning to run home when I saw something, no, someone.

She heads to Adrien. Her jungle inspired dress billows in the autumn wind. But that's not what I focus on. I stare in her gnarled hands. Dark green magic glows around them.

The Pétrifier.

"Hello, boy," she slurs.

She makes a grab for him, but he dodges. Her fingers wrap around a tree trunk.

It turns to stone.

* * *

 **Part Two: Paralyzed**

" _Louis, where did Mama and Papa go?"_

 _My older brother glares at the papers. I didn't realize it, but he was studying._

 _He sighs, and gives a smile, just for me. "Mama and Papa went out to memorial service for someone."_

" _Who?" My curious eyes focus on him._

" _An old friend, Emma. He was their classmate during their high school. He was the only one to die during the first tragedy Hawkmoth conducted."_

" _But no one dies anymore, right? Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Paris."_

" _Yeah. Ladybug…and Cat Noir." He sneers the last hero's name with distaste. I am oblivious to it._

" _But Ladybug and Cat Noir always use their powers to save the city. Ladybug uses Miraculous Healing. Why couldn't they save their friend?"_

 _Louis frowns, not sure of what to say._

" _Emma." He grips my shoulders, and gives me a sad look._

" _There are some things not even miracles can save."_

All four of us have arrived at the scene. Volpina activates her invisibility, and I scout the area, making sure no innocent civilians are in the area.

The new villain snarls. Her cat-like eyes are volumnized by mascara, and she growls.

"Where is the boy?" she demands. "I will turn him to stone, and destroy him, even if it is the last thing I do!"

"What do you want with Adrien?" Marinette asks. A stone mailbox is tossed over her head, and Cat Noir dodges it behind her. Besides her stoning powers, she has super strength.

The Pétrifier screams in outrage. She rants. "My hard work in the industry finally paid off, and I finally was going to be on the cover of Vogue. Then, I get a call that I've been rejected. I demand who, and I find out a spoiled brat stole my spotlight?! What would a fifteen-year-old know about fashion, huh? I bet his daddy paid them."

Whistling, an invisible force kicks her in the side. The woman falls. "So we're dealing with a drama queen here, huh?" Volpina mutters, making herself visible.

Her nails extend, and they shoot out like arrows. One cuts my left arm, and it stings.

The Pétrifier smirks. She twirls her brown hair. "They're coated a special poison. Enjoy the special effects. There's more where that came from, too." Her nails regrew, and I start to lose sensation in my arm.

I guess we know what Hawkmoth has been planning. He's been storing his power for a specially empowered villain, one that could take on four superheroes. Or three, as it had been formally.

A pair of sandals adorn her feet. Each has a pair of wings. "This is getting boring," she complains. "I know!" She flies upward, and scans the ground. "Maybe a few hostages will get you to give up the Miraculouses, hmm?" Evilly laughing, she spots where our camera crew was hiding, and they flee in different direction. She flies off, faster than me.

I stop a scream from escaping when she turns Nino into stone.

The first tragedy…

Cat Noir cries out, and pounces on her before she can crumble the Nino statue.

The poison spread through half my body, and I struggle to play my flute with only one hand. I play a few notes, and it turns into an electric spear.

The Pétrifier shakes Cat Noir off her and infects him with one of her nails as well. She lunges at him to turn him into stone, but Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around her foot and trips her.

The brown haired villain lets out a growl, and her body changes, making her look hideous. She gives one look at Volpina, and she drops her flute, paralyzed in fear.

"Snap out of it, pyro!" I yell. "Don't let her magic freeze you!"

Brown snakes replace her chocolate locks of hair, and they hiss, spitting out a blue liquid. More poison. The Pétrifier bares her fangs, a forked tongue slithering between her teeth."

Volpina manages to pick up her flute, but she still can't move. Cat Noir gently pushes her and she can move again. "Don't gaze into her eyes!" he orders.

Ladybug wraps The Pétrifier around a lamppost, and I shock her, not using too much electricity that could harm her in the aftermath. She is, after all only another victim of Hawkmoth.

The snakes are disoriented, but the villain frees her arms and uproots the now-stone lamppost from the concreate, and launches it where the others are. Ladybug unravels her yo-yo, and Volpina raises her flaming fists.

"Oh no, you're not throwing fire balls at her," I tell her. Volpina scowls. "Says the one who electrocuted her," she counters back. "My powers may give chances of external damage, but yours are both external and internal."

"Please stop arguing." Ladybug and Cat Noir frown at us.

I can't move too much, so Volpina carries me on her shoulders. Any other time I would have protested, but I need the assistance. Cat Noir tries not to show how much the poison is affecting him, but the stiff movements he makes prove otherwise.

My heart races as The Pétrifier claims Juleka and Sabrina, and Volpina throws a fireball, setting her dress ablaze. She stops focusing on her new statues, and runs towards us.

"Where's the akuma located?" I call out to Ladybug. A bell jingles, and I notice a small anklet dangling on the villain's right ankle. "It's in there," we say in unison. Volpina charges, and I raise my spear, and Ladybug spins her yo-yo.

The Pétrifier acts fast. She grabs Ladybug's yo-yo, turning it into stone, and swings her into Volpina. Our fox ally's head hits a tree, and she's out cold.

Ladybug lets go of the yo-yo before the magic can affect her. It surprisingly still works; it was just heavier. She helps Cat Noir stand up, and they both head their way here. I temporarily disable the spear, play a healing tune, and turn it back. I can stand up again, so can Cat, but Volpina is still out cold.

Grinning menacingly, she uses her dark magic to merge her nails into a mace, with a huge club at the end.

"Electricity doesn't work with stone," she hisses triumphantly.

I'm nearly out of power, especially since I played two tunes.

We battle.

The mace contacts with my spear, but her strength pushes me back.

On a few occasions, the club nearly squashes my head, but a burst of energy from the tip of my weapon would zap her head. I know Chicca is tapping into the emergency reserves, but this can't last forever.

A yo-yo wraps around her weapon, and pulls it from the villain's grasp. Cat Noir destroys it.

To my shock, she grabs my spear away, and it turns into a stone flute. I let go. I'm distracted, and her nails curve into claws, ready to stab them.

They sink into a whizzing object. It lands on her foot, making the woman howl in pain.

Nathaniel's sketchbook.

He lands from the tree, and I panic. "What are you doing? Run!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug intercept the Pétrifier, and they fight. Cat Noir destroys her sandals when she attempts to fly. A stray nail pricks my shoulder.

Nathaniel stares at me. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Apologize later, you can't stay here. You'll-"

The villain's feet turn into paws.

"Florence, I know it's you" Nathaniel whispers.

A flurry of nails stabs Ladybug, and Cat Noir's weapon turns to stone. He immediately drops his weapon, and carries Ladybug, whose back is fully paralyzed.

"Nathaniel, please, listen, you can't die. Not again." Tears fall from my face. I struggle to turn my head, and the Pétrifier leaps.

I see everything happen in slow motion.

Nathaniel stands in front of me, guarding me.

"Nathaniel. Age 15. Died after akumatized attack by Hawk Moth. First tragedy that the heroes of Paris could not fix."

Even though I've travelled back into the past, history still tries to repeat itself.

But not if I have anything to say about it.

"Duck!"

I push Nathaniel over, and the Pétrifier's magic courses through me.

"No!" I can't tell who's screaming.

The last thing I see is Nathaniel, as my limbs go solid and my vision…

Pitch black.

* * *

 **R.I.P. Florence Emma Agreste**

 **2025 of the future-2016 of the past**

 **Daughter, Sister, Friend, Hero**

 **Grab your tissues, and let's have this memorial service.**

 ***gets hit by admin***

 **Okay fine, the fate of Florence is still undecided. For now, let's assume she's dead.**

 **Not because I'm a mean author that loves putting people on cliff-hangers (my author sadism has its limits), I won't be able to update in a while, due to school projects and exams. Please forgive me and I'll update as soon as possible, perhaps the end of January, and yes, it is that bad. Never procrastinate.**

 **A kwami will be making his appearance next chapter, and he looks for his first host.**

 **I miscalculated the timeline, so I'll be editing those out later. Florence has come from the year 2040, so she has only travelled 24 years into the past. Hope that clarifies some time issues.**

 **Farewell!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	13. Chapter 13: Back To The Present

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Alix's POV:**

Someone screamed.

I leap from my hiding place, which was not easy with skates on. A few feet away, Mélodie was frozen in stone, and Nathaniel was behind her in shock. The Pétrifier smirks, and raises her paw, preparing to strike.

As I run, I grab my watch, and quickly press on the button.

Before Mercury could say anything, I quickly point to Florence. "Save her. Now."

He rolls his eyes, which made me want to smack him. "Chill, hedgehog. I got everything under control."

With a snap of his fingers, the air ripples, and time stood still. My mouth drops in shock. "How-" I never finish the sentence. Dammit, he froze me too!

The blue human kwami lazily strolls to where Mélodie was, and lifts her. "The girl weighs a ton," he grumbles in protest.

"Oh wait."

He taps on her shoulder, and with a neon light, and she vanishes. Teleportation.

Mercury laughs. "Surprised, hedgehog? Oh wait, that's right. Can't speak. Unfortunately…"

The air ripples once more, and Nathaniel blinks. The villain confusingly stares at the blue man glowing in front of her.

Stupid blueberry. Now he's caught both of us in the middle of the fight!

"Oops."

The Pétrifier regains her composure, and snarls. Mercury scoops me in his arms, and runs for our lives. I hit his chest.

"Put me down, idiot!" I yell.

"Sure, darling, go ahead and send me back in that compartment if you dare."

Knowing he has won the argument, I cross my arms and sigh.

All I can say is, "I'd be faster in skates."

We reach a safe spot, and he looks at me, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"Well…you owe me some Gatorade."

I scowl.

Ladybug and Cat Noir commence the fight. They probably had seen us, but luckily, they know that they got to deal with the akuma first.

Nathaniel slowly props up a groaning Volpina, who clutches her head with her hand.

"Mercury, we got to get her to safety, too," I say.

My watch's kwami shakes his head. "Can't. One, she'll refuse. Two, I already broke a lot of rules by doing what I just did. And three…"

He stares at my pack. "I'm out of juice to do anything. So may I have some Gatorade now?"

I throw a bottle of the energy drink at his face.

He greedily chugs down all the contents. I silently scold myself for not giving him some regular drink the second time we met.

"Let's go check on that blond chick of yours," Mercury suggests.

"Yeah, where did you send her?"

"Oh, in Ladybug's civilian abode."

My jaw drops. "You did what?!"

The tone of my voice throws him off, and his eyes widen at his mistake. He laughs nervously.

"Well, the genie always grants the wishes, next time, just be more specific?"

I glare at the stupid idiot, just like I did in our first encounter…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The watch was carefully shining in its display case beside one of my trophies.

For school, Ms. Bustier told us to study any artifact of our choice. Since family heirlooms also counted, I decided to research the watch.

I wasn't an amazing artist like Nathaniel, but the sketch turned out really well. I had an hour left of extra time, and wondered if I should call Kim and take up on his next bet.

"Wait," I had thought to myself. "Wasn't there some glowing image of a woman also with the watch?" That was what scared Chloe enough to drop it. Hmm. Maybe she was an ancestor.

I plop down on my bed, and gently push the button.

As usual, a blue figure glows, holding its own watch.

But something was off.

Unless I was seeing things, the blue figure solidified into a male in a ballerina tutu, smirking.

"Hello, I am the Genie, say your three wishes…"

He reminded me of the former Kim when he was teasing bully. He was also just as annoying.

I glared at it. "No thanks."

After, I shut off the watch.

I placed it back at its place, and called Kim to race him. My homework was completed as the way it is.

Besides, there was no way I was going to be able to explain _that._ I doubt, "Oh, this drawing? The blue hologram of a ballerina faking as a genie? I'm sure it has some significant meaning" would cut it.

Months later, out of pure boredom, I opened it.

This time, he emerged out in human size, and looked tired.

"Thirsty," he croaked.

On instinct, I threw him the first bottle I grabbed out of my pack.

I chose wrongly.

Instead of going for the apple juice, the carton of milk, or even for one of the three water bottles, my hand reached for Kim's extra blueberry Gatorade. The jock gave it me a few hours earlier, saying I should try it.

It also didn't help that he chugged all of the liquid under seconds.

He introduced himself. 'Wazzup, the name's Mercury. Yours?"

"You shouldn't had drunk it fast, and my name's Alix Kubdel."

The blue human flinched at the name. "You're messing with me," he slowly said. "As much as I know, there's no Alix in my family."

I furrowed my brows. "I don't remember there being a Mercury Kubdel or a blue watch creature in my ancestral tree either."

He scowled at that. "Mercury isn't my real name. It's Keith Kubdel."

I blinked. Grandpa once said he had an older brother with the same name. Except that Keith had gone missing in the 1950's.

Mercury looked like he was the same age as me.

"Why are you casting your eyeballs at me?" he asked. "And what are those strange garments you are wearing?"

"Kei-Mercury, uh, how long were you in that watch?"

"Not that long, just a few hours, after the genie joke." He chuckled. "Don't you keep track of time?"

"No, I mean before that."

He frowned. "A few days, maybe a week. And before that…I don't know." He muttered to himself, and said something about annoying clowns.

His expression was now horrified. 'What in tarnation…" He shot out and crazily shook my shoulders.

The caffeine finally kicked in. And not in a good time.

"Doll, what year is this?!" he demanded.

I took his fidgeting hands off me. "Do not call me doll." We stare. "It's 2016."

He stayed silent. Then he spoke.

"Well, if I be damned…. I've been stuck for 60 years in that thing."

He looked at me. "Alix…can I have some time alone? I need time to think…"

Mercury broke down crying.

Knowing nothing else, I wrapped him in a hug.

We stayed like for a while.

He moved from my embrace, and smiled. "Thanks, kiddo."

That's how my relationship went with Mercury. Every now and then, we would catch him up to the future. One time, he caught me smiling at a picture of Kim. "Nice, good taste, hedgehog!" he had exclaimed. He was referring to Amy from the Sonic the Hedgehog, from one of Jalil's old games. It took all my force to not get him hooked to modern technology. And now, it took all my willpower to not throw a pillow at him. Unfortunately for him, my hand reacted before my brain.

No one else knew about Mercury. We kind of had an unspoken agreement to not breathe a word to another living soul.

I never pried into why and how he was entrapped in the watch, but I was sure he was the real Keith Kubdel. I had snuck and looked at the old family photographs. In one of the black and white ones, grandpa's old family in Australia grinned. A preteen lovingly wrapped his arms his little brother's shoulders. Keith and Grandpa Raymond.

I smiled sadly. When dad offered him to live in Paris with us, he had declined. I guess he still clung onto the hope that his brother was somewhere alive. In normal circumstances, that would mean Keith would be in his 70's.

At first, I felt mad about Grandpa's stubbornness. Yet, I didn't lash out at Mercury. The guy definitely had his own trouble. This wasn't anything weird. After all, people were always turning into villains around here and Ladybug and Cat Noir would save the day.

"Can't believe Raymond's an old guy now," I remember Mercury saying lightheartedly. It was still a lot for him to digest at this point. "I missed so much stuff…"

"Well, you can make it up now. Start living now." I tried to make the situation lighter.

My great-uncle looked at me sadly. "Too late for that, kiddo. I'm not the same kid I used to be, and that was way before Aarith…" He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to say more.

He didn't like it when I called him Keith. He said Keith died a long time ago, and was something, someone else. Someone called Mercury. Why, I never asked.

The questions started popping up after my encounter with Florence and her kwami Chicca.

He didn't say anything.

But now, I'll need answers.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Mélodie's statue was tucked in Marinette's bed, though I didn't think it would help.

The caffeine was still running through the kwami's magical veins. Mercury was in his miniature form. He's floating above my friend's head, and he's twirling. I motion him to come over here.

I decide to try a simple question. "Why are you still wearing a tutu?"

He laughs. "Well, when I first arrived in that watch, I was butt-naked."

I turn crimson red. He snorts at my reaction.

"Aarith loved wearing tutus, and thank goodness she had this plain one. Otherwise I would be stuck with that Edwardian dress."

My ancestor looks at the ceiling wistfully. "Aarith only picked smart Miraculous Holders. Everyone before me, _our ancestors_ , were Mercuries. Great mathematicians, scientists, just geniuses. Never knew why she chose me. My brother would have been the better pick. He was an absolute nerd."

"Still is," I add, and he gives a small smile.

He continues. "Then again, seeing how this all happened to me, I would have stopped her. And you wouldn't have existed."

He reverts into human form, and looks at Mélodie. "Look at her. She risked her life coming to the future, and her efforts would make both of her parents proud. But me…" He blinks tears. "I'm the last and worst Mercury of them all."

I let him cry, and offer soothing pats. He stops, and sighs.

"Even today, I still don't understand, how, why, Aarith did this to me." He points to himself. "I was a human, but Aarith gave me her kwami powers. What am I?"

"You're an annoying old man in a teenage body with good intentions," I reply.

He laughs, but becomes serious.

I try asking. "Mercury, what happened?"

Stubborn, he shakes his head. "I can't tell you yet. You'll find out real soon, I promise."

Before I can press on, the trapdoor to the rooms swings in an arc.

Millions of ladybugs swarm over to where Mélodie is lying. When they disappear, Florence peacefully sleeps. A figure pops in.

Marinette leaps to the bed. "Florence!" she exclaims. Her head lays down on the sleeping girl, and sighs in relieve when she hears a healthy beating heart.

It's not until Mercury makes some coughing noises for Marinette to realize we're here.

"Oh, um, hi?" she tries.

"How's everybody?" I ask.

"Good, the Pétrifier is saved, and Cat Noir can walk again. He and Nathaniel went looking for Flo-uh, Mélodie. Ladybug helped Volpina, though she was in a bad mood and swore a lot about annoying blocks…"

"Marinette, calm down, we know," Mercury soothes.

Marinette squawks. "You're that thing that popped out of nowhere! You're blue!"

"Yes, I am blue, but not a blue thing." He transforms into kwami form. "I'm Mercury, pleasured to make your acquaintance."

"Sorry," Marinette apologizes. "It's...just a lot to take in. Mélodie is Florence, Cat Noir asked me if I was Ladybug in my civilian form, there's two people in my room, those two people know I'm Ladybug, and one of them can turn into tiny fairies."

Mercury grunts. "I'm a freaking kwami. But it's better than blueberry warrior."

I snort, and the hero lightly laughs. Tension still grips her.

"How long?" she murmurs.

"Right after that fight with Chloe. Florence had transformed back in that treehouse, and I was there for the filming project. She and her kwami, uh, Chicca told their story," I explain. I scan the room. Where is Chicca?

"Over here!"

A tiny red creature bobs her head underneath the covers. I bend over, and snuggling next to Florence is the bird kwami.

"Tikki, is she going to be alright?" Marinette asks. I guess she helps turns her into Ladybug.

The ladybug kwami smiles. "They'll need their rest, but they are both fine."

Kwami Mercury buzzes over to Tikki. "Yo, Tikki, long time no see!"

Tikki gasps in surprise. She scans him from top to bottom, to confirm her next words. "Keith? But how-"

He sighs. "Everyone keeps asking that. I'll explain later, but now's not the time."

"But-"

"He's right, Tikki," agrees Marinette. "If you guys don't mind, could you give us space? I appreciate everything you did, both you and Alix. But I have to talk to Florence privately when she wakes up. I'm sorry." She fishes out some cheese. "Here. P-Cat Noir's kwami likes cheese, so you can use this to refuel."

I take it, and nod. "I don't mind. If anything, she has to tell you everything before any of us, especially you."

"Like how she's your future daughter," mutters Mercury. Before he can spill anymore info, I grab the watch. With a touch, he instantly vanishes.

"Uh, isn't he going to be mad later?" Marinette questions.

I laugh. "No worries, I'm sure he'll be able to forgive his great-niece. Well, see you Marinette. And it was cool meeting you Tikki." I exit the room, and out of the bakery.

I find Adrien yelling in an alleyway. "But who else Plagg? And no, I don't have any camembert on me. She has to be her, Plagg!"

I almost scare him out of his pants. "Yo, Adrien!"

I toss out the cheese, and with feline reflexes, he catches it. "Give that to your complaining kwami." His jaw drops, and I laugh internally. Boy, was I going to enjoy this.

"Don't worry, I didn't let the cat out of the bag, and I don't plan to either. See you tomorrow!"

I skate home, and I chuckle all the way home.

* * *

 **Florence's POV:**

This is the second time I've woken up in Marinette's bed after going unconscious.

My first instinct is find Chicca. I find her sleeping next to me, along with Tikki, and I relax.

"You're awake."

I see Marinette sitting on a chair beside me, acting slightly nervous.

Was it time to tell the truth?

My mother grips my hand, and gives a solemn smile.

"Ladybug rescued you, and told me…I know you're Mélodie."

It was time.

I hold on just as tightly.

"And I know you're Ladybug."

* * *

 **WOO HOO!  
Well, I say I kind of left you at another cliff-hanger *apologies*, but I feel good updating. I miss writing. Please feel free to point out typos, and if you have the time, leave a comment ^-^.**

 **The grim reaper agreed to let me keep Florence alive. For now, *evil laughter***

 **I don't like using flashbacks that much but they are going to be essential to what happens next throughout the story. There will be more, especially next chapter, where Florence explains her future out.**

 **Excuse me if this sounds creepy, but I sometimes check out which countries you guys are reading from. I always feel so honoured and glad to be living in this generation, where you get to connect and fangirl about your fandom with people across the globe. It's really cool, and it wasn't possible decades ago. I'm happy that I get to share my stories with you, so thanks to all of you, from fan to fan.**

 **Speaking of fanfiction…**

 **I have a new fanfiction idea, but I am still debating on the original love square or the gender-bend. I think I'll go with the original, but there aren't too many gender-bend fics out there. There will be no Mélodie sadly, but plenty of angst and romance. And darkness. Gosh, why do I torment this couple? :'(**

 **It's going to be my own twist based on a Vocaloid song that came out by the Kagamine twins. There will be less sunshine on the fanfiction, so you have been warned.**

 **I might try drawing art for this, but I am literally still at beginner. So check my multimedia (Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, Google+, and the regular platform updates) for possible artwork.**

 **Well, hope to be writing Chapter Fourteen as soon as possible. Now that exams are over, I can chill, read, write, and catch up to shows now, mwah ha ha!**

 **Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou (greeting from Canada)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Previous and The Next

**Chapter Fourteen: The Previous and The Next**

 **Adrien's POV:**

After purchasing a few roses as Cat Noir, I head towards the cemetery.

I had snuck away from home again from another demanding schedule. Which was weird, since I thought Dad would let me take a break.

Today was the day Mom died.

The freak accident happened in England during her vacation. I never got the exact details. She left behind a heart-broken son, and part of her husband had died that day. Dad was there when it happened. Nathalie was the one who delivered the news monotonously.

I was about to approach Mom's grave, when I noticed a family was already there, paying their respects.

The woman had long dark hair adorned by a headband. Her body shakes with sobs. Her husband, a man with grim blue eyes, comforts her. Their child gently places a bouquet of daffodils on the plaque in the ground. After, she goes exploring, and chases after a dragonfly.

The adults look familiar, like from an old photograph. I decided to observe from a tree.

"Hush now darling," soothed the man.

"No Felix, it's my fault," murmurs the woman. Her husband hugs her tighter.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There was nothing we could do about it, Bridgette."

"No," Bridgette states. "I could have saved her. I should have known. I was her best friend, but I was clueless about the fact that it had took control of her!"

She juts her head up, her eyes wet with tears. "I could have saved her from falling off the tower!" she screams.

Felix frowns. "Not in front of Diana, please."

Bridgette seems to regain some of her composure. She looks at her daughter, who stands still. After a few seconds, the girl resumes playing.

Meanwhile, I freeze. What tower? I move closer to the couple, and accidentally step on a twig. It snaps.

The two freeze. Diana runs back to her parents.

"Whoever is there, come out now," growls Felix, stepping forward in front of his family. "I'm kind of rusty, but I'm still able to kick butt."

Without any other options, I come out of my hiding spot. I hear a gasp from the woman.

"You're the new Cat Noir," Felix says.

I nod. "And what were you to my moth- this woman?"

They stay silent. More tears spill out of the Bridgette's dark blue eyes.

She falls on her knees, and covers her mouth. Felix tries to sooth her, but she only shakes her head.

"You're…her kid, aren't you? Are you Adrien?" she asks.

I try to keep my voice steady. "Yes, I am the boy you speak of," I confirm.

She gulps. Felix relaxes, but he still keeps his eyes on me. They focus on my costume. "It suits you," he mutters, earning a glare from his wife.

I approach them slowly. "That still doesn't answer my question. What were you to my mother?"

"All of that will be explained when we have our meeting," the light-blond man replies.

"Why not now? And what meeting?" I demand.

Felix grunts. "So the old man hasn't notified you yet? Figures he would, he is always procrastinating…"

"Felix," Bridgette warns.

"Oh please, what important business do you think he has in Hawaii?"

"Master Fu has his reasons, which he'll explain once he gets here."

"Yeah, he's hanging ten on a surfboard, maybe there's a possessed dolphin that needs saving."

"Felix!"

"Wait," I cut in. "Master Fu is coming back to Paris?"

Felix digs into his pocket, clicks on something, then shows the screen. It's playing a video sent via e-mail.

The Master himself sits lazily in a chair, sipping out of a coconut. A surfboard rests next to his comfortable spot, and he wiggles his toes in the sand.

"Aloha, Bridgette…and that husband of yours," Master Fu greets.

"See, after all these years he still doesn't acknowledge me as a true miraculous holder, well ex-holder," Felix mumbles.

"Shush," Bridgette hisses. "Keep your comments to yourself."

"I wish this was a normal reconnecting, but alas, I need your help," Master Fu continues in the video.

"The man also has a habit of breaking his promises…" Felix shuts up after Bridgette glares at him.

"I know I promised to never involve you after the tragedy in London," says the elderly man, as if he heard Felix. "However we all know you are the best bet into training the new Ladybug and Cat Noir. Yes, I have found new hosts for our kwamis. They are currently residing in Paris, which is where I'll need you to go."

Master Fu's face zooms in, and I notice he's gained more wrinkles.

"I'll know you'll want to sit out on this. I am still sorry for Elise's death, which should never have happened. But right now, they'll need your help. Plus, I think you'll connect with the boy-"

It seems Master Fu dropped his phone on the table. A commotion happens in the background, and he returns, with a glass of lemonade.

"Sorry, it's hot out here, so I got to keep hydrated. Anyways, I'll already be in Paris by the time you get there, and I already bought you guys tickets, including one for your kid. So no excuses from your husband."

He takes one generous sip from the glass, and exhales. I notice he still has his bracelet. Does he ever use it?

"Once a Miraculous Holder, always a Miraculous Holder, no matter what the circumstances were obtaining them. And yes, that includes your husband's not-so-ceremonial circumstances. You may have passed on your duties to your successors, but the responsibilities that you had for the world are still yours."

"Farewell for now. I'll see you there." And the video ends.

Everyone stays quiet.

I raise my voice first. "So Master Fu is here?" I ask.

"Well, that's what he said in the video, but there's seen no sign of him," Felix gruffly answers.

"Maybe he got sidetracked by something," Bridgette ponders.

"Right. So I guess we'll host the meeting without him."

"Felix!"

"What, the old man wanted us to have the meeting, and made us come here. I only agreed to go because I don't trust you on your own. So we're going to keep that promise, whether the lazy bozo shows his presence or not."

I'm still entirely confused. "Master Fu said he wants you to train me. Just who are you two?"

The couple stare at each other, then sigh.

"You haven't guessed yet, kid?" Bridgette asks.

"No." I answer. The woman shakes her head, and again I feel as if I should recognize them.

Felix looks at my ring. "Plagg, we're back," he announces.

"Your previous Ladybug and Cat Noir are back, and we're here to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **I slacked off, I know, I'll try not to do that again. Plus, there's another fanfic I haven't updated in two months, and darn it the canon is ruining it. Oh well, it's still a tale I have to finish.**

 **So I decided to add Felix and Bridgette into the mix, along with Master Fu since he doesn't seem to get enough recognition in our fandom. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, I might change the cover for this fanfic, unless you like it the way as it is.**

 **I'll be posting my new fanfiction (for this fandom) soon, and I've worked on art for it for the entire weekend.**

 **Happy Belated Valentine's Day, whether you are half of a power couple or a strong super solo, like me XD. My birthday just passed too (I'm 16, geez hopefully I'm not too old for this fandom.)**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	15. Chapter 15: Meetings

**Chapter Fifteen: Meetings**

 **Marinette's POV:**

"Here, have some tarts."

"Thanks, Mo-Marinette."

It's been two days since the haunting events of the Pétrifier have taken place. Luckily, Florence seems to be back in shape.

You couldn't even tell she had turned to stone.

After, Florence decided to share information about herself. She was still hiding details, but I wasn't complaining. If Tikki wasn't here, I think I would have fainted on the spot.

It was still hard to process everything, and Florence said she would have to tell everyone else, too.

I have no idea how they would take it.

Maybe Master Fu's eyes would bug out of his head. The poor man has been trying to keep the balance for so many ages, and I doubt he'd take more problems.

Then again, he may ignore that and burst into song and offer his congratulations.

"Florence is my daughter, and she has come from the future. Florence is my daughter, and she has come from the future." I repeat the words in my head like a mantra. It would be the first sentence I would say.

The next words would be, "The world is in chaos, and Hawk Moth has won."

"We have to change the past."

I pale at the words, still trying to muster the courage I would need to say them.

"…Marinette?"

Florence looks at me, concerned. Tikki eyes her kwami friend with the same expression. The yellow bird ferociously gnaws at a blueberry muffin.

"Everything is going to be fine! We are going to be all okay and eat bakery goods for eternity, yeah!" Chicca cackles.

Florence had whispered to me earlier. Chicca had these sort of…fits from time to time. She told me the best way to react was to stay, listen, and to make sure she didn't devour all of your sweets.

I offer a weak smile at Florence. "I'm fine. I'm still trying to adjust to the knowledge, that's all."

Her face drops, and her eyes look down, full of guilt.

"No, don't be like that," I whine, cupping her cheeks. "I would have to find out eventually anyway. Besides," I giggle lightly, "I don't mind if you call me Mom. Just don't do it in front of everyone else."

She laughs. That's a good sign. "Sorry, M-mom," she apologizes. "It's just that Nathaniel didn't show up for school today, so I'm worried he might not be alright, or he could be avoiding me."

I frown. Our artist was absent in class today, but I was sure he didn't get injured during the battle.

I am also aware that the two might have mutual feelings for each other, but Florence kept pushing back. Before, I didn't understand why.

Now, I realize Florence was trying not to damage time. Well, she already had by coming into the past. Florence's point was, Nathaniel and her couldn't be together since they were from different time periods. In her time, Nathaniel would in his late 30's. She hadn't existed yet in 2016. With a heavy heart, I understood. But it wasn't fair.

Pulling her into a hug, I pat her head. It felt normal. "I know you're worried about him, but I'm sure he's fine."

Florence makes a relieved sound, and she snuggles.

I play with the golden locks of her hair. She hasn't told me who her father is.

I shouldn't be curious.

My earrings start ringing.

"Huh?"

Tikki immediately flies. "Someone's calling you, Marinette, answer them!" she says.

"Who? How?" I didn't know that my earrings had this feature without having to transform.

"Just say, 'answer call'."

"Okay…answer call!"

Cat Noir's image projects onto my wall, and I duck towards the side of the bed. "Hello, my lady," he purrs. "Uh…where exactly are you?"

I hide under a sheet of blankets. "I'm not transformed," I grumble.

"Tikki, transform me!"

After becoming Ladybug, I slink from the covers and I see Florence and Cat Noir discussing.

"So…I assume you know Ladybug's civilian identity?" he asks. I hear a hint of jealously in his voice."

"Yeah, but she isn't telling you," I reply for her, crossing my arms.

My partner gives me a pouty look. "That's not fair, my lady. Can't I just have one tiny hint, like maybe the first letter of your name…"

"Right. Why did you call me?" I ask.

I hear snickers in the background.

"Who's that?"

"Oh? That's some new guests that will be hosting our next meeting. You and Mélodie are invited. Master Fu will be joining, too, I think."

I gasp. "Really, he's coming back to Paris?" Maybe he realized that Florence was here. He could help us.

A man stands beside Cat Noir, all business-like. "Yes, the oh-so-great old master shall grace us with his presence after his retreat in Hawaii," he answers monotonously. "Unless, of course, he has other cases to attend to, like, ah, learning how to keep a promise."

A plush rabbit is thrown at his head. "Felix!" a woman off-screen reprimands. Felix rolls his eyes, then chuckles. "That's my wife, you're going to love her." His face grows serious. Well, please attend this meeting Ladybug; it's very important. We shall meet you at the hideout where you received your miraculous. Be there by 8:00 tonight. We'll see you there, along with your new allies. Goodbye."

And the image disappears.

Florence looks at the clock. "It's 7:15 already," she observes. "Are you finished your homework?"

I nod. "What about you?" I ask. She smiles.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

She transforms into Mélodie, and the two of us go traveling through the starry night.

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

 **Nathaniel's POV:**

Volpina had insisted that she could manage on her own. Which was hard since she had tripped on the sidewalk. Twice. The woman also had bumped into a lamp post.

The fox-themed super heroine was still clutching her head when she had departed.

"Go get checked by a doctor," I had told her.

She had rolled her eyes. "I know how to take of myself kid, don't worry."

With that, she had activated her invisibility and was gone.

Now I sit at the park today, right where everything had happened. It's peaceful, since it's early in the morning and no one is around.

Subconsciously, my hand started to sketch.

First, there's Ladybug and Cat Noir. As usual, they were in action, yo-yo and baton spinning and twirling in sync. But this time, their expressions were darkened to show pure frustration and anger.

Next, was Volpina. Fire balls in each hand, prepared to toss them at her opponent. But her posture gave the idea that she was exhausted.

I pause. I take a second to glance at the tree, where I last saw her. "Not yet," I tell myself. "Sketch the others."

I find myself drawing Alix and her blue pal racing. Even without skates, she was nimble on her feet. Her associate played a mask of amusement. However, underneath even he could tell the seriousness of the situation. Their eyes were focused, and determined to save their friend.

Silently, I draw Florence, as her hero, Mélodie. I try giving her a brave expression, but all I could etch is the terror and pain of the look she had given me, before she sacrificed herself. I press harder on the paper.

I didn't even know if she was alright. I am too scared to know.

My hand starts drawing again, but the shapes aren't familiar.

My eyes widen. I'm still drawing, and I find myself with the profiles of two individuals.

Who are they?

My hand focuses on the taller person, and the finished product is a man with a butterfly-shaped pin on his suit. Underneath, I cursively write two words.

Hawk Moth.

I feel a sudden chill down my spine. I didn't know how, but somehow, I knew for sure this was the man who was responsible for all of this.

But who was the other person beside him?

I don't hear the footsteps approaching. My hand is about to sketch the details of the next profile, when a shadow looms over my sketchbook.

"You know too much."

With that, I feel a tingling sensation, and I'm shoved into a sack.

Before I black out, I realize something.

"I'm being kidnapped."

* * *

 **Well, I've noticed there were a lot of comments in Chapter Six regarding Nathaniel's safety.**

 **Besides getting a kick out of this (cue evil laugh), Tomato-kun has been kidnapped.**

 **He is going to be much more involved with our heroes, which I have planned from the very beginning. I just didn't know how to make it dramatic.**

 **So I get the poor child swiped away by some incognito person. Perfect plot advancement XD. Don't worry he isn't dead.**

 **Well, for now.**

 **Yes, I keep stalling the magical truth/reveal of Florence's future, but everyone has to hear it, not just Marinette. They all got to know all the horrible poop that awaits them in the future.**

 **What exactly happened in Florence's future?**

 **Why does Felix seem to hate Master Fu so much?**

 **Who the heck kidnapped Tomato-kun?**

 **And how come everyone abuses plush teddies these days as weapons?**

 **That's it for now, hope to update soon. My schedule is getting more hectic when it shouldn't be *sobs***

 **Comment, vote, review, spot the typo, and spread the fandom. Miraculously.**

 **Love ya!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness of the Past

**Chapter Sixteen: Darkness of the Past  
**

 **A/N: As the canon Ladybug Origins have started airing, most of this fanfiction is going to become an AU. I'm going to stick to how I planned it in the beginning, so don't worry about any spoilers about the origins, or any episodes after episode 12. You will be only seeing my own concept.**

 **For those of you who are confused on what is happening, here are the main highlights that have occurred so far in this story.**

 **Alix's watch houses Keith Kubdel, a human who was turned into a kwami. Once known as the hero Mercury in Australia, he is Alix's great-uncle, and currently seeks a holder.**

 **Felix and Bridgette were the former Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they were active in England. They were summoned by Master Fu to go to Paris.**

 **Alix knows the identity of Mélodie, Cat Noir, and Ladybug. Nathaniel only knows Mélodie's.**

 **In the last chapter, it's revealed that Florence Emma Agreste has told Marinette that she is her daughter, and that she is from the future. She hasn't told her mother her true last name (she had said it was Argenté when she came to school), in fear her existence goes in jeopardy.**

 **Tomato-kun (aka Nathaniel) has been kidnapped.**

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V.:**

Ladybug and Mélodie drop through the vent. There, they find the couple arguing about Master Fu.

"If he doesn't show up in the next minute we are starting without him."

"Felix!"

The hideout was a closed book and toy shop. Ladybug gives a questioning look at Mélodie, who only shrugs. Eventually, the two decide to stay awkwardly silent. Just like the other guests in the room.

Bridgette and Felix had first dropped off their daughter Diana to a babysitter. Currently the elegant mother scowls at her impatient husband, who raises his hands in defeat.

Mélodie sits comfortably on the green bean bag, quietly humming to herself.

Alix and Mercury were exploring the store, and Mercury squeals as he lifts up an old radio. "Now this," he starts, "was the real jam."

Volpina had grumbled and whined in her boredom, playing a few notes on her flute to pass the time. Now she snores on the clerk's desk, earning a soft chuckle from Cat Noir. He doesn't notice Ladybug's nervous glances at him.

The heroine of Paris looks back and forth. From her daughter of the future, to her partner. Both had blond hair, and the same lively laugh.

Ladybug was trying to comprehend the situation. If her theory were correct, the strongest candidate for Florence's father would be Cat Noir. Which would mean…

"Ladybug, are you alright?"

Cat Noir was trying to muster the courage to confront his partner again of her identity. The male hero wants to respect her wishes, but well…curiosity was madly biting the cat. Besides, Florence knew, and she hadn't been freaking out.

He finds his Lady's face paling with a bright growing blush on her cheeks, which was saying much since it was dark. Her twinkling pupils had shrunk and were staring at Mélodie. Something was wrong. Straightening, he walked toward her, and decided to ask the question again.

He shouldn't have snuck up behind her.

She screams when his hand contacts her shoulder, making the others flinch. The loud noise alerts Volpina awake. In a fighting stance, the fox hero jumps onto the counter. Her defence slowly loosens, and she stumbles around the small platform.

"W-where are you Tennis Terror? No m-more rackets till you s-surrender…" she slurs drowsily. Alix snorts, but Mercury frowns, and lifts the hero off the counter.

"Did you heal, or even get a chance to get a check-up?" murmurs the blue kwami. Volpina smirks at him in her half sleep. "Ciao," she says, and her head rests on Mercury's shoulder.

Ladybug uses this distraction, skips towards Florence and hides behind her.

"Alright, alright, let's just start," Felix announces. "I'm guessing the Master has important duties to attend to, so let's just get this over with."

Everyone gathers around the bookshelf, and sits on the beanbags.

The former Cat Noir introduces himself. "I'm Felix Franklin, and this is my wife, Bridgette Franklin."

The couple wave, smiling. "We are the former Ladybug and Cat Noir, and we protected London. When Hawk Moth moved to a new base in Paris, we had to resign from our hero work," says Bridgette.

"Well, for me, it was more of giving back the Miraculous…" mutters Felix.

"Felix, you know Master Fu forgives you. He just likes teasing you."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asks.

Averting his eyes from his curious audience, Felix sighs.

"You see; I wasn't always a hero. I was, what you would call, a thief. That would…make me a villain," explains Felix.

"The first time I met the old man, I mean, Mr. Fu, it was because he was victim and I was the culprit. It was the first time I did any crime, and I did it for the thrill. After I stole the ring from him, thinking it was only a normal trinket. Lucky for me, I was wrong."

"And Plagg let you?!" Adrien asked incredulously. A faint smile appeared on his predecessor's face.

"Plagg complained that he was stuffed inside that box for a while, so he had wanted to have a bit of fun, to get back at Master Fu. It helped that I had some camembert on me too. For a while, we helped each other play cat burglar, the notorious Black Jaguar. Then…I fell in love with this stunning woman."

Bridgette laughs, but frowns. "It wasn't always like that. You always used to only flirt with me, and it was only to get me flustered. Then you would make your getaway. Plus, as our civilian identities, you never gave me the time of day."

"True enough. But that changed. Hawk Moth akumatizing villains around the city, and it was hard dealing with the competition. You can't steal if there are others with magical powers in your way. So, I ended up helping Ladybug more often. It felt different from stealing; it was more fun, fulfilling, pure, and made me care more about the city. I have to say that was also when I started falling for her. Thanks to her, I became a hero."

Bridgette nods. "It was good timing too; otherwise Master Fu would have had to intervene himself to take back the Miraculous. I needed Cat Noir's aid to fight the villains Hawk Moth sent to do her bidding. We-"

"wait, did you just say her?" interjected Cat Noir.

The couple stood silent, unable to respond.

"…yes." Bridgette struggled to reply. "The first Hawk Moth, _our_ Hawk Moth, was a female. She was a victim of the possessed butterfly kwami Metta," Felix answers. Mercury gasps, and Alix stares at him in confusion.

"We knew her. She…Hawk Moth…she was my best friend. She was supposed to become the Monarch, but her kwami was being controlled by darkness. I didn't know. Years later, after we just reunited as our civilian identities, we were having a final one-on-one battle. Hawk Moth initiated it, saying it was life or death."

"…Bridgette?" The others look concerned, and Volpina slowly stirs awake at the tension of the story.

"I still didn't know. We fought on Big Ben, and landed on the clock's hands. Both of us were tired, and then she de-transformed. Her kwami released an explosion. I couldn't…wasn't able to…she fell. I couldn't catch her…I watched her die, Felix! I watched her die!"

Bridgette collapses, and her body heaves with sobs. Her husband supports her. Volpina looks in horror of the scene in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Elise, I'm so sorry…" she whispers.

"Hush, it's not your fault Bridgette dear," soothes her husband.

"My mom was Hawkmoth."

The others are alert and turn to the voice.

Cat Noir stares at the floor, a flood of emotions coursing through his head. "Mom was…Hawkmoth?" He repeats, in disbelief. His voice cracks, but he continues. "That's how she really died during the trip, huh. Does my father know? Why did she challenge you to a duel, why did she…"?

"I-I don't know!" Bridgette stutters. "One m-moment we were just chatting the day away, then she said she wanted to buy a cup of c-coffee. The next thing I know she's attacking me as H-Hawk Moth in my civilian form, demanding me to transform into Ladybug for a d-duel to the death! She did look like s-she was hiding something before, a-and her visit was out of the blue. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to pry. I didn't know she would…"

"It's alright, Mrs. Franklin," says Ladybug. "You did what could during the situation. Please don't blame yourself." She goes to Cat Noir, who's curled on the ground. Unsure on how to console him, she gives him a hug.

"She's right."

An elderly man stands in the doorway, accompanied several identical girls hoisting some luggage. They grumble about the heaviness of the packages.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything important?" he asks.

"Master Fu?" Volpina looks, dumbfounded. "No one told me you were coming here, too."

"Sorry, Ms. Fiametta, I should have informed, you, well, all of you myself. I decided to give the honour to my former Ladybug, and her husband."

He turns to Bridgette, and sympathy was in the man's eyes. "As I was saying, you must stop blaming yourself. What's happened will never change. All we can hope to do is prevent catastrophes like that occurring again by using what we have learned from those tragic experiences."

Master Fu helps the British woman get up from the ground, and Felix stands firmly beside her. After, he walks over to the dynamic duo. Ladybug nudges her partner, and he looks into the boy's watery eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Cat Noir. I don't know what ran through your mother's thoughts that day, or the days previous, but what I know is this. Metta, the kwami of the butterfly miraculous, was missing. During his-" he nudged towards Mercury "-generation, there was so much darkness being contained in human hearts, with intent to destroy. It was so much that even Plagg couldn't contain anymore without the darkness affecting himself in the process. So, the kwamis proposed an idea. They would elect a second kwami to harbour the darkness of humans, and possibly convert it back to light."

The Miraculous Protector looked at the rest of the audience. "It was a risky idea, with so many ways it could go wrong. But the kwamis were desperate. There were already two world wars, with so much bloodshed. So Metta, the kwami with the power of metamorphosis, was chosen. The procedure was that she would contain the darkness, use her powers to change it into goodness, and release it back into the world. As Mercury knows, that was not the case."

Mercury stood, nodding sadly. He seemed to have aged in Alix's eyes. "Well, none of the kwamis but Plagg were trained to harbour such evil. So when Metta and the Monarch tried doing the experiment, it backfired. The Monarch holder was killed. So was Aarith, who was my kwami, as we were the ones assisting her. Aarith turned me into a kwami, but she forgot I would be trapped inside the watch until someone opened it. The darkness took hold of Metta. Well, not completely at that moment…" He gulped, and looked sympathetically at Adrien.

"As you see, Metta showed up around twenty years later, down to her last hope. She thought if she merged with your mother, the darkness would be countered with your mother's purity and vanish."

"That didn't happen. She became Hawk Moth," says Cat Noir.

"Indeed," agreed Master Fu. "Your mother did try fighting the darkness to save Metta and herself. Sadly, at that first transformation her heroic efforts were overpowered. For a while, she was the terror of London. Then, Hawk Moth vanished."

"Meanwhile, Elise was married to a high class fashion designer. She had met him during a trip to Paris. Shortly after, she had a child, a lovely baby boy. That happiness, weakened the darkness. It was new light, not light that was already there, that halted the control. Metta was actually able to convert that darkness into some light. But not all of it. The darkness took over again, and from what I infer, she went back to London so Ladybug could save her from herself. Ladybug was her last hope."

"So you're telling me she had that duel to die?" Cat Noir asked angrily. He stood, fists clenched. Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder, soothing him. Master Fu sulked.

"She didn't want to die, that I can tell you. Elise loved her family. She went to Ladybug for help. However, she found out her best friend was Ladybug, and knew Ladybug couldn't do anything about it. They were both young when they were chosen. So she went with her final option: let Ladybug save the world from the darkness she contained. Elise thought death would wipe out it away, and Metta would be free."

"Elise was a hero; I have no doubt about it. But her efforts did not come to bear fruit. It wasn't her fault. She was unaware that after death, the darkness would find another host. As you two know, Metta was still corrupted, and her darkness chose a new Hawk Moth, who lives in Paris today."

"So what do we do now?" demands Felix. "How on earth are we supposed to save Metta, her current host, and free the darkness?"

Fu scowls. "I'm getting there, boy. You were always impatient Felix."

"Can the current host even be saved?" Mélodie asks worriedly.

Fu acknowledges the young girl with curious eyes.

"Well, that's why I've gathered all of you. All of you together will use your powers to overpower the darkness, as a team. And that includes you, Miss Time Traveler."

The feathered hero's jaw drops, and Fu chuckles nervously. "The future must really be a horrible mess for you to risk your journey here into the past. We have a lot to talk regarding your situation. However, you and Chicca are welcome to join us too. But first, I'd like to introduce you to another member of the team. Well, it's technically members as her current form…"

He stares at the clone girls, who were still right where he left them. "You're still carrying my luggage?" he questions, dumbfounded.

They roll their eyes in synch and drop the bags with the thud.

As they come closer, the other holders (and kwami) notice they are all dressed in the same black and yellow striped attire.

The Honey Bee Miraculous.


	17. Chapter 17: Abuzz

**Chapter Seventeen: Abuzz**

 **A/N: I broke the original Chapter Sixteen in two parts, since I felt that I was introducing too many things in one giant Chapter. I also added other ideas, so I hope this helps. It starts with the introduction of Queen Bee.**

 **Third Person POV:**

The bee miraculous holder, or holders, as it seems at the moment, come into the dim light of the store. There are three, no. Four? Five? The heroes have trouble keeping count.

"Oh no, not more clones," groans Cat Noir, thinking back to the encounter with the Duplicator.

Unfortunately, the comment does not go unheard. One of the clones, whose hair seemed messier than the rest, glares at the cat miraculous holder.

"Excuse me?!" she questions, offended. She moves towards him, but another clone blocks her. She sighs, as if this has happened before.

"Anger, we can't let you flare up again," she warns her counterpart. "You already caused that explosion yesterday."

"Her name is Anger?" Ladybug thought confusingly. She looked quickly at the other bee themed girls. "Then what are the rest called?"

Anger lets out a huff. "Well, Patient, it was all Lazy's fault for being…well, lazy!" she retorts. "No matter how much I shook her, she wouldn't help us carry this stuff! You can't blame me, I'm freaking Anger! Besides, that bomb finally got her to move her butt off the bed, and Sleepy was able to nap in a proper place." She peers at the clones, and relaxes. "Whew, I don't see Lazy or Sleepy anywhere."

Master Fu frowns at the clones. "Queen Bee, you must control your emotions. You can't have more multiplying," he orders.

Some of the clones disappear, but others appear.

A third clone joins Anger and Patience. Her mouth is stuffed with food. She lifts up her lunch box. "Here, have some sushi. If it keeps me calm, it should do the same for you. Cause, you know, we're all the same person…"

"Hunger, you're going to go pass the credit limit because of your appetite." Patience reprimands. She says this in a monotone voice. "I guess our merged-self skipped dinner, didn't she?"

Hunger shrugs. "Either way, this is delicious." She waves the box under Anger's nose. She looks like she wants to explode.

"Uh, Hunger, I think what Anger wants to say is that she likes that you offered, but that-"

TOOT!

A whistle blows, making the others flinch. A fourth clone somersaults and backflips to the group. "I! Think! We! Should! Eat! When! We're! Hungry!" she cheers, waving her yellow pom-poms.

None of them seem to help calm down the one called Anger. She stiffly points a finger at the cheerleading clone. "I swear if I hear one more cheer out of you Happy, I'll shove one pom-pom down your throat."

Happy only smiles wider.

Anger starts to glow bright yellow, making Patience panic.

"Uh, Logical? I think it's time we merged back. Like, NOW!" Patience panics. "The last thing I need now is Mean bossing us around again!"

"Wise choice," agrees a different clone, who was assumedly Logical. She takes out a hair comb out of her hair, and waves it. The item lights up.

"ALL FOR ONE!" she yells. A light flashes around the Queen Bees, and all of them merge into one person. The girl winces in pain. Master Fu clicks his tongue.

"Queen Bee, you must not divide yourself into more aspects than you can manage," Master Fu chastises.

"Give me a break!" the girl defends herself. "I only got this Miraculous yesterday."

Then she seems to realize that there are people gawking at her.

"Um, hi? I'm Queen Bee." She introduces herself, embarrassed. "Master Fu recruited me yesterday, and he's been helping me with uh, controlling my powers? Uh, I still can't remember what happened after One For All. Did they, uh, they do anything weird. Sorry, I was still kind of mad at the drool I found on the bed, so I'm not sure if my angry side did anything weird…"

"You're talking too fast," notes Mercury. Queen Bee flushes in embarrassment. "Yeah. That's a side effect of the my Miraculous. I'm busy as a bee, and so is my speech is always abuzz…"

"Indeed. This was why I was delayed with getting back a response to you, along with other problems…" The Miraculous Protector trails off, eying a large potato sack. Recollecting his thoughts, he faces the blue kwami.

"Now, Mercury, I think it's your turn to choose a Holder."

Mercury looks at Alix. Her eyes widen in surprise.

However, before he can open his mouth, Alix shakes her head.

"Nope. No way. No thank you. I pass the offer. A great honour, great-uncle, but no," she declines in a rush.

"But why?" Mercury asks. "Kubdels have always passed the power down from generation to generation!"

"I don't want to," argues Alix. "All of you are amazing heroes, and that takes a lot of responsibility. I'm not saying that I'm not responsible. I just don't want powers. I'm a darer, a risk-taker, and I'm one heck of a rebel. I can still help, as Alix Kubdel." She pauses to take a breath. "I'm sorry if that sounds rash, or if that offended anyone," she adds more softly. "I just like how I am now. And you are going to let me help. I can be the head at home base."

Volpina whistles at the athlete's speech, until Mélodie shushes her. She checks on her parents, who huddle close by. For once, Ladybug doesn't protest Chat's contact of his arm around her shoulders.

Mercury slowly processes Alix's words. After a moment, he nods. "Alright. I respect your decision. But…who am I going to choose now? I don't have a honing technique, or if I do, know how to find my "chosen"."

Master Fu chuckles anxiously. Again, his eyes flit towards the potato sac. "Actually Mercury, I was going to intervene. I was going say that you should pass down the power outside of family. I found a guy for you already." He looks at Queen Bee. "Can you get that sack over there? And please don't split yourself up."

The bee heroine drags the parcel across the floor. "Don't drag it!" Master Fu orders.

"It's the heaviest of them all," she mutters. She grunts and lifts it from the ground.

Husband whispered to wife. "He's acting suspicious. The old man did something," Felix mumbled.

"I think you're right. He did actually call you Felix a few minutes ago." Bridgette watched as Queen Bee plopped the sack into the Master's hands.

"Say hi to the next Mercury, kiddos!" He untied the sack from the bottom, and the person inside dropped out.

Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyes bug out of their head.

Bridgette faints. Felix tries to wake her.

Volpina laughs nervously.

Mercury face palms.

And Mélodie immediately goes to help untie the ropes.

Bounded and gagged sat a scowling Nathaniel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **  
MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SEASON ONE IS DONE.**

 **I have so many emotions right now.**

 **Anyways, I'm so terribly sorry for the late update (dammit it's been a freaking MONTH). I've been busy and hit writer's block a couple of times, unsure what to do with the story. I don't even know if I even wrote this chapter right. Does it even make sense?! I think I introduced too many new concepts and got you poor readers more confused than ever. I may edit later, please tell me your opinion. For a quick recap:**

 **Elise Agreste was the first Hawk Moth.**

 **Metta (butterfly kwami) went cray-cray (who knows what I'm referencing to) after an experiment to wipe out darkness got her possessed.**

 **Another Miraculous Holder, Queen Bee, has joined our legion. Her main power is to split herself up into different aspects of herself, like emotions or character traits (eg. Happy, Logical, Lazy). Poor Cat Noir and Mercury are already surrounded by feminine energy.**

 **Tomato-head was kidnapped by Master Fu. Someone please make that a head-cannon.**

 **My other Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, Rebirthed, is out now. Please check it out if you can if you love angst (why am I hurting the main ship *sobs*).**

 **Hopefully I won't vanish on a monthly basis (again). It can be agonizing to wait for a fanfiction to update sometimes, especially if it's really well written, unlike mine. But we've all got lives (or nine each) to also take care of, too.**

 **You can stalk me on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Google+, and Deviantart. I love meme-ing.**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**

 **P. S. (SPOILERS) If Lila ever becomes a fake Volpina again I wanna see her verse the real one.**


	18. Chapter 18: Cheating Death

Chapter Eighteen

 **Cat Noir's POV**

"Old man, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Felix was scowling at Master Fu, and not just because of his wife. Bridgette was still passed out, and Mercury and Volpina were doing what they could to help.

Master Fu frowned. "Really, boy, after all we've been through, you still don't know how Miraculous Holders are chosen? Well, then again you were a thief..."

"Stealing is one thing. Kidnapping a child who may or may not agree with this fate is another matter altogether. I stole that ring consciously. But that kid was brought here against his will."

Master Fu sighed. "Felix, I don't just stuff random citizens in bags and boom, they're automatically superheroes."

"Well uh, to be fair, Master Fu, you decided to give me my earrings when I helped you," said Ladybug.

"Hey, that's what happened to me too," I added.

"So you choose teens who give you an act of kindness?" questioned Alix. "But that could be anybody." I frowned inwardly. That seemed kind of random and careless to do. Was the choosing by chance? If someone helped Master Fu earlier, I wouldn't have been Cat Noir?

"That's just one method, I don't do that for everybody," defends Master Fu

Volpina nervously laughed. "Yeah. For me, I won it after I gambled with a few robbers."

"Just how many times did people steal from you dude?" complained Mercury.

"Seriously, you literally just chose two citizens off the streets to be bestowed the strongest Miraculouses, and another one who got it through means of thievery." Felix scowled.

"Hey! I didn't steal it! I won it!" corrects Volpina.

Queen Bee wrinkles her nose. "Um, yes. From robbers, which is, in a way, stealing."

"Don't you buzz into this Honeycomb," the fox-themed hero growls. "You're a newbie around here you don't need to stick into any of my business thank you very much."

"Why, you-"

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK AND WHERE THE HECK AM I?!"

Everyone fell silent, and we turned to the direction of the scream.

Nathaniel steamed, his face almost as red as his hair. Mélodie was beside him, sharing the same angry look.

"The knots, I can't untie them," she stated.

"Maybe you should keep them on, you look like you're gonna punch someone," noted Mercury.

"Good point, because I actually do," agreed Nathaniel.

Awkward silence filled the shop again.

"Well?" Any day would be good." My classmate is obviously not happy to be here as a surprise guest.

Mélodie held his tied hands. "Alright, I'll start. What do you see here Nathaniel?"

He took a deep breath. "That lady who was passed out is waking up. The old man who knocked me out is standing over there. That tall blond dude is probably the lady's husband, since he looks like he wants to kill someone too. There's a glowing blue guy, and the girl near him is Alix-wait what? Nevermind, uh there's a fox girl here, she looks familiar. That bee girl, too. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking at me like they've seen a ghost, which is probably not good. Am I dead? Wait no..."

Mélodie peered at Master Fu. "What did you use on him to knock him out?"

Master Fu held up a vial containing a liquid. "I only gave him a small dose; he's fine. It was only enough to knock him out and bring him here."

"Does it have any side effects?"

"Your friend won't have a filter on him, so he may spout things he may not usually say out loud."

"Alright, so I'm surrounded by Paris's heroes, and heroes to be I guess, and I'm freed to say what I want."

I couldn't resist. "Purr-fect situation, isn't it?"

"You pun?"

Mélodie groaned. "Dad, please." Then she went pale. For some reason, so did Ladybug.

I was confused. "Did you just call me dad?"

"Don't worry, the cat will be out of the bag soon enough…pun intended. But right now, we shall discuss everything." Master Fu tapped the floor with his cane, and a conference table and seats magically appeared.

We took this as a cue to sit down.

"Alright. Nathaniel, do you remember the attack by the Pétrifier?"

My classmate nodded. "Yeah, that was when Mélodie jumped in front of me and turned into stone." His face darkened at the memory.

"Okay, good. Well, not good that there was an akuma attack and that this lovely hero was petrified, but you remember," said Master Fu.

"Now, although Mélodie-" he took a glance at the bird-themed hero, who hung her head "-is most likely aware of this herself, I shall take it my responsibility to reveal it to you and to everyone else in this room."

The Guardian's eyes grew sad. "My boy, you were not supposed to live past that day."

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"But why?"

"Usually people don't die though."

"Doesn't the lucky charm usually fix everything?"

Master Fu coughed. "After you were turned into a statue, the Pétrifier crumbled your statue. For the first time, the lucky charm did not bring a person back to life. For the first time, a person was killed in an akuma caused attack."

Fear started to radiate in the artist, and he struggled against his bonds. "Are you telling me you brought me here to kill me or something?"

"Absolutely not. We are not murderers." Felix assured. We all nodded in agreement.

"Nathaniel, because you lived when you were supposed to be dead, you have begun to experience…peculiar things. For instance, when you were drawing, what did you notice?"

He frowned. "I was drawing you guys, to calm myself down after what happened. But suddenly, I just started drawing people I didn't know…yet it seemed I knew who they were in some sort of sense."

"Well you see. Nathaniel, you are now experiencing what I guess what I'll call a sixth sense. You have notions of the future; one you were originally not supposed to be apart of."

I couldn't comprehend the situation. Nathaniel was supposed to be dead. That would mean he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be at school. We were never close. I only knew he was a great artist, which made him a great villain too. Creativity and imagination can be your worst enemy. I should have checked up on him.

I might have gone to his funeral. I might have watched him being buried. Or maybe he wasn't buried, maybe he would have been cremated. He would be dead, because of the akuma attacks, because Ladybug and I couldn't protect him.

I felt my mouth going dry until Ladybug nudged me. Her eyes were red and misty. "It's okay; he's here and he's safe. There's no need to think otherwise, okay?" she whispered softly.

"Milady, you're crying." I plucked a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box, and dried her eyes. She laughed softy, and sniffled. She grabbed one and wiped some tears of my face. I didn't even realize I had been crying.

I caught Mélodie smiling sadly as she watched us. She was sitting beside Nathaniel, who finally got himself untied with Alix's help.

"Then, am I here so you can monitor me or see if I have any info to share about the future then?" he now asked.

"Those are two reasons." He nodded in Mercury's direction, who flinched. "You see, that blue guy over there? He wasn't supposed to be a kwami. In fact, he was a superhero who got stuck inside his great-niece's magical watch. I've been thinking, perhaps two people who avoided death should be partners."

"Wait, are you saying you want him to be the next Mercury?" the humanoid kwami asked.

"Exactly. I also exceeded the lifespan of a normal human, and through my experience, I think you two would be great together."

"So what do you say, are you gonna embrace the hero life?" Alix slapped her hand against his shoulder. "You do have it in you, buddy."

"Yeah, like when you saved Mélodie," agreed Ladybug.

"When you went on that date with Marinette, you were even able to break away from Hawkmoth's control temporarily, too," added Master Fu.

"Huh? You know Marinette?" Queen Bee, Nathaniel, Volpina, Alix, and I asked at the same time.

Master Fu coughs, and Ladybug flails.

"Um, I informed him that Marinette was going to help take down Evillustrator," rushed Ladybug. "You were akumatized by Hawk Moth, and during that, you asked her out on a date."

"I still don't remember it," Nathaniel murmurs. Mélodie shifted awkwardly.

"So, will you accept?" questions Bridgette.

"You may be the right one for the job, but know you have to be fully committed and be responsible for this," warned Felix.

Nathaniel sat, closing his eyes. Then he stood abruptly, with determination on his face.

"I accept. If I am the best candidate for this next superhero, and help stop Hawk Moth, then I want in. If whatever freakiness going on with me is gonna help with you guys, I'll join. I want to help protect my home. I'm not even supposed to be alive anyways, right? So, I may as well spend my second chance at life saving people as a hero."

Everyone stayed silent. Then Volpina cheered.

"Alright! One more for the hero squad!"

Mélodie hugged him. Alix gently socked him the arm, and Queen Bee offered a small smile. Ladybug shook his hand, and said some encouraging words. I went up next, and high-fived him.

"Welcome to the team, dude. Finally, I'm not alone."

"What, too many girls for your taste, Chatton?" Ladybug jokingly asked.

I laughed. "No, it's just great to get another bro on the team."

Mercury shooed us all away. "I need some quality time to discuss business matters with my new owner."

He shrunk into kwami size and as they walked away, I overheard their conversation. "So, what do you think of the phrase, 'Tomato, roll out!' as a signal to activate me?" the new kwami asked. Nathaniel stared at him. "Excuse me?" I chuckled.

The two walked to a separate room of the store, and Master Fu motioned us to sit back down. "Well, that's one matter taken care of."

"Now for the other matter. Mélodie, please rise."

She gulped, giving Ladybug and I a quick glance. I was lost. What was going on?

"I apologize if my question sounds harsh." Master Fu eyed her critically, and then spoke.

"Tell us, why did you risk your life, your kwami, and the fabric of time itself to journey back into the past?"

"She's what?!" Felix looked incredulously at her. Bridgette covered her mouth with her hands. I looked at Ladybug, who looked down in her lap.

"You knew?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I just found out."

Mélodie's shoulders sagged. "Indeed, my journey was extremely risky, but with what future currently lies before you, I had nothing to lose, really. But I guess the only way to explain is to tell you my story. And that begins, with the truth.

She looked at both me and Ladybug.

"I am Florence Emma Agreste, the daughter of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng."

"My oldest brother was the former Cat Noir, and my best friend, Stephanie Bourgeois, was the former Ladybug."

"This is my story."

* * *

 **It's been a damn seven months. Nice to finally update again after such a long writer's block. Please don't kill me.**

 **So much has happened in Miraculous Ladybug, you have no idea how much I am hyped for the webisodes (omg Angie Nasca's designed the characters wooo) and the next seasons and ahhhhh.**

 **I finally got myself and made myself have the time to update this lovely fanfiction, and I will only be focusing on this and HFJ before continuing with Rebirthed.**

 **I greatly apologize for my absence, and I hope this will not happen again.**

 **As you may have noticed, my writing style may have changed and there may be a few errors, which I will try to edit later.**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction and encouraging me to update. I was worried no one would read it anymore. Yet I keep on seeing votes and your comments which gave me confidence, so thank you. I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Love ya! ~Kurama Kaitou**


	19. Chapter 19: All The Luck

**The Birth of a Melody:** **Part One: **

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I meant to upload this on Christmas but stuff happened, forgive me, but I think a recap should happen so we're all on the same page, plus any additional facts.**

 **Main character is Mélodie/ Florence Emma Agreste, and she is the owner of the long-lost canary miraculous. There is no Duusu in my AU.**

 **The Miraculouses and heroes included/added in this story are: Ladybug and Chat Noir, Volpina (OC Fiametta, kwami Rosso), Bee Miraculous as our other favourite blond, Mercury (human turned kwami by his Turtle Kwami Metta) who just chose Nathaniel, and Master Fu's miraculous (who does NOT have Wayzz).**

 **This fanfic was created after episode 13, so although there may be some additional tidbits based off later episodes, in general everything was made without the knowledge of episodes after 13 or future ones.**

 **Florence is currently 15-17, and so are the other students.**

 **Currently all the Miraculous Holders and former ones, Bridgette and Felix (don't kill the innocent kitties) are in a meeting with Master Fu to discuss about Hawk Moth's advancement in his attacks.**

 **Florence will now be talking about her past of why she came into the past. Prepare for feels.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: All The Luck**

 _Nineteen years into the future_

"Florence Emma Agreste," she yelled, "Get your butt moving or we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!"

Running down the stairs, I nearly bumped into Dad. Some of his papers went flying, and I stooped down to help him pick them up.

"Whoa, my petite dents-de-lion, careful," he said, chuckling. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and continued down. As I went, I heard him mutter. "She's got her mother's screech, that's for sure," An amused smile played on my lips.

My mother, who stood at the doorway, frowned, holding my lunchbox. She, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Emma, you haven't had breakfast again."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry," I apologized, while reaching for an apple from the fruit basket. I hugged her and turned to face my escort.

Stephanie Lê Chiến watched me as I took generous bites out of the red fruit. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed my wrist, and the two of us marched our way to school.

"We are already 10 minutes behind schedule Ems," she complained. "My dad could have given us a ride"

Chomp.

"…Louis and Hugo are already there…"

Chomp chomp.

"COULD YOU PAY ATTENTION HERE?!"

"Huh? Want a bite?" I offered.

Steph scowled, took the apple, and stuffed it in my mouth. I gagged.

After I finished it off, I raced after her.

"Hey! I was only offering. You don't need to be hostile!" I whined.

"Hmph. Remind me, why and how are we best friends again?"

"Don't remember. Do you?"

"No."

"Does it matter?"

She sighed, then grinned. "Nope."

It didn't matter that she was two years older than me; friendship doesn't limit by age differences.

We were about to turn a corner, where Collège Françoise Dupont was just a 10-minute walk away.

Suddenly, a blast of purple fire engulfed the building in front of us.

People screamed. Citizens lay wounded, some bleeding from injuries.

We were now in a battle scene.

"Emma, run!"

We ran for looking for cover, as the sky showered with lethal fireworks in daylight.

I scanned the area. Where was the akuma causing this?

An unconscious woman laid nearby. The both of us ran to her, and we carried her, dodging the incoming flames. We left her in a safe area, and I was going to stay there, but Stephanie ran back into the zone.

"Stephanie, wait!" I cried.

The heat was intense, and I was faint.

An agonizing scream echoed around the blazing walls. I ran to the source.

The akuma got her leg.

"Stephanie!" I started to prop her up, planning to take her to safety.

That's when a chill crept up against my spine.

"You should have not gone to school. I don't show mercy."

I locked my eyes on her cruel ones, just before she released a fireball. We couldn't escape.

Two figures ran in front of us.

The woman spun her yo-yo, shielding us. "Chat Noir, get them to safety," she commanded her partner.

"Yes, Ladybug." Carrying Stephanie bridal style, and me on his back, he leapt away. Some of his brown hair singed off due to the sparks.

"Stay here," he ordered us. "I'll speak with you ladies later."

Shortly after, Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air. As usual, ladybugs swept across Paris.

However, ever since the death of Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Miraculous' power weakened. The event was now known as the First Tragedy of Paris.

The building still was in partial ruins. Injuries weren't completely healed.

And Stephanie's leg continued to bleed.

Chat Noir returned, and he cursed under his breath.

"Em-uh, miss, do you have anything that could be used as a bandage?" he asked us.

I dug out my scarf from my backpack.

"Good, I can use that." He fished out a first aid kit magically from his pouch, and started to tend to Steph's leg.

She had remained silent, her mouth shut tight. She was trying to keep a brave face.

"You shouldn't have gone back to the line of fire…no pun intended," the young hero scolded.

Steph glared. "There were people injured! I couldn't just stand there helpless and do nothing from the sidelines."

"Look, I appreciate your help, and how you took that woman to safety-" a quick smile played but disappeared "-but I can't have more casualties."

"Is that what I am? A casualty?!" she hissed.

"N-no, that's not what I meant. What I meant was the more destruction caused by the akuma, the less effective is Ladybug's Miraculous Healing Powers of Cure...it's losing more power each time." He cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you were injured. Ladybug already had the akuma covered. I should have focused on getting everyone else to safety."

"Maybe." I mused.

"While your cataclysm didn't help with the offensive in battle, it did hit a lamppost. That could've fell at any point in the battle and blocked an escape route."

"Yeah, so don't blame yourself. You were heroic enough for today."

He beamed at my words, and ruffled my hair, which took me by surprise. "You sure do know how to cheer someone up, don't you?"

"She sure does."

Paris' beloved heroine joined us.

"Young chatton, what did I say?" she chastised her partner. The teenage hero froze, and let go of me.

He pouted. "It's a bad habit."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Did you stitch up the wound?"

"I tried my best."

The polka dotted woman knelt and examined. "Your patchwork is improving." She produced her own aid kit and added a few more stitches to be safe.

"Can you carry her Chat?"

Stephanie brushed him off. "I can stand up by myself-" she paused when Ladybug frowned. "...sure, thanks."

Chat Noir carried her, ready to take off.

"Wait."

She turned to us. Her eyes seemed misty.

"While I appreciate the heroism, and I hate to say this, but he's right. I can't have more innocent people hurt. I wouldn't be able to bring any of you if something happened-"

Her fists clenched, then unfurled. She smiled bitterly. "As you know, my miraculous cure isn't as effective as it was in my youth. The only good luck we've had lately is that cataclysm works again. That's thanks to our new Chat Noir."

Chat Noir chuckled nervously. "it's ironic, the good luck brought by my bad luck. It's only been two years."

"You're still badass," I commented.

He smirked. "Damn right I am. Bet you both would be too if you became superheroes."

I snorted. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm not hero material."

Stephanie only laughed. "I'm not sure about myself. But you know, there's something I'll admit. You're as good as the first Chat Noir."

The black-clad hero's eyes widened. "What, no! I'm still a kitten in training. Besides, he'll always be the best Chat Noir that Paris has. Right, mo-milady?"

Ladybug stared into the distance, as if contemplating something.

"Milady?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she faced us. "Yeah, you don't pun as much as he did. Don't tell your predecessor I missed them." She looked at me and Steph. "We should bring them back."

"Where to miss? I doubt you want to go to school at this rate."

"If you don't mind, can we go to the hospital? My mom just gave birth to my baby brother." Stephanie groaned. "My dad is gonna freak; all of his family is gonna be hospitalized."

"Oh, don't be a drama queen, Steph."

"I'll take care of it," stated Ladybug, "both your arrangement at the hospital and your absence from school." She turned to her ally. "And you too."

He shrugged. "Eh, I missed an advanced functions test. Then again, because of the akuma attack, it's probably an early dismissal."

Ladybug carried me on her back.

"If you're afraid of heights, just shut your eyes. I promise not to drop you," she assured me. I nodded, and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Alright, off we go." And off we went.

* * *

I was practicing my notes on my flute when Mom and Hugo came back home.

Mom looked tired, but Hugo remained cheery. Even though the smile on his face seemed fake.

"Mari, Hugo!" Dad ran out of the living room, and wrapped them in a hug. "Thank goodness the both of you are okay!"

He started to give mom kisses, and Hugo squirmed between them. Obviously, he was very uncomfortable.

"Uh…remember, I'm the firstborn child."

My parents flushed at his statement, and Mom bopped him on the head.

"Thomas Hugo Agreste, don't exclaim things like that ever again!" she said, flustered.

My ears were pink, and I was sure Louis was embarrassed as well. I know him too well for him to be still be cooped up in his room.

As if on cue, he descended from the stairs, with his usual calm demeanor and collected gaze. Dad said he was the spitting image of grandpa. Both had dark sea blue eyes, an angular chin, and were serious.

Well, not anymore.

"Lou Lou!"

I pounced on him for a hug.

He froze, but eventually smiled and laughed. He ruffled my hair. "How many times did I tell you not to pounce on me?"

I ignored his question. "How's homework?"

"It's getting better, I understand most of the math now."

"If you ever need help, you know you can always ask," Hugo offered.

Louis' eye twitched. "Thanks, but I think I can manage," he said coolly.

My oldest brother frowned. "Okay, if you say so."

An eerie silence followed.

You see, Louis doesn't really get along with Hugo, some of the reasons I'll never know. Whatever they were, Hugo seemed to be guilty about it.

"I'm glad you and Mom didn't get caught in today's akuma attack," I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, aren't we all?" Hugo agreed, flashing me a grin of relief.

"Lots of disasters weren't cured, though," Louis pointed out. "I don't blame Ladybug…or Chat Noir, but Paris is suffering because of Hawk Moth. Shouldn't they try to locate him?"

"They would locate him if they could, Gabe," countered Hugo. "However, Chat Noir and Ladybug got to take care of the akumas he sends out first. We can't have more people dying."

"And people are going to continue to die if you don't attack the source of the problem!"

I tried to stop their argument. "Louis? Hugo? You guys should-"

"Don't you think they're doing everything they can to help us?"

"Maybe, but it's not enough, it wasn't able to save-"

"BOYS!"

Dad shouted, which was rare of him.

"Please don't argue now," he said gently. "I know it's been a rough few years for all of us, but the last thing we need is an argument among my own two sons."

"But people are dying, dad!" yelled Louis. "People we know are getting hurt too! It killed Aunt Alya-"

"I know."

We all froze, and Dad hugged Mom, who was shaking.

"Alya's dead, Volpina's dead, Nino is paralyzed from the waste down, Nathaniel is dead, and your friends…"

Mom broke into sobs.

"…they're dead," muttered Louis. His eyes widened, as if something was just unveiled to him. He stared at Mom, then Hugo, then back at Mom.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started.

She shook her head. "I should be the one who's apologizing Louis, not you."

"No mom, it was me." Hugo stepped forward. "I shouldn't have gone deeper into the discussion."

Both hugged her, and Dad and I joined.

Mom wiped her tears. Cupping our faces, she kissed our foreheads.

We all got up. "Well, I guess it's time for bed. Off you go to sleep now," Dad said. "And no all-nighter tonight Louis. You're getting a full eight hours of sleep."

The three of us bid our parents goodnight.

As we climbed up the stairs, Mom spoke.

"Wait."

We all turned around.

"Hugo, we want to talk to you privately."

The smile vanished from his face, now grim and serious.

"Yeah mom, sure."

I was confused, but before I could ask, Louis grabbed my hand.

"Leave them alone, Emma," he had told me. "I'll tuck you in bed and tell a story if you like."

I smiled. Even though I seemed too old for it, I never backed down from an offer of Louis' Storytime.

"Okay."

* * *

It was past midnight, but I was thirsty.

I would have gone to the bathroom across the hall, but then I realized the study room was still lit.

Frowning, I crept behind a pillar, and heard voices.

"Dad, you got to talk mom out of it!"

That was Hugo. He seemed upset.

"Are you sure Mari?"

So, Dad and Mom were in there, too.

Then all of them started chatting, until Mom's voice rose over them.

"It's the only way!"

I walked closer to the room. I swore I heard two other voices.

Before I could verify any visitors, a hand clamped over my mouth.

I wheeled around to face...Louis?

"What are you doing here up this late at night?" he whispered.

"I wanted to drink water, but then I saw the room was lit." I explained.

"Okay, let's go get you some."

As he led me to the kitchen, I got the feeling he was trying to get me away from them.

I decided to try asking. "Lou Lou, what were they talking about?"

He grabbed a mug and pressed the button on the water dispenser.

"Do you want ice?"

I shook my head.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but he lifted his hand.

"I wasn't trying to evade the question, Tweety."

I stuck my tongue out.

When the three of us were little, we gave each other nicknames. Hugo's was Huggie, Gabriel's was Lou Lou and Gabby. Mine was Tweety, since I used to sing a lot when I was little. Now, we only used them at home, and I was the one who used them the most.

Louis gave me the mug, and I listened as I drank gratefully. "Well, even I don't know all the details, but I do know some things. Things that probably should be kept a secret."

He avoided my eyes, and stared at the window. It was a full moon tonight, but its light was obscured from the clouds.

"Those three are hiding things from us, and although you and I both want answers...I think I understand why they kept it a secret."

"...what did you find out?"

"I think it's best that you don't know. Now let's get you back to bed."

As we walked to my room, I couldn't help but feel upset. I was 14 and in high school already; I wasn't the baby of the family anymore. They didn't need to hide secrets from me anymore. I could take them.

"Lou Lou?"

He paused before he grabbed my doorknob.

"Why don't you get along with Huggie anymore?" I blurted out.

My brother flinched at the sudden question, his eyes turning icy for a few seconds.

Then, he relaxed, and a sad smile formed on his lips.

"It's been troubling you, huh," he concluded. I nodded. "You're both my brothers."

He turned the doorknob, and I climbed into bed. "I'm sorry it's affecting you. It's not about your fault, it's…" He shook his head. "I shouldn't be thinking like that anymore," he muttered to himself.

"Lou Lou?"

"Let's just say some stuff happened between us, and although it's not his fault, I can't help but...be mad. I'm still mad."

"At Hugo?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to stop and start again, but every time he tries being nice, I just can't deal with it." He looked at me. "I'm sorry I sound cryptic. I don't want you to get involved in my anger."

"It's okay." It really wasn't, but I was glad he trusted me that much. Our sibling bond was something I always treasured, even though we didn't say so aloud.

He tucked me in, and watched to the light switch. "Well, I'm off to do physics. Goodnight, Tweety."

"Okay, but don't stay up too late. Night, Lou Lou."

He smiled, something he rarely did out of the house. He flicked the light switch off, and shut the door.

* * *

The next day, late at night, an akuma attacked the hospital. Live news feed aired on our flat screen TV in the living room. A thunderstorm was also forecasted.

Only Chat Noir was at the scene, trying to get as many as patients and staff to safety.

Mom and Dad had left to help. Our mansion was used to help house victims of attacks temporarily, until they could find better shelter. Louis and I were at home, preparing for potential guests. Hugo went out to get more supplies. I hoped he was okay.

Ladybug had not arrived.

The doors burst open, and hospital patients came in. Some were coughing and wheezing, and others were unconscious.

"Louis, Emma, did you set up the clinic downstairs?" Dad asked us.

"Yes, Mom," we replied.

I spotted Mom holding an infant baby, as Mr. Lê Chiến was held back by several people, including Uncle Kim and Uncle Max.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. "My wife is still in there!"

He struggled, until Uncle Kim grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. Tears streamed down his face, yet his words remained firm as he revealed the cold hard truth.

"It's too dangerous, Reginald. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back. Think of Stephanie and Antony. You can't just leave them behind."

The man stared wildly at his cousin. "Don't say that! Chloe is still alive in there! Don't talk as if...as if…"

He shoulders slumped, and he sobbed. Uncle Kim let go of him, and the two grieved. Uncle Max stood, his face full of sadness.

"Ladybug's there!" someone cried.

Surely enough, on the TV screen, a polka dotted figure of black and red swung to Chat Noir's aid. The akuma nearly hit the hero, but Ladybug had pushed him away from the incoming bomb.

"Hey, doesn't she look different?" Uncle Max questioned.

Upon closer inspection, Ladybug...had changed, as if a new person entirely. Her hair was longer, and jet black. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. Her outfit changed, like the techno version of Chat Noir's. She had a petite body.

She was a teenager.

That's when it dawned on me.

She WAS a new person.

It was just like two years ago, when the current Chat Noir had appeared out of the blue during an akuma attack.

The new duo easily defeated the akuma. Ladybug tossed her Lucky Charm, which was a blood pressure cuff, into the air.

"Miraculous Powers of Cure!"

The ladybugs swept through the building, repairing it and all the debris disappeared. The police officers and the firefighters cheered.

The victory was short lived, however.

Chat Noir stood, preparing to fist bump his new partner, when she ran. A news reporter followed her, along with her camera man.

Rain started to pour from the sky.

A nurse, his eyes red, stayed in the company of his dying patient. Ladybug furiously shook her head.

"No, no, no."

"I'm sorry Ladybug," the nurse tried explaining, "but she was already in a critical state even before the attack-"

Ladybug started yelling, until a frail hand grabbed her sleeve.

The woman in her death bed smiled weakly.

As the journalists stayed away from a respectful distance, she softly spoke words to the new heroine. The mic could not pick them up.

The nurse assisted the famous model unhinge her golden locket. The woman gently took the grieving teenager's hand and wrapped in her palm. Her eyes brimmed with tears, yet she smiled peacefully.

"Thank you," she had whispered.

And Chloe Bourgeois closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

 **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS TO WRITE.**

 **I had to breathe several times before I wrote the last two pages.**

 **I'm sorry I'm killing you guys here, and this is only the first part of Florence Emma's story. I'm sorry if you hate all these flashbacks here, but I promise they'll have significance in the story as we continue. Plus, I wanted you guys to see how her future was like. Again, sorry for the excessive amount of words (oh my grapes there's 3500 words, I blame description).**

 **I'm going to tweak some of the plot I originally planned, since I don't want the characters to be stupidly at odds with each other for dumb reasons. I won't say who or what those reasons were, because of spoilers.**

 **Trust me I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't go in depth of what happened to Alya or Nino because it hurts to think of an explanation that hurt my fave characters. Same goes for my Volpina.**

 **You may call me a hypocrite after saying that in the next few chapters. Forgive me I DO NOT WANT PEOPLE DEAD.**

 **Hopefully you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, or understood what happened at least, and I hope to update soon, thanks.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Kurama Kaitou**


	20. Chapter 20: Promises

**The Birth of a Melody: Part Two**

 **Chapter Twenty: Promises**

 **You're all gonna hate me at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The funeral was held at City Hall.

Other than her father being the former mayor of Paris, Miss Bourgeois was a popular model, designer, and activist for world peace, representing France in the UN many times. She spoke up about the akuma attacks, asking for assistance for helping Parisian victims and stopping the attacks before the threat of Hawk Moth went national.

Paris had lost a wonderful woman.

Baby Antony wailed in the arms of his father. Uncle Kim held an umbrella over their heads.

Stephanie wept as the three of us, Hugo and Louis and I, comforted her.

I noticed the golden heart locket that Miss Bourgeois had given to the new Ladybug.

"Ladybug gave it to me," she had told me. "You know my mom…she always wore it…"

She was struggling to talk about her mother in the past tense.

Inside the locket was her parents' wedding photo, and the other a picture of a three-year-old Stephanie giggling as she played with her mom's makeup and jewellery.

Right now, it was open, and she stared at it silently. "Mom was going to update it next week, with Antony and I together," Stephanie murmured. She closed it gently, then held it tightly in her palm.

Louis clasped it back around her neck, and Hugo and I held her hands while they lowered the coffin.

Stephanie let go.

Looking down, she spoke. "Guys, I need some time alone, to think. I'll be back."

Before someone could stop her, she dashed off into the building.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"She's as fine as she can be right now," Louis replied. "If she needs anything we got her back."

Hugo looked at the pouring clouds, not saying a word.

Then his eyes widened.

"Ladybug?"

Paris' new heroine stood, with a bouquet of yellow roses.

She quietly walked to the freshly dug grave. No one protested. She knelt, and placed them on the soil, paying her respects.

She stayed there, murmuring a silent prayer.

After, she got up, swung to the top of City Hall, and faced the grieving crowd.

"Fellow Parisians, I am the new chosen Ladybug," she spoke.

"Yesterday, a great woman had passed on to the next world. I hope where ever she is…that it's a place of serenity and peace, just as she wished for Paris."

"Starting now, I want to honour that wish."

Her voice was raw, from struggling not to cry. She breathed in deeply, and shouted.

"I swear, as Ladybug, to protect you all. I vow to end for once and for all the attacks that have ravaged our city. I vow to make Paris the beautiful city it once was. I promise… not to let anyone else die!"

"All of you, please bear witness to my promises, and I will do my best in my being to honour them."

The rain continued to pour, but a small ray of light beamed from the clouds, resting upon Miss Bourgeois' grave.

Mr. Lê Chiến did not say anything, but an expression of peace filled his humble face.

Ladybug gave a solemn bow to the grave, and as fast as she came, she was gone.

* * *

Eleven months later, the new duo of Paris held their ground.

True to her word, no one had died, and Ladybug's Miraculous fixed every disaster Hawk Moth caused. The power of evil had weakened. Parisians cheered on for the heroes.

Yet, Hawk Moth was still not found.

"Ladybug and I are doing our best to find him," Chat Noir had spoke earlier in the news. "We're scouting areas here in Paris, and if we must, we will check neighbouring areas of the city."

"Why won't the police and you work together and perform house checks?" questioned one reporter.

"We do not want to resort to that solution," answered Ladybug. "We wish to respect the privacy of fellow Parisians, and we do not want people to start suspecting each other."

Maybe that'll be my birthday wish for tonight.

For Hawk Moth to be found so he could stop terrorizing Paris.

After I tended to the blooming flowers outside, I checked the inventory in the clinic downstairs. Dad uses this area to treat victims in case the hospital is too far or not safe because of attacks. As a professional doctor, the people trust him to help them, and he's saved many lives.

Some called him a hero.

Mom also pitches in when she's not designing clothes for her own line. As the new heir of Agreste fashion, she's sometimes really stressed and busy. But she's got a great support staff, so they share the load of work together. Together, they design gowns and robes for patients, and Mom also makes teddies for the kids. Sometimes I assist her and make the bows.

Mom makes breakfast as well for the patients, somehow finding the time. When she was little, Grandpa Tom and Grandma Sabine taught her how to bake in their bakery. She had surprised patients with croissants and healthy fruit salads. Of course, she always checked with Dad to make sure it was okay to take the food first. She too, was a hero in her own way.

Little did I know back then.

Louis and Steph would arrive back from their project. The two always got along well; they had before me and her became friends. When Steph wasn't hanging out with me and Louis wasn't studying, those two would hang out and just talk.

Hugo would come back from today's photoshoot. For my sake, he cut it short. Like dad, he became a supermodel for his age category, showing off Mom's talent in his attire. With his chocolate brown hair and Dad's emerald green eyes, he caught the attention of many fans. He said he might quit after graduation, which was this year. My brother didn't know what he wanted to do yet, but I know whatever he decides is going to be great.

The doorbell rung.

"Coming!" I shouted. I ran to the gates, and the deliveryman gave me a friendly smile.

"I presume you to be Miss Florence Emma Agreste?"

"Yes Monsieur, that's me."

"Great! This package here is for you." He pulled out a box, neatly wrapped in brilliant turquoise paper. "Just sign here and we're good to go."

I signed it, and he promptly gave me the box. "Thank you so much Monsieur!"

"No problem! Enjoy your day!"

He left, and after closing the gates, I raced back into my room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kubdel's Antique and Jewellery Store, an archeologist rummaged through the place.

"Alix, have you seen my bracelet?"

The athlete stared back from the counter of her family's store.

"Jalil, we both know I don't really pay attention to your old jewellery," she replied.

"It's an artifact for crying out loud!"

"Maybe you left it back at work."

"I don't know. I swear I took it home with me."

"Eh, I'm as distracted as you are clumsy, brother."

"This is serious! I could lose my job for this!"

"Oh alright, I'll help you find it. It's not like anyone is going to come in and buy anything at this rate." She joined him, and both were on their hands and knees. The pink haired woman opened the flaps of an open package.

"Do you think it fell in one of these boxes?" Alix asked.

"I hope not. You know how many of them are in this place."

Suddenly, Jalil stiffened.

"Alix…you were pricing the new jewellery yesterday, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I left it on the counter while you were pricing them."

"Oh. OH."

Both sibling stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Did Mom get any new customers earlier today?"

"Doubt it…you would need to be loaded to get any of this stuff..."

"Yeah…"

They raced from their spots and went to the display case.

* * *

I smiled eagerly as plopped onto the bed with my gift.

On top, there was a sealed envelope. I ripped it open. Smiling, I read the contents of the card.

"Happy 15th Birthday Emma! Here's a special gift I got yesterday, from an old friend's store. When I saw it, it reminded me of you. I hope you'll be able to see why. Continue dazzling us your musical talent, my petite étoile, and I hope this year brings you more happiness."

"With love, Papa."

I laughed softly. Dad always used that nickname on me, saying I was his rising star. Tiny, yet bright enough to outshine the rest in the night sky. I set the card standing on my nightstand. I looked bac

Carefully unwrapping the package, I lifted the cover.

It was a gold bracelet.

Although it shone brightly, I could tell it was old. Nevertheless, I was impressed. Etched into the metal were miniature birds. A single feather was in the center; it was the focus of the jewellery. Along with the bird theme, floral designs and vines were decorated across the edges.

My spirits died. The wrist size looked a bit small, and I didn't see a way to open it. It was just a cuff.

I gently lifted the box. Was it just me, or did it seem to vibrate? I felt a soft hum emitting. It was probably imagining it.

"You're beautiful," I murmured. I held it closer to my face.

"Put me down," it commanded me.

I pouted. "Not yet-"

Huh?

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes. Please put me down."

"O-okay."

I obeyed the request of the bracelet, gently resting it on my pillow.

Wait a minute.

Bracelets don't speak.

"AHHHHH."

I leapt away from the bed.

"Why did you scream? My hearing is sensitive you know!"

"One, you're haunted. Two, bracelets have ears?!"

"What? Did you not see me and call me beautiful?"

"I did. But you don't fit me."

"What do you mean I don't fit you?!"

A yellow blur leapt from the box.

"I'm your kwami for crying out loud-"

BAM!

Grabbing the item closest to me, I had yelped and had hit the thing with a pillow.

Silence.

Then, I heard whimpering. The being started crying.

Oh no.

Maybe it wasn't a ghost. It did say it was a kwami. Was that a type of fairy?

"Are you alright?" Careful to keep my distance, I crept close to the pillow. It sniffled underneath.

I was about to lift it up, but then I heard a choking noise. Then, a cackle.

Afterwards, insane laughter.

"Come to earth, they said. It'll be great, they said."

Did I break it?

"3000 years Chicca, 3000 years. Everything is going to be fine, even after that emotional slumber you had after, oh, your first holder died, and that you totally got separated from the other kwamis. Yeah, everything is going to be fine, even though you finally located your miraculous holder and she attacked you. Woo, everything is great and absolutely fine…"

It was talking to itself.

Finally, giving in to my curiosity, I removed the pillow.

Wiggling and ruffling its feathers, I found myself looking at a tiny yellow bird.

On its chest was the treble clef, which I don't think was around for 3000 years. One single large feather drooped on its head.

The bird was adorable.

It paused from its rant, slowly taking the sight of me in with its big blue eyes.

"Yeah…I fit you because you were chosen to be my next holder…" it murmured.

Not knowing what to do, I picked the creature up.

"What's your name?"

"C-Chicca…what about you?"

"Florence Emma Agreste."

"Okay, nice to meet you Florence."

Chicca offered her tiny hand, and I shook it.

I carried her to my bed, laying her gently on a blanket. I walked to my closet, and threw a small sac of my favourite snack, well, besides Mom's pastries.

"Sunflower seeds?" I offered.

Chicca dove straight into the bag.

For awhile, I let her feed herself. Who knows how long she was stuck in there?

Well, in my package, perhaps not that long.

But that was before I learned about her other entrapment.

When my new friend emptied half the bag, I popped the question.

"Chicca, what was I chosen for?"

"Oh? You're gonna be a superhero."

"Cool, I see. A superhero…wait what?!"

Chicca nibbled on her seed, not bothered. "Didn't you hear me? I said, you're going to be a superhero!"

Confusion slapped me in the face. Me? A superhero?

"How?" I asked incredulously.

She swallowed it whole. "Give me your wrist."

I stretched out my right arm, rolling my sleeve.

She flew back into the box, and muttered an ancient incantation. The bracelet shimmered and disappeared.

It reappeared on my arm, sparkling as if it was new.

Chicca beamed. "Isn't it wonderful? Now, now, repeat after me: Chicca, Take Flight!"

"Is this going to answer my question?"

"Yeah! Now say it!"

"Uh…alright." I breathed in. "Chicca! Take flight!"

My kwami was sucked into my bracelet.

And then it happened.

A bright golden light filled the room. I felt my body rise above the ground. Magic swirled around me. A mask covered my face. Gold silk clothed my body. Beautiful, yet sturdy. The treble clef, a musical symbol, appeared on my chest. Feathers spouted on my arms like wings.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. My posture was straighter, more confident. My eyes were a lighter shade of blue. It was blue as the sky; a symbol of better days to come. I stared back at my reflection.

I smiled sadly. I looked like a superhero.

But I wasn't one.

"Chicca, transform me back."

A reverse transformation occurred, and I was back to the way I was before.

I was Florence Emma Agreste. A fifteen-year-old teen, daughter of Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste and Adrien Agreste. I was an aspiring musician, and nothing more.

"Did you like it?" Chicca asked excitedly.

Not wanting to push down her enthusiasm, I nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun."

The kwami frowned. "You're not happy."

"What? No, of course I am! It's my birthday after all." I faked a laugh.

"Florence, don't lie to me. I am your kwami; I'm more attuned to your emotions. Was the costume bad?"

I sighed. "Look, I'm just not…hero material as you put it. I'm not as active as my brothers are, I'm clumsy, and I don't have that kind of confidence in myself."

Chicca shook her head. "My partner is a more musical type person. One who uses melodies to sooth spirits or lift them up." She looked at me. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah…I have this flute." I reached under my bed, and grabbed the flute case underneath.

I took the precious instrument, tracing my hands around the holes. It was a fine colour of bright metallic red, which had not dulled over the years. Chicca floated closer to inspect it.

"My parents got it for me for my fifth birthday," I explained. "It belonged to a friend of theirs…I think she's passed away..."

I was caught off guard, as I noticed Chicca's eyes brimming with tears. She landed on the wind instrument, caressing the metal.

She realized I was looking, and stubbornly wiped them.

"Sorry, this flute just…carries a lot of memories. Did your mom tell you who it belonged to?"

"No, I never asked…" I replied.

"…Because every time I bring it up Mom starts crying." I finished the rest thought in my head.

"Oh," was all Chicca could say.

We remained there awkwardly.

"Hey Chicca, maybe we should take a breath of fresh air," I suggested.

She excited nodded. "I'd love that!"

I decided to go downstairs. Maybe I could ask Dad about the flute when he got back.

Chicca paused, then dived into a nearby vase.

It was then I realized someone was pounding on the doors.

"Not someone," I thought.

Some people.

I unlocked them, and a crowd came running in. People laid in hospital beds, both bleeding and unconscious. Other injured and ill people were ushered in with the help of hospital staff.

A nurse ran to me. "You're Dr. Agreste's daughter, correct?" she asked me frantically.

"Y-yes," I stammered. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! We need to use your father's clinic downstairs."

"Sure, go ahead." She waved and motioned the staff to follow her.

I looked among our guests. Where was Dad? I'd probably missed him coming in.

I found Louis walking back home, alone. He gasped at the sudden scene laid in front of them.

"Emma, what's going on?" he questioned.

I hugged him. "I don't know. Everyone just came in."

A police car pulled over in front of our mansion. Officer Sabrina stepped out and looked at the three of us. Her accompanying colleagues raced inside.

"An akuma attack is happening in the hospital…I'm here at the Agreste Mansion where the victims are located…" she reported into her walkie talkie.

Our eyes widened.

No, not again.

She caught the sight of the two of us.

"Hey kiddos, long time no see." She affectionately patted our heads. "Where's Hugo?" she asked.

"He and Stephanie are gathering supplies from her home," Louis replied.

"I see. Those two have bonded a lot, huh?"

She must have seen our lost expressions.

"Oh? I thought those two were dating. I've seen then running all around Paris together, and a couple times, they were giving each other light kisses on the cheeks. Ah, young love." She sighed dreamily. "Well, I know my goddaughter is in good hands. Talk to you guys later."

She left us, marching into our home.

"Lou Lou, they've been secretly dating?"

He didn't reply.

"Lou Lou?"

He snapped out of his daze, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah... I'm going to see if anyone needs help okay?"

He ran off inside.

* * *

The sun made its journey through the sky, and soon, it was night. Mom came home around six. Traffic had delayed her trip home. She dashed her way into her buzzing home, dodging nurses and doctors calling each other for medical attention to the life-threatened patients.

She found me playing with some of the children. "Emma, I'm sorry about your birthday party," she apologized.

I shook my head. "Don't say sorry Mom. No one asked for an akuma attack to happen today. People are injured, and I'd sacrifice any birthday party to help them out." Yet I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Something was very wrong.

She kissed my forehead. "That's my girl. Now I'll go prepare some beds, could you warm up the croissants and coffee?"

"Sure, mom." I headed to the kitchen.

Around eight, Ladybug and Chat Noir flew in via main door. They nearly hit Louis, who was rushing to put on his coat in a panic. I caught sight of his blue hair flowing in the spring wind before he took off. The sight of him leaving didn't register into my mind until later.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" The people exclaimed. They crowded around the superheroes, but they signaled them to stop.

"We're only here temporarily," explained Ladybug. "We want to make sure all the patients and the staff are accounted for."

'Yeah, seems this time Hawk Moth had akumatized several people," added Chat Noir. "I don't know who they are, but something must have simultaneously affected them to hurt them. We have only been able to cure four of them, but there's still one more making chaos."

The head doctor rushed forward. "All the patients are accounted for," he announced. "As for the staff, we're still determining that. Some of them were on break, and others were called in for backup. We're not sure how many of us were there when it happened."

"I don't think anyone is missing," said another worker. "We're pretty much been all here."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Where's my father?" I asked.

The head doctor smiled calmly. "Oh, I'm sure he's with the elderly patients-"

"No."

Dr. Rouge, a friend of Dad's spoke up. "Haven't seen him here. I thought he was with the newborns-"

"He wasn't here with me and Dr. Howard," said another nurse. "I supposed he with you, head doctor."

Confusion and worry started to fill the room.

"Maybe Dr. Agreste's been at home helping his wife and children prepare-," started one paramedic.

"No Monsieur, I have not seen my husband since I arrived home. Nor has my son Louis." Mom joined the conversation. She looked at me, anxiety filling her heart. "Emma, are you sure you haven't seen your father?"

"No, Mama."

Mom stood still.

"I'll ask around, maybe someone knows," she murmured.

She stepped down the stairs, heading towards the patients that were most familiar with Dad.

Aunt Sabrina took out her walkie talkie. "I'll radio the officers stationed at the scene."

"If he's still there…" Chat Noir began.

The superhero duo nodded, and swung off.

I had to find Mom, knowing she was breaking down. I located her among the patients. Her hair a mess, from running all over the mansion. In her arms was a tray of cookies.

"Mom, maybe we should ask Louis again," I had told her.

Mom shook her head. "No, he's the one who asked me where he was in the first place. Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

"He left, Mama."

"I see, he lef-"

The tray clattered to the ground.

"Emma."

Mom marched towards me.

"What do you mean Louis left?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders, shaking me. Her grip was tight.

It finally dawned on me.

"He left…right when Ladybug and Chat Noir came in."

She let go. Backing away, her mouth was agape in horror. I ran towards her, as she stumbled.

Mom fainted in my arms.

Aunt Sabrina came to my side. "I'll take care of Marinette," she volunteered. "Emma, do you think your brother ran to the hospital?"

I didn't respond.

"Doctor! The woman of this home fainted and her daughter is in shock!" she yelled.

* * *

I stayed paralyzed until I saw Steph and Hugo arrive back.

My body seemed heavy, as I dragged myself to where they were.

I could only stare desperately at their bleak expressions. I didn't account the bruises and bleeding cuts that lay on their skin.

I latched onto my oldest brother, who struggled to keep me balanced.

"Huggie…Huggie…" I whimpered.

"Emma…"

We both fell, and I wept on his chest. He held me tightly, and an anguished cry of his own began.

Steph looked away, only staring blankly at the TV screen, where Ladybug and Chat Noir once stood. She fell on her knees, and covered her ears, shutting off the words of the reporter. Her hair was down, and it covered her tired face.

Where a hospital once stood, were ruins of a desolated building.

The headings in red continued to roll across the news channel.

"Largest Akuma Attack in History"

"Ladybug's Miraculous Powers of Cure Once Again Weakened"

"Famous Doctor Buried Alive in Destruction"

"17-Year-Old Missing During the Chaos"

Everyone in the room heard her painful scream.

* * *

 **Don't kill me, please.**

 **That'll be the last of the updates till February. Major projects and exams are rolling in, and I don't think I can procrastinate anymore without hurting myself.**

 **It was hard writing this chapter, and I may rewrite it depending if I have the time. Rewrite as in making scenes more smooth, not undo any of the emotional damage I've caused.**

 **Hopefully you'll be alright for the delay for part three. Again, sorry for taking up three chapters for Florence's flashbacks.**

 **Well, I did start trying to draw the characters for my story. I got inspired to after watching Yuri On Ice (that show IS inspiration). I don't know if they're any good, though. If you're curious, I'll post them on my social media later. They're just sketches, although I might colour some. Heck, I might even make mini comics for some parts of the stories.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, despite how soul crushing it is. Believe me, it was hard for me too.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kurama Kaitou**


End file.
